Am I worthy to love you Part 2
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: Adopted from Graven Image, who has given up on this story, it takes place after where the first part stops. If you want to know the full story, you can read it from my Favorites list. Rated M (Just to be safe) for Violence, Mild Language, and Suggestive Themes/Occasional Lemons
1. Am I worthy to love you recap

Hey guys! Taekwondo Wanderers' new chapter will be released tomorrow. In the meantime, I want to say I will be adopting one of my favorite Naruto stories that has been given up on. The story is called Am I worthy to love you by Graven image. Here's a recap without spoiling the majority of the story:

Naruto brings Sasuke back to the village, only to get slapped across the face by Sakura, who is mad about the latter's injuries. Naruto snaps and turns on Sakura as his friends rebuke her for her actions. Naruto leaves the village to train and comes back 5 years later as Kitsune Flash, Konoha's greatest mercenary. He returns to a repentant Sakura and reluctantly forgives her. He then forms a team with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata dubbed Team Kitsune Flash. They fight tons of powerful foes, including members of the Akatsuki, who are after Naruto, as he is the jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed Fox. After Ino's master Asuma is killed by the Akatsuki, she turns on her team to chase after the person responsible; a man named Hidan.

If you want to know the full story, you can read it from my Favorites list. I will release the first chapter Sunday.


	2. Judgment for Revenge part two

_Heyo Everyone! It is time to begin with our new story! After Graven image gave up on this story, I thought someone should pick up after him. Anyhoo, here it is: part two of Am I worthy to love you._

(Underground Sewage, Lightning County)

Hidan and Kakuzu walked around in the sewage pipe, much to the former's disgust.

"Why the hell are we taking this route to capture two stupid Jinchuuriki," yells Hidan. Kakuzu sighs.

"I told you this before, Hidan: we can't take on the entire army of Kumo. You would most likely get your head chopped off." Hidan snarls.

"Shut it, Kakuzu! I'll send every single one of those sacrilegious bastards straight to Jashin-sama himself!"

"Again with your pagan god BS. Don't you ever shut up?" The white haired Akatsuki looked at his partner.

"You dare insult Jashin!? I'll kill you for that, Kaku-scum!" Suddenly, they heard a sound of splashing, like someone was in the sewer with them. They turned to see a platinum blonde girl in a black trench coat with matching finger-less gloves and black spandex shorts. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, and she looked at the two with great hate.

"Which one of you is Hidan," she asks. The white haired man holds his triple bladed scythe over his shoulder.

"That would be me." Ino glared as she grabbed two knuckle duster like blades.

"I'm gonna kill you! For Asuma-sensei!"

(Meanwhile, just outside the Lightning Country)

A team of ninja were adventuring all around the Lightning Country, looking for the Akatsuki hideout. One was a red haired girl in Kumo ninja attire, her name was Karui. Next to her was a white haired teenage boy with a lollipop in his mouth. He also wore the standard Kumo attire. His name was Omoi. In front was a blonde haired girl with the biggest breasts among the group. Her name was Samui. Beside her were three ninja from Konoha: the famous Team Kitsune Flash, minus one. First was a pink haired girl wearing a white hooded trench coat, red finger-less gloves, a red skirt with white flames on the back and front, black shorts, black long shirt, and a red fox mask with white flames on the right side. Her name was Sakura Haruno AKA Kitsune Huntress. Next to her was a blue haired girl wearing a blue hooded trench coat, matching gloves, a blue skirt with shorts that reached below the knees, a white shirt, and a blue and white fox mask with yin and yang symbols on the right and left side of the mask. Her name was Hinata Hyuga AKA Kitsune Mistress. The last was their leader, a blonde haired teenage boy wearing a black trench coat, orange finger-less gloves, white shirt with a blue highlight, green cargo pants, and an orange fox mask. He was the leader of Team Kitsune Flash, Naruto Uzumaki AKA Kitsune Flash himself. The group of Kumo and Konoha ninja continued to try and find the Akatsuki hideout, only to keep failing repeatedly. Samui noticed something different about Team Kitsune Flash; they were so dispirited after losing Ino or Kitsune Temptress. She noticed how Temptress was rude to her own team and ever since she left last night, the team's disposition was somber.

"Kitsune-sama looks a little distracted," Samui thought. She walks up and taps on Kitsune's shoulder. "I know something is bothering you and it has something to do with your teammate." Kitsune looks down to the ground in despair. "I'm not obligating you to talk, but sometimes you have to let it out." Samui walks away until Kitsune grabs her arm.

"Samui, can I trust you," asks the masked mercenary. The busty Kumo ninja nods. "Very well. I'll tell you."

(Underground Sewage, Lightning County)

Ino clashes her hand blades with Hidan's scythe.

"So, what reason do you have to kill me," Hidan asks. "Did I do something to piss you off?" Ino snarls as she kicks at Hidan's head, only to get countered by a punch to the gut. She looks into Hidan's eyes.

"Does the name Asuma Sarutobi ring any bells?" Kakuzu, watching the fight from the sidelines, smirks.

"You mean the Guardian Shinobi Twelve pagan," says Hidan. "Jashin-sama made sure he payed for his transgressions." Ino snarls.

"Don't you dare insult Asuma-sensei, you masochistic psycho!"

"Oh, so he was your master? Why don't I send you to meet with him?" Hidan slashes at Ino, only to get blocked by Kakuzu. "The hell, Kakuzu?! What are you doing interfering with the Way of Jashin?" Kakuzu looks to Hidan.

"Because I smell money on this one." Hidan growls.

"Enough of your penny-pinching philosophy! This girl needs to die!" Kakuzu smacks Hidan in the head. "Hey! What was that for, you ass!?"

"Doesn't this girl sound familiar to you? Like we've met her before," says Kakuzu. Hidan looks to Ino, who holds her blades ready. "Now that you mention it, she sounds like one of those retards from Team Kitsune Flash." Ino's eyes widen.

"Crap! They know me," she thinks. Kakuzu pulls out his bounty book to reveal a picture of Team Kitsune Flash.

"Just as I thought: she's one of them. Hmm, 5,000,000 ryo for just one member. I'll enjoy this." Ino snarls and charges at the man, making hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She releases a blast of fire at Kakuzu, who makes a hand sign.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" A black creature with a blue mask protrudes itself from Kakuzu's back and releases a giant stream of water, dousing the fire ball and crashing down onto the Yamanaka. The water clears to reveal Ino, unconscious in the water.

"Heh. All that fighting was just for show," says Hidan as he kicks the girl in the chest.

"Alright Hidan. Tie her up and we'll take her to the collection office," says Kakuzu. Hidan looks with annoyance.

"Why can't I kill her now?!" Kakuzu smiles evilly under his mask.

"Don't worry. When we reach the office, you can kill her. Just make sure she's still recognizable." Hidan smiles as he grabs some chakra rope and wraps the Yamanaka tightly before picking her up over his shoulder.

"Looks like your money obsession has its benefits." The undead duo make their way out of the sewer, their captive unconscious.

(Outside of the Lightning Country)

Huntress and Mistress look out over a cliff with a view of the entire Lightning Country as Kitsune Flash explains to the Kumo ninja the reason for Temptress's behavior.

"Dang, so her sensei died at the hands of the Akatsuki," asks Karui.

"Oh man. I wonder what would happen if we took on the Akatsuki," says Omoi fretting until Karui punches him.

"Look, Temptress has fight, but I feel her anger might cloud her judgment," says Naruto. Samui sighs.

"I guess we should try to help her." Suddenly, Mistress calls out.

"Kitsune-sama!" The others rush to the Hyuga princess, who activates her Byakugan."I see two men wearing black robes with red clouds."

"There's no mistake. It's the Akatsuki," says Huntress.

"But there's more. They have someone with them." Kitsune looks to Hinata, who then gasps and tears up.

"What's the matter, Mistress."

"Kitsune-sama, it's Temptress. They have her hostage."

 _To be Continued_

 _Dun Dun Duuuun! Shock value! How you like the first chapter?! Review and PM me. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored and/or reported. Next time, Judgement_ _for Revenge part 3, Ino's Resolve! Everybody, clap your hands!_


	3. Judgement for Revenge part three

_Hey guys! Time for chapter two of Am I worthy to love you part 2. And I promise this chapter will be longer for you guys._

 _(Konhagakure, Fire Country)_

Neji, Kakashi, and Yugao were at the Dango shop, enjoying some dumplings. But in heart, they felt sadness after Shikamaru left them. Neji was the first to speak.

"It just doesn't feel the same without Shikamaru." Kakashi looks to the Hyuga genius.

"I know how you feel. This is how it felt when I lost my team." Yugao looks up and sees Kurenai walking the street with her child.

"I feel bad for Kurenai. She just lost her husband and her child has to grow up without a father." Suddenly, two Anbu showed up.

"Neji Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, and Yugao Uzuki! Hokage-sama would like to see you!" The two Anbu guided them to the Hokage Tower, where also waiting were Inoichi Yamanaka, Ibuki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, and Itachi Uchiha. Itachi took off his Akatsuki robe and replaced it with the standard Anbu attire. Tsunade sat at her desk, Shizune at her side.

"I called you all here to discuss a crisis that has just happened." The group looks to the blonde busty Hokage in bewilderment. "As I am sure you are all aware, Naruto and his team are tracking down two Akatsuki members who are hiding in Kumogakure. However, Ino went on her own to avenge the death of Asuma." Inoichi looks in shock.

"What?! Why would she do that?"

"It must be the sadness and rage. It's blinding her judgement," says Kakashi. Tsunade continues.

"We also got word from Naruto that they were able to find the two Akatsuki, only to find out that Ino was kidnapped by them." Suddenly, everyone was in shock. They'd assume they'd be after Naruto, but they never thought the Akatsuki would kidnap a member of his team. Inoichi was in tears. To hear his only daughter was in the hands of the Akatsuki brought him great sadness.

"Tsuande-sama! Let me assist Naruto! I want help him get my daughter back and make those Akatsuki bastards pay!"

"Inoichi, easy," says Ibiki. "All you're doing is letting your rage blind you. Take a minute." Inoichi looks to Ibiki.

"How can I calm down when my daughter has been taken by the most heinous criminals in all the Five Great Nations?!"

"Please, Inoichi. Just take a second," says Shizune. Inoichi manages to simmer down a little.

"I will send a team to assist Naruto and his team defeat the Akatsuki. The team will be Inoichi, Anko, and Itachi," says Tsunade.

"Is it wise to send Itachi," asks Yugao.

"Itachi used to be a member of the Akatsuki. He knows their plans and tactics. He will be a great asset," says Shizune. The group disperses as Tsunade halts Anko.

"Remember, keep an eye on Itachi. Danzo could try to manipulate him to do his dirty work."

"Yes Hokage-sama," says the snake mistress as she leaves.

 _(Outside Lightning Country, Nightfall)_

Team Kistune Flash and their Kumo ninja compatriots decided to take a break from looking for Ino, knowing that the Akatsuki wouldn't get far in the night. Omoi and Karui went to look for food, usually competing over who would find the biggest catch. Samui tended to the campfire with Mistress as Kitsune gathered some more firewood. He noticed Huntress walking off into the night and decided to follow her. He walked a couple feet to see her standing near a river.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sakura looks to her leader and best friend with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto, I'm worried. I'm worried about what those evil Akatsuki are going to do to Ino. I just want to get her back and apologize for hitting her in the face." Sakura starts to sob until Naruto pulls her into a deep hug.

"It's ok, Sakura. I know how you feel. I want Ino back as much as you do." Sakura returns the hug before breaking it. "Don't worry. Ino will forgive you. After all, I did," he says rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura smiles as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto turns around until Sakura stops him. "By the way, I know the real reason you give Samui those shoulder rubs." Naruto starts to turn pale as Sakura fold her arms across her chest.

"Now look, Sakura. I-It's not like I like looking at her chest. It's just one of those things where it's right in your face." Sakura smiles as she puts her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's ok Naruto, but you better make sure you give us those shoulder rubs as well."

 **"CHA! That's right! I want Naruto to look at my chest,"** says Inner Sakura. Naruto smiles.

"Of course! I will definitely make sure you do!" He hears the Kyuubi chuckle in his head.

 **"You'll get a nice view of the Hyuga's breasts too. You should also ask for a milkshake from them."**

"I'll think about it, fox," he says in his head as the two mercenaries walk back to the camp ground to see Karui and Omoi return from their quest, holding a eight pointed deer.

"Oh man! This is going to be delicious," says Karui.

"Remember, I caught it, so I should get the first bite," says Omoi, much to Karui's anger.

"Says who?"

"Says me, you flat chested grouch." Karui kicks Omoi in the groin, making him go to his knees and drop his lollipop. "You never learn your lesson, do you?" The others sweat drop.

"I feel bad for Samui, having to deal with these two," says Naruto.

 _(Unknown, Lightning Country, the next day)_

Ino wakes up from a deep sleep.

"What happened," she wonders. She tries to get up, but looks to see herself tied up with chakra rope.

"Well, look who's awake," say a voice. She looks to see Hidan, relaxing against a tree and holding his scythe. "Hey blondie! Enjoy your sleep?" Ino growls at Hidan.

"Let me out! I'll kill you!" She struggles to break the ropes, only to be stopped by a group of black tendrils around her neck. The platinum blonde ninja starts to choke as she sees Kakuzu walk up.

"Don't make any trouble or I'll have to rip your throat out." Ino feels the intimidation of the oldest Akatsuki member and stops struggling. "Now listen here. You and your team have been interfering in our affairs. The only reason your alive is so I can take you to the collection office." Hidan smiles.

"I still get to kill her when we get there though, right?"

"Of course. We can't have her going back and report to that Kyuubi brat." Ino snarls.

"Don't you dare insult Kitsune-sama! He's better than you." She was shocked. She had hated Naruto, but here she was, still trying to defend him.

"Oh? You have feelings for the Jinchuuriki, don't you," says Kakuzu smiling. "Well, I wonder how he'll feel when I kill you, right in front of him?" Hidan picks up the bound Ino.

"LET ME GO! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH-MMPH!" Kakuzu ties his Taki headband around their captives mouth, gagging her.

"Thanks Kakuzu. I really didn't want to feel like hearing this bitch whine and complain all the way."

 _(On the border of the Lightning Country)_

Inoichi's team dashes through the trees, in hopes of meeting with Team Kistune Flash.

"Itachi, can you see any chakra signatures with your Sharingan, presumably Naruto's team or Ino's," asks Inoichi.

"That's a negative. My Sharingan isn't as powerful as the Byakugan. Apologies," says the Uchiha.

"It's OK. Just keep trying." The team kept on venturing deeper into the Lightning Country before taking a break. Itachi kept an eye out for any attackers while Inoichi and Anko discussed the plan.

"Alright, we'll find Naruto's team, search for the Akatsuki, and rescue Ino. Naruto gave us a map of where they were going to be." Inoichi pulls out a map and points to a series of X's on the map. "All these locations are abandoned Akatsuki hideouts. So their next stop will be by the river that leads into Kumogakure."

"Understood," says Anko. Itachi tries to use his Sharingan and look for chakra signatures until he sees two Akatsuki cloaks and a bound and gagged Ino Yamanaka.

"Inoichi-san! I found them!"

"Naruto," asks Inoichi.

"Even better! Your daughter!" Inoichi rushes over to Itachi and sees the group.

"Those bastards! I'll kill them!" Inoichi rushes down the hill as Anko and Itachi follow suit.

 _(Kumogakure Collection Office, Lightning Country)_

Kakuzu and Hidan reach their destination and sit their hostage on the ground.

"So how should I kill her? Cut her throat? Stab her heart," asks Hidan.

"Executioner's Choice," says Kakuzu. Hidan smiles as he grabs his scythe. Ino looks with fear as she tries to worm her way away, only to be stopped by Hidan putting his foot atop her.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon," says Hidan as he brings his scythe back, ready to strike. Suddenly, a voice calls out.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" Hidan's scythe is knocked from his hands.

"What the hell?!" He looks to see Team Kitsune Flash and the Kumo Ninja, ready to fight them. "Well, it's Team Kitsune Flash, ready to get their asses kicked," says Hidan as he picks his scythe back up. Mistress runs to Ino and cuts her free.

"Mistress, you came to save me?"

"Of course. You're my friend," she says with a smile. Kitsune glares at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"I will avenge Asuma Sarutobi and rid the world of two more Akatsuki members." Hidan smiles.

"My my. We're gonna have a huge ceremony of Jashin-sama." Huntress gets into a fighting stance facing Kakuzu.

"Mistress, let's take out the one with the mask."

"We'll join you," says Omoi as he and Karui draw their swords. Kitsune helps Ino to her feet.

"Temptress, can you still fight?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Kitsune-sama, what do you know about the guy with the scythe," asks Samui, grabbing her tanto.

"He's an immortal who is obsessed with killing to praise his god Jashin."

"But, if we keep him from killing, we can negate his immortality," says Temptress.

"So, what do you propose," asks Samui.

"We cut him to pieces and bury him alive." Kitsune smiles.

"Fine with me." The three charge at Hidan, who grabs his scythe.

"Alright, you unbelievers! Time to die!"

 _(Kakuzu vs Omoi, Huntress, Karui, and Mistress)_

Kakuzu smiles at his four opponents.

"Nice. 4 more hearts for my collection. I'll enjoy this!" His back starts to crack as he grow black tendrils every where, and four masks at his side. His mouth spits out some black tendrils as well as he begins to take on a spider like appearance. The Konoha and Kumo ninja look with disgust.

"What power," says Omoi. Kakuzu makes some hands sign as one mask with a yellow mask opens its mouth.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness." A blast of lightning is fired from his mouth, causing the others to jump of the way. Huntress jumps into the air and at Kakuzu.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!" She shatters the ground with a punch, knocking Kakuzu off his feet. Omoi and Karui jump into the air and Kakuzu in the chest. Kakuzu coughs before going limp.

"Seriously? Was that it," says Karui. "I thought an Akatsuki would be tougher." Suddenly Kakuzu slowly stands up, much to the others' shock. The yellow mask and a blue mask fall off his body as he stands up.

"Oh that's right! He has multiple hearts," says Huntress.

"Damn, you two managed to destroy two of my hearts. That means I have three more," says Kakuzu.

"You won't get away with what you did," says Mistress as her hands fill up with chakra. "I will end you!"

 _(Hidan vs Kitsune Flash, Samui, and Temptress)_

Hidan struck at his opponents over and over again, only to fail.

"Shadow Clone Justu," yells Kitsune as he summons 5 Shadow Clones. The clones start to form a Rasengan in each of their hands. "Rasengan Barrage!" The clones jump at Hidan and bombard him with the spiraling blue balls. When the smoke cleared, Hidan had a spiral shaped scar on his stomach.

"You bastards. You got balls, I'll give you that." Hidan stands up as Samui appears behind him and stabs him through the heart with her tanto. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better!" The silver haired Akatsuki spins around and kicks at Samui, knocking her back into a tree.

"Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" Hidan looks to see Temptress unleash a fire orb of fire at him. "Burn away!" The fireball engulfs Hidan as Samui looks on.

"Did it work?" The smoke clears to show an unharmed Hidan.

"Whew! That was smoky!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE," yells Temptress.

"That's the thing, sweetheart. I can't die," says Hidan, holding his scythe. "Now, let's end this!" He throws his scythe at his opponents, who barely dodge, but knicks Naruto's cheek. Hidan pulls his weapon back and licks the blade, turning black and white like a skeleton. He pulls out a spear and stabs his hand, letting the blood spill out on the ground before forming a symbol shaped like a triangle in a circle. "Praise to Jashin-sama!" He stabs his leg, causing Naruto to fall to the ground in pain.

"Kitsune-sama," cries out Samui.

"This is the same technique I used to kill that pagan awhile back," says Hidan laughing. Ino looks with fear. "Now DIE!" He aims the spear at his chest, only to see a slew of crows appear. "What?"

"It's been awhile, Hidan," says a voice. Hidan looks to see the crows combine to form Itachi.

"Itachi? You traitor!"

"Sorry, Hidan, but you won't be killing Naruto-kun today," says the Uchiha Genius. "Now, Tsukuyomi!"

 _(Kakuzu vs Omoi, Huntress, Karui, and Mistress)_

Mistress attacks Kakuzu with a slew of her Gentle Fist techniques, before using her Celestial Dynasty Barrage. Kakuzu managed to block some, but did get hit quite a lot, resulting in the loss of one of his three remaining hearts.

"Huntress! Now!" Kakuzu turns around to see a powered up Huntress with a green aura and red skin.

"The Eight Inner Gates: Third Gate: Gate of Life OPEN!" She kicks Kakuzu into the air. "This will end it!" She attacks with a series of rapid kicks and punches before shooting out her arm tape to wrap Kakuzu. "Now get over here!" She pulls Kakuzu towards her, much to his fear.

"Crap!"

"Reverse Lotus!" Huntress hits the Akatsuki with an open hand strike and a kick at the same time. Kakuzu is sent flying to the ground, leaving a crater impact. Mistress uses the Byakugan and see one of his other hearts start to lose all of its chakra.

"He's down to his last heart," she says.

"Let's finish this," says Karui as she draws her sword.

"How? How could I lose to this trashy generation of Shinobi," says Kakuzu, unable to move until Karui stabs his last heart. The Akatsuki member twitch as his body goes limp one last time.

"He's dead. For good," says Mistress. Huntress pants out of breath.

"Oh man! I need a break."

 **"CHA! At least I utterly kicked that dude's ass,"** says Inner Sakura with two thumbs up. **"Maybe Naruto will let me give him another blowjob!"** Sakura blushes and shakes the dirty thought out of her mind as Mistress tends to her.

 _(With the other battle)_

Kistune, Temptress, and Samui stare in shock as Hidan stopped moving and was knocked out of the circle, due to the giant snake wrapped around his body.

"Wow, nice Temptress," says Kitsune.

"That wasn't me," she says in shock.

"Then who-," asks Samui before seeing their saviors: Itachi, Anko, and Inoichi.

"Well, you kids seemed to need help," says Anko, coming from the shadows.

"Anko-sensei," says Temptress.

"Hey boar! Nice to see you're still in one piece," says the snake mistress with a smile. Temptress grumbles to the nickname as Kitsune and Samui try to hold a smirk.

"Now! Let's finish this," says Itachi until Temptress hold up a hand.

"Let me." She grabs Asuma's hand blades and walks up to Hidan. "Release!" Hidan is freed from the Genjustu to see Temptress in front of him before she cuts an arm off. "That's for Choji!" She cuts the other arm off. "That's for Shikamaru!" She holds the blades in an X form in front of her. "And this is for Asuma-sensei!" She slashes him repeatedly, cutting his chest to pieces and his head clean off.

"You pagan! How dare you do this to me," Hidan yells in rage as Temptress gathers his remains and walks into the forest, to a giant sinkhole. "Where did this come from!?"

"I made a Shadow Clone, which launched a fireball into the ground to form this hole. This is where you disappear, forever!" Ino drops his still talking remains into the sinkhole.

"PRAISE TO JASHIN-SAMA," Hidan yells as his body vanishes in the hole. Ino throws a paper bomb at the wall of the hole and detonates it, sealing the hole. The platinum-blonde ninja pulls out her sensei's old cigarette lighter.

"Rest in piece, Asuma-sensei." She walks back to the group as Huntress, Mistress and the others meet up with them.

"You defeated Kakuzu," says Kitsune in shock. "Nice job, team!" Mistress and Huntress blush.

"Naruto-kun says I did a good job," says Hinata.

"I knew I would prove myself to Naruto," says Sakura.

 **"CHA! I can't wait to taste that sweet 12 incher he's got,"** says Inner Sakura with a nosebleed, much to the original's embarrassment.

"Well, we'll be heading back to Konoha. See you," says Anko.

"Hey Itachi! Make sure Mom is safe from that Danzo jerk," say Naruto.

"Don't worry. She's very safe," says Itachi as they disappear.

"Well, let's head back to Kumo to get your reward," says Samui as they walk away. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Zetsu.

"So we lost Hidan and Kakuzu," says White Zetsu.

"We'll have to tell Madara and Pain," says Black Zetsu as they sink into the ground.

 _(Kumogakure Gate, Lightning Country, the next day)_

Team Kitsune Flash stood at the gate as Samui's team, Killer B, and Yugito went to wish them farewell. Ino donned her Kitsune Temptress attire back on and stood with her team. They had already gained their reward of 10,000 ryo.

"See ya, Naruto! Come again, bro," says Killer B, trying to rap and holding his fist out. Naruto sweat drops as he touches his fist to B's.

"See you later, B. Hope you become a great rapper," says Naruto. Ino looks to Yugito.

"Hey, I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the hateful words I said to you," says Ino. Yugito looks to the Konoha ninja.

"Meh! It's OK. Loss can bring out the worse of us," she says as she extends her hand as Ino shakes it.

"Alright, team! Let's head out," says Naruto.

"Goodbye, B-san! Yugito-san," says Hinata, waving at the Kumo ninja. The group walks away from the gate.

"I'm sorry guys. I was such a stuck up brat and I got mad at you for nothing," says Ino.

"It's OK, Ino-san," says Hinata.

"Yeah, you were just upset about Asuma-sensei," says Sakura. "Plus we're best friends." Ino tears up as she hugs Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura!" Naruto smiles as his team reconciles.

"I have the best team ever."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hey guys! Here is what all you guys wanted; an extra long chapter! Hoped you enjoyed! Review and PM me! Any rude and hateful comments will be ignored/reported. Next Time: Kabuto Strike Back! Everybody, Clap your hands!_


	4. Kabuto Strikes Back Part 1

_Heyo guys! Hope you guys are having a great Memorial Day weekend. Let us commemorate the fallen men and women who gave their lives to defend this country. And now, on to the next chapter. Also, please note there might by a little bit of double oral in this chapter. Enjoy! ;-)  
_

 _(Naruto's Dream)_

Naruto stood in a dark room, nothing to be seen.

"Where am I?" He suddenly sees light and walks towards it to see a vast giant valley where a man stood. He had brown hair, a white robe with black magatama on it and bandages across his forehead. "Who is this," asked Naruto as he stood behind a tree. The unknown man looked to the forest to see a black haired girl wearing a brown kimono walk out.

"Nice to see you again Kanna," says the man. The woman known as Kanna smiles.

"I wouldn't miss this opportunity to spar you, Asura-sama." The man known as Asura smiled as he stepped back.

"Alright. Here I come!" Asura launched himself towards Kanna, throwing a punch only to get blocked. The girl counters by throwing a kick to his head. Asura ducks out of the way barely. "You've improved from the last time." Kanna smiles.

"I had a great teacher." The girl launches a punch and fakes out Asura before sweeping his feet. "I win," she says sitting atop Asura's chest.

"I give up," he says smiling before kissing Kanna. Suddenly, Naruto sees another guy appear. This man looked just like Asura, had no bandages around his forehead and had one lock of hair dangle between his eyes.

"Brother, relieve yourself of that succubus," he says in a cold tone.

"Indra! Watch your mouth! Kanna is a kind soul," rebukes Asura. Indra scoffs.

"You're just the same: always the dunce who can't do anything. One day, father will give me the title to carry out his teachings and when that happens, you and your little whore will be banished from my teachings."

"I can't disagree that you are superior to me, but sometimes one needs help from others to conquer obstacles," says Asura. Indra closes his eyes and turns around.

"I can't believe that father still continues to teach you even after you don't have any talent."

 _(End of Dream, Naruto's Bedroom, Suite on the border between Yugakure and Land of Fire)  
_

Naruto wakes up from the confusing dream.

"What in the world was that?"

 **"I could see it too,"** says the Kyuubi.

"What do you mean fox," asks Naruto.

 **"That was Asura and Indra, the sons of the Sage of Six Paths, the founder of Shinobi."** Naruto stares in shock.

"Why are they in my dream?" The Kyuubi strokes his chin.

 **"I've been wondering that too, until I saw your chakra."**

"What are you getting at," asks Naruto.

 **"It would appear you are the reincarnation of Asura, the dunce of the two."** Naruto looks offended.

"Hey, just because I'm not completely bright doesn't mean I'm totally dumb!" Kyuubi chuckles.

 **"I mean no offense. In fact, Asura was a great man. He was kind, always helped others, and thought to win through the help of others, different from his brother."**

"What do you mean," asks Naruto.

 **"Indra was self-righteous asshole. He always thought that power and force were the only means to succeed. He was jealous when his brother became the successor to his father and even killed his two best friends."** Naruto starts to feel a little bit of deja vu, similar to a certain Uchiha. **"In fact, he was the progenitor of the Uchiha Clan,"** Kyuubi continues. Naruto's eyes widen.

"What?"

 **"Indra's ideology and hatred is where the Uchiha got their Curse of Hatred, where they lose the thing they love the most and become consumed with hatred. It is this same concept that birthed the Sharingan, which is awakened through painful memories."** Naruto looks down.

"So, this Indra is the one who gave us the Uchiha Clan?" Suddenly, it hits him. "Wait, then does that mean that Indra's reincarnation is-!" His thought is stopped by a knock on the door.

"Naruto? You in there?" Naruto notices the voice: Sakura.

"Uh, yeah I am. Come in." The door opens to reveal Sakura in a white t-shirt and red short-shorts. The pink haired girl blushes to see Naruto in nothing but his orange boxers, revealing his toned 8 pack.

 **"CHA! Let's get to business on that smoking hot blonde,"** says Inner Sakura. Skura shakes the thought out of her head and walks up and sits next to Naruto.

"So, you remember when we were in that forest on the mission to Otogakure and I gave you a blowjob," she asks nervously.

"Uh, yeah," says Naruto, wondering where this is going.

"And you wanted to give me oral, but I said I wasn't ready?" Naruto blushes.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"No, it's OK. In fact, I was wondering if your offer still stands," she says, putting her two index fingers together. Naruto looks in shock as Kyuubi laughs.

 **"That pink haired vixen wants you to suck her off. Don't disappoint her."** Naruto waves off the fox and looks to Sakura.

"Well, sure. If you want to."

"And I was also wondering if I could give you another bj as well." Naruto tries to hold the blood in his nose.

"NO F'N WAY! She wants to go 69," he says in her mind.

 **"Brat, you better not wimp out or I will take over your body and do this for you,"** says Kyuubi, annoyed with his containers reluctance. Naruto ignores the fox, focusing on Sakura.

"Sure, let's do it!" Sakura smiles as she moves to her blonde best friend and leader's boxers and slides them off to fast, Naruto's 12 incher ricochets off his 8 pack. She then begins to slide her panties off, much to Naruto's arousal. "Oh snap! Pervy Sage, you would be jealous about what I am about to do." Sakura crawls atop Naruto's chest and turn her body, facing his "katana."

 **"CHA! This is going to be the best day ever,"** says Inner Sakura with a nosebleed. Naruto stares at Sakura's bare womanhood and begins to slide his tongue across. Sakura lightly moans in ecstasy as she starts to pleasure Naruto, fitting about 7 inches of Naruto's manhood in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh man, he tastes even better than before," says Sakura in her head.

 **"CHA! I'll suck him so hard that'll he'll be dryer then Sunagakure on a summer day,"** says Inner Sakura. Naruto continues licking Sakura's honeypot.

"Oh snap! She tastes of cherry blossoms," he says in his mind.

"Naruto, I'm getting closer," says Sakura.

"Me too. So let's drink the heavenly juices," he says. The two continue to pleasure the other as Naruto starts to thrust his hips. Sakura, being familiar with this tactic, increases her speed before they both reach their climax. Sakura's cheeks puff out as Naruto's do the same. They then swallow each other's fluids getting off each other.

"Man, you do taste good," says Sakura.

"Likewise," Naruto says smiling. The two look at each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly, a knock on the door, stops them just short of touching their lips. Naruto sighs.

"Yes," he says in annoyance as Hinata walks in.

"Naruto-kun, we have a message from Konoha," she says. She then notices that her two friends were naked and blushes. "I-I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME IN!" Hinata runs out of the room and shuts the door. Sakura and Naruto look to each other.

"Probably should've locked the door," says Sakura.

"Yep," says Naruto as they get off the bed and get dressed.

 _(Kitchen)_

Naruto and his team enjoyed eating breakfast, consisting of bacon and pancakes.

"This is great, Naruto," says Ino.

"Yep, I was thinking about something different and bam! Here we are," says Naruto.

"So, Hinata, what did Konoha send us?" They look to Hinata, who is spaced out.

"Hinata? Are you OK," asks Sakura. Hinata snaps out of her daydream.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Naruto and Sakura look to each other. She must've been in shock from seeing Sakura and Naruto both naked. Hinata presents a scroll and gives it to Naruto.

"Now, let's see what Granny Tsunade wants us to do now." He opens the scroll and reads before his eyes go wide. "NO WAY!" Sakura looks to her leader.

"What does it say?" Naruto closes her eyes.

"It says that they have spotted Kabuto Yakushi near the border of Konoha." The three kunoichi looks in shock.

"You mean Orochimaru's second in command," says Hinata.

"Yep, and it says he's gotten even more powerful than the last time." Sakura looks to Naruto.

"What should we do, Naruto?" Naruto stands up.

"We are going to find and take down Kabuto! I still have some unfinished business with that bastard." The three kunoichi were in shock by Naruto's rage. Hinata knew the true reason behind his rage. He told her how Kabuto revived his father and forced him to fight him.

"Naruto-kun," she says in her mind.

"Let's do it then," says Ino.

"Yeah, we'll take that Orochimaru wannabe down," says Sakura.

"We're with you all the way, Naruto-kun," says Hinata. Naruto smiles.

"Thanks guys. Now let's suit up!"

 _(Unknown location, Border of Konohagakure)_

A group of three ANBU approach a giant building.

"Is this where he's supposed to be," says one in a tiger mask.

"Yes. Let's deal with this trash and report back to Hokage-sama," says one in a bird like mask. The ANBU approach the door, which open up.

"Uh, I think they just invited us in," says the last ANBU wearing a dog mask.

"Feels like a trap. Be prepared," says Tiger, grabbing his sword. They venture in until they see a fallen Konoha shinobi on the ground.

"Are you OK," says Bird.

"Wait! It could be a trap," says Dog. Bird goes to assist the shinobi, only to find he's dead.

"What sick bastard would do this?" The group starts to move forward until the dead shinobi slowly stands up and attacks them with a kunai.

"LOOK OUT," yells Tiger as he and Dog jump away. Bird was unlucky and got slashed across the neck, dying instantly.

"Damn, he was still alive," says Dog.

"No. This is Kabuto's justu: The Dead Soul Jutsu," says Tiger as the reanimated corpse throws the kunai. The two ANBU jump out of the way.

"Whew! That was close," says Dog, until a big snake wraps around his body. "WHAT!?"

"Well, this was an interesting catch," says a voice. Dog turns around to see Kabuto in his red cloak. "Don't worry, I'll put your body to good use," he says as he has the snake squeeze tightly, crushing Dog's spine and killing him instantly.

"Damn you, Yakushi," yells Tiger as he charges at Kabuto, who smiles and makes his hands glow blue.

"This is where it ends," says the snake master as he uses his Chakra Scalpel to cut through Tiger, bifurcating him. "And now all of Konoha will bow before me."

 _(Unknown Forest, Land of Fire)_

Team Kitsune Flash make their way towards the location given by Tsunade. Each of them had a different thing on their mind. Naruto was thinking about the many ways to make Kabuto suffer for making him fight his father, his ideas ranging from cutting him to pieces to using his Rasengan Bomb to utterly destroy him. Ino was thinking about how she would be able to fight the man who was trained by the most heinous criminal in all of Konoha. Sakura was trying to think about the mission but kept thinking about her double oral session with Naruto. Hinata was still in shock about Naruto and Sakura earlier that day. Naruto holds up his hand.

"We are nearing the place, team." They look to see the building in front of them. "Granny said she sent a team to go inside and try to stop Kabuto. Mistress, can you sense them?" Mistress uses her Byakugan to try and find the team, only to see what remained of them. Out of shock and disgust, she ends up ejecting the contents of her stomach.

"Mistress, are you OK," asks Huntress.

"I'm good. I just need to catch my breath."

"What did you see," asks Kistune Flash.

"The team is dead, brutally murdered." Kitsune looks with hatred.

"Tch! Damn that snake bastard."

"What's your call, Kitsune-sama," asks Temptress.

"We'll go in. But be careful," says the blonde leader. They walk towards the open door and walk past the bifurcated body of Tiger.

"This is barbaric," says Huntress. "And they say he's a medical ninja." The team walks further to see an open room decorated with snake statues and also dead bodies strewn all around the place.

"Jesus! This guy is sicker than that Hidan guy from the Akatsuki," says Temptress. Suddenly, they hear clapping.

"Well, well. If it isn't Team Kitsune Flash?" The team looks to see a cloaked Kabuto smiling in front of them.

"Kabuto Yakushi," says Naruto through gritted teeth.

"Come on Naruto-kun. I thought you'd be happy to see me," says Kabuto.

"Stop calling me that! The only people I let call me that are my friends, like Hinata!" Mistress blushes as she smiles.

"Still, I did reunite you with your father, didn't I?" Temptress and Huntress look in shock.

"What?"

"He revived the Fourth Hokage and made him fight Kitsune-sama," explains Mistress. The other two kunoichi look to the evil snake demon with hate.

"How dare you," says Huntress. "You made Kitsune-sama fight his father just for fun? You are an insult to Shinobi everywhere."

"I'm gonna kill you," says Temptress, grabbing her kunai.

"Try me, but first you'll have to fight them." Kabuto make some hand signs before putting his hand on the ground. "Summoning Justu!" Suddenly, four coffins slowly arise form the ground.

"God, again with this Justu," says Naruto.

"Don't worry, I made improvements," says Kabuto as the coffins open up. Naruto looks in shock.

"No! Not them!" In the coffins, there was one robust male ninja with three tufts of orange hair, a dark skinned man with 6 arms and black hair tied in a pony tail, a woman holding a flute with long red hair and a black helmet with three lines, and a man with light grey hair and green lipstick and a second head behind him, all of them wore attire like Orochimaru's. Naruto also noticed something different about them; despite being reanimations, they didn't have the grey sclera nor the cracks in their faces.

"Who are these guys," asks Sakura.

"These guys are the Sound Ninja Four, the ones that me, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji fought when Sasuke left. Their names are Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Sakon. But, the reanimation looks different." Kabuto smiles.

"I went through Orochimaru's justu notes and found a justu that could be used to bring the dead completely back. Unfortunatley, it had to be done with someone sacrificing their life, so I put a Konoha ninja under a genjustu and made him preform the justu to revive the Sound Ninja Four." Naruto growls as the Sound Ninja Four awaken.

"It's that brat from Konoha," says Jirobo.

"Ah, yes. I remember," says Sakon, licking his green lips.

"And he's got himself a team. We'll just do to this one like we did the others.," says Kidomaru, cracking his 6 knuckles.

"Damn it! What a total pain in the ass," says Tayuya.

"Tayuya! Watch your mouth! It's unladylike to curse," says Jirobo.

"QUIET, FATSO," the lone woman yells. The team sweat drops as Kabuto begins to leave.

"If you want to face me, you'll have to go through them. See you later, Team Kistune Flash." Naruto growls as Kabuto vanishes.

"Let's kill these guys already," says Kidomaru.

"Alright, team! Looks like we're taking a short stop," says Sakura.

"This will be over soon," says Ino. "I call dibs on the fat chub!" Mistress glares at Kidomaru.

"I'll take the man with the spider arms. I want revenge for Neji." Sakura looks at Tayuya.

"I'll take the flute girl." Naruto smiles.

"I guess I got Mr Two Heads," he says looking at Sakon. "Let's go, team!" Team Kitsune Flash attack their opponents as the Sound Ninja Four rush at them.

To Be Continued

 _Well, there you have it! Evil master Kabuto at it again! Feel free to PM and Review me. Again, any rude comments will be reported/blocked. Next Time, Kabuto Strikes Back Part 2. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	5. Kabuto Strikes Back Part 2

_Heyo guys! We're are about to begin with the fight between Team Kitsune Flash and the Sound Ninja Four, so hope you guys have enough food and water. ON TO THE STORY!_

 _(Konohagakure, Land of Fire)_

Itachi and Kushina were walking down the streets of Konoha to Ichiraku Ramen. Kushina smiled as she finally convinced Itachi to spend some time with her, outside his ANBU work. The two sat in their seats and ordered their food.

"So Itachi, how is it in the ANBU," asks Kushina smiling.

"Good so far. The missions have just been simple crowd control and stopping petty criminals," Itachi says as their ramen is brought before them: Ichiraku's most famous miso ramen.

"It's good that you're kept busy. Also I heard about the job you were sent to help my son," Kushina says as she begins to slurp her noodles. "You even took on two of your old Akatsuki members."

"Honestly, I didn't really like them much," Itachi says as he takes a bite of the pork. "Hidan was just so noisy and foul-mouthed, and Kakuzu was always griping about money and bounties." Kushina laughs.

"Seems like they were a handful."

"The only people I really like in the Akatsuki were Sasori, Kisame, and Leader-sama," says Itachi as they hear a voice call out.

"Kushina! Itachi!"

They turn around to see Tsunade and Jiraiya waving at them. Kushina waves back as the two Sannin make their way to them.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Tsunade-sama! What are you to up to."

"Just being treated to a date by my new boyfriend," says Tsunade. Kushina's eyes light up with stars as Itachi smirks a little.

"Oh congrats, you two!"

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves too," says Tsunade. Suddenly, the two kunoichi have the same idea.

"Let's double date!"

Jiraya and Itachi look to the women in shock.

"Wait, what?"

 _(Team Kitsune Flash vs Sound Ninja Four, Kabuto's Secret Base)_

The team of mercenaries charged at the Sound ninja and split up into their separate duels.

 _*Ino vs Jirobo*_

Ino started swinging her kunai at Jirobo, who managed to evade and preform some unbelievably fast maneuvers.

"Not bad, for a fat slob," says Ino, much to her opponent's annoyance.

"It's not nice to call people fat," Jirobo says as he puts his hands on the ground and rips out a big chunk of the Earth.

"Oh crap! Thid doesn't look good," Ino says in shock as her opponent lifts the boulder above his head.

"Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!"

He tosses the giant rock slab at Ino, who makes some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

She releases a blast of fire at the rock, burning it into nothing.

"Impressive, but can you dodge this," says Jirobo as he charges at Ino. The platinum blonde tries to jump out of the way, but is grabbed by the back of her coat. "Rough Rampage!" He slammed her to the ground before throwing her into a nearby wall. Ino slowly picked herself up wiping the blood off the side of her mouth.

"Damn, you're strong, I'll give you that," she says before charging back at her opponent and jumping into the air. "Take this!" Jirobo blocks a kick to the face before retaliating with an uppercut to the chest. Suddenly, Ino disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a snake.

"Substitution Jutsu?" Jirobo feels a blade pressed against his neck before seeing Ino giving him Orochimaru's signature lick. "This girl is just as creepy as Orochimaru-sama."

"Now, die," Ino says as she brings the kunai back and swings.

"I have no choice. I''ll have to use it."

 _*Hinata vs Kidomaru*_

Hinata begins her fight with an endless assault of Gentle Fist techniques. Kidomaru smiles as he continues to evade and block using his chakra webs.

"Take this," he yells, spitting up an entire swarm of webs at Hinata.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Hinata spins her entire body, surrounding herself with chakra and shredding the webs.

"Ahh, those eyes bring me back," says the dark skinned ninja.

"I know all about you, Kidomaru. I will avenge what you did to my cousin," says Hinata with a rare show of rage in her eyes. Kidomaru smiles and laughs.

"So, that so called genius was your cousin? A pity I killed him effortlessly. Maybe I should send you to meet with him?" Hinata smirks.

"Oh, you didn't know? Neji still lived after your battle," says the Hyuga princess with cockiness. Kidomaru's smile faded after hearing that.

"What the hell? I hit him in the stomach and the shoulder. He should be dead."

"Don't underestimate Konoha, scum," says Hinata as she prepares to continue her assault. "Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" She launches herself at Kidomaru, hitting him with a devastating barrage of palms, sending him flying into the wall.

"This one's tougher than her cousin," he says in his mind. Hinata jumps as she prepares to finish her opponent, who smiles. "Guess I'll have to level up and win this game!"

 _*Sakura vs Tayuya*_

Sakura watches as Tayuya bites her thumb and touched the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a giant puff of smoke, three giants appear: one with ridiculously long hair that covered its eyes and a club, one with bandages over its eyes and giant pincer like claws on its arms, and one entirely wrapped up in bandages, its face punctured with nails. Sakura felt her stomach churn in disgust.

"I've never seen such an appalling Summoning ever before," she says

 **"CHA! We'll crush these monsters without breaking a sweat,"** yells Inner Sakura. Tayuya smiles evilly at her opponent as she brings her flute to her mouth.

"Let me see you dance, pinkie!" She starts to play her flute. Suddenly, the giant with the club charges at Sakura and swings downwards. The second in command of Team Kitsune Flash ducks out of the way, seeing the giant crater caused by the giant.

"Such power," she says in her head. Suddenly, the clawed giant swings at her, catching her in between its claws.

"Too slow," says Tayuya as she plays her flute. The clawed giant starts to crush Sakura between its extra long fingers. Sakura screams in pain as she vanishes in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log. "What?!" Tayuya looks behind to see Sakura charging at her with a chakra powered fist.

"CHAAA!"

She lunges with the punch, only to be stopped by the mummified giant, which used its body to block the punch.

"What is with these guys?" She jumps back as the mummy twirls its body at her as Tayuya continues to play her flute. "She must be controlling them with that flute."

"Getting tired, you little clod," says Tayuya smiling.

"Bite me, you band reject," says Sakura. "Can't fight me without your puppets?" Tayuya smiles.

"If you don't like it, then make me stop." Suddenly, She notices Sakura quickly remove the weights around her chest. "My my, you're a flat little squirt, aren't ya, pinkie?" A vein pops on Sakura's forehead.

"What did you just say," she says through gritted teeth.

"I wonder if that boy would enjoy a real women like me? It must be like motorboating sand paper with those tiny titties," say Tayuya.

And it was at this moment, Tayuya knew, she F'd up!

Suddenly, Sakura dashes around the place and is able to dispel the giant summons behind her, much to Tayuya's shock.

"What?!"

She sees Sakura appear in front of her and kicking her in the jaw, sending her upwards into the air. She then looks to see Sakura reappearing behind and wrapping her up tightly in her bandages.

"Primary Lotus!"

She spins around violently, much to Tayuya's fear.

"No! I'm not dying like this," she says as they hit the ground.

 _*Naruto vs Sakon*_

Naruto summons an army of clones and charge at Sakon from behind, only to have them all be stopped by a rapid punch assault.

"He didn't even turn around. What is he," says Naruto. Sakon smiles.

"You can't surprise me, brat," he says. "In a way, I have eyes in the back of my head."

Naruto then has an epiphany. He had heard from Kiba about Sakon's abilities, one being that still shocked him. He points to his opponent.

"Alright, bring him out," he says. Sakon smiles and shrugs.

"What ever do you mean," he says, feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb! I know about your brother, Ukon! So, get him out here," says Naruto. Sakon smiles.

"Oh well, guess the charades up. Very well." Suddenly, the head on Sakon's back lifts up as he grow a second pair of legs and hands and splits in two. Naruto looks in shock as Sakon makes a new body out of his, this one looking almost identical to him, except the new body had hair that covered its left eye. The new body looks at Sakon and smiles.

"It's been awhile, Brother."

"Let's go, Ukon."

The two twins attack Naruto, who summons another shadow clone to help. Sakon's fist suddenly become a tornado.

"Multi Fist Barrage!"

Naruto's clone is hit by the tornado of punches coming at him and is dispelled. The original looks to see Ukon's leg do the same.

"Multi Leg Barrage!"

Naruto screams in pain as he is hit by Ukon's attack and is sent into the wall. Sakon smiles.

"It's over."

Suddenly, Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke, much to the twins' shock.

"What?!"

They look behind to see Naruto and his clones, all well and holding a Rasengan in each hand. They also notice Naruto's eyes had a orange ring and a plus in the pupils.

"Sage art: Massive Rasengan Mega Barrage!"

Sakon and Ukon scream as they are enveloped in the attack. Naruto lands safely as he sees the smoke begin to clear.

"Did I hit them," he wonders. As the smoke cleared, he saw that Sakon and Ukon has changed: their skin turned red, their hair and teeth was longer, and their limbs looked like reptile scales. Naruto looks in shock as he remembered that the Sound Ninja Four all had curse marks.

"I must say, I never thought I would be using this form again after the last time," says Sakon.

"Expect the unexpected, brother," says Ukon.

 _*Ino vs Jirobo*_

Ino sees Jirobo change appearance as well: his orange hair grew out, his skin was also red, and his face was covered in warts.

"The curse mark? But how," she says in shock.

"Did you think that Uchiha was the only user? We were Orochimaru-sama's most favorite subjects," Jirobo says, licking his chops. "Now, let's see if you'll be a nice meal."

 _*Hinata vs Kidomaru*_

Hinata watched as Kidomaru changed into an even bigger monster than before: his skin turned a darker shade of brown, his sound headband fell off to reveal a third eye, and in each of his six hands, he wielded a gold sickle. Her Byakugan saw they had chakra imbeded similar to his webs, but the flow was different.

"Well, now the game begins. I'm gonna have some fun with you, " he says as he makes some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

He hits the ground with his palm and summons a giant spider before riding on its back. Hinata looked with fear. This was about to be the most dangerous foe ever.

"I will not back down! I will win," she says getting in a fighting stance.

 _*Sakura vs Tayuya*_

Sakura saw her opponent smile evilly as she picked herself up out of the crater, her body changing: her skin started to turn black, her helmet fell off to reveal a set of horns and her hair grew longer."That was one hell of a move, but you're too weak," Tayuya says.

"So, you also have curse marks, huh," Sakura says, being reminded of her former crush and the fight with Guren's old group. "Then you're an even bigger monster than before." Tayuya glares at the pink haired girl.

"Shut it, you pink haired bitch!"

"You know, your teammates right. You shouldn't be cursing like that. Maybe I should wash your mouth out with soap," Sakura says with a mocking smile.

"I don't need to take any lip from a flat chested slut like you!" A vein pops on Sakura's forehead again.

 **"CHAAA! THAT'S IT! WHERE'S THAT SOAP?! I'MMA SHOVE IT DOWN THIS DEMON'S THROAT,"** yells Inner Sakura.

 _(Hidden Room, Kabuto's Secret Base)_

Kabuto watches the fight between Kitsune Flash and the Sound Ninja Four via Telescope Justu with a smile.

"My new Sound Ninja Four will destroy Kistune Flash in a heartbeat. And then, I'll take over Konoha!" He then turns off his justu and walks away. "Although, I do think I should prepare to fight them, just in case."

 _To be Continued_

 _Hey guys! So, how do you guys like the chapter? Make sure to Review or PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored/blocked. Next time, Kabuto Strikes Back part 3, Cursed Battle. Everybody, clap your hands!_


	6. Kabuto Strikes Back Part 3

_Heyo guys! As I'm sure you are all aware, I put out a post for the possible member of Team Kistune Flash. The poll will continue until next Saturday. Also I will be deleting that "Poll" Chapter as I only made it to tell you all about the poll. Now on to the story!_

 _(Konhagakure, Land of Fire)_

Kushina and Itachi walk to the former's house, with Itachi holding the box of clothes she bought.

"Thank you for walking me home," says Kushina, as she opens the house.

"It's nothing. Just being nice to a lady," says Itachi as he walks in and sets the boxes on the floor.

"It was nice to hang out with Jiraiya and Tsunade, wasn't it?"

"I'll admit it was fun. I was still shocked Tsunade-sama agreed to be his girlfriend."

"I actually heard that she made him promise that he wouldn't peep on anymore women or try to flirt with them," says the Red Hot Habenero with a smirk.

"So, she took away Jiraiya-sensei's favorite pastime? Seem like we know who's the master of that relationship," says Itachi with a smirk.

"Yeah, I remember when he tried to peep on me and Tsunade-sama one time and let me tell you: she was not happy."

"I remember hearing about that incident." Itachi remebered hearing that Tsunade broke several of his ribs, both his arms, and damaged his internal organs.

"Yeah, but in the end, she really did like him. Heck, he was there when she was upset after Orochimaru betrayed them."

"Orochimaru betrays a lot of people. I should now," says Itachi, thinking about when the snake Sannin turned on the Akatsuki. "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you later, Kushina-san." He walks out of the door and notices an evil presence. "Someone's here," he says in his head. He turns around and sees a figure jumping on the buildings. "Where do you think you're going," he says summoning a crow to follow him.

 _(Kabuto's Secret Base, Land of Fire)_

 _Ino vs Jirobo_

Ino found it very difficult to keep up with Jirobo after his Curse Mark kicked. The Sound Ninja 4's muscle rushed at her and launched a punch. Ino tired to block it, only to get faked out and get kicked in the gut.

"Peh! Is this all Konoha has to offer," says Jirobo, smiling. "You aren't even an appetizer." Ino growls at her opponent.

"Don't underestimate me, fatso," she yells making hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" She releases her fire blast again only to have blocked by a chunk of the earth.

"Your little lighter won't work on me again. Now, time to dig in!" Jirobo puts his hands to the ground. "Earth Style Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness!" Suddenly, a dome of rock close in on Ino, much to her worry.

"What the hell?!" She tries to break the rock with kicks and punches, only to have the barrier withstand the impacts. "Ok, then we'll try this!" She makes the hand signs for her Fire Ball Jutsu and aims it at the rocks. "Take this!" The attack hits the rock, leaving a dent. "Nice. Now for another one!" Ino got ready to fire another blast before seeing the dome repair itself. "How?!" She could here Jirobo laughing outside.

"It's useless! Any attacks you do to this barrier, it automatically heals itself. In the meantime, I'll be taking all your chakra." Ino growls until she starts to feel weaker as time progresses.

"Damn it! If I stay in here, this barrier is gonna literally suck the life out of me," says Ino as she tries to continue her assault on the entirety of the dome, only to have it heal again.

"Keep trying! It'll give me more fuel," says Jirobo, smiling evilly. Ino growls in frustration until she notices patches of the dome healing slower than other sections.

"Hmm, I wonder," she thinks with a smile. "Hey, chubs!"

"It's Jirobo," he says in annoyance.

"Yeah whatever. Look, I give up. Let me out and I'll help you defeat Team Kitsune Flash." Jirobo looks with intrigue.

"What's with this turn of character?"

"It's just that I don't feel like dying today, so I'll take any chance," Ino says, walking around the dome.

"And why should I trust you," says Jirobo in distrust.

"Because I know all their techniques and weaknesses," says Ino, as she walks to one side of the dome and smiles.

"Nice try! But not gonna work," he says as he continues with his Justu. Suddenly, the dome explodes in the back. "WHAT?!" He sees Ino walk out as the dome crumbles to the ground. "But, how'd you know?!"

"A technique where the chakra is siphoned from the victim needs to be applied with equal effort. You just siphoned my energy from just one side, so I knew that onside was weakly structured," says Ino.

"Hmm, pretty smarts, for a blonde," Jirobo says smirking, much to Ino's annoyance.

"What was that?!" Ino had hated being called a dumb blonde, ever since she was young. She even hated it a couple weeks ago when she was on Pleasure Street and Ayoi called her that out of spite for Naruto choosing them over Ayoi's group.

"I mean, I already knew that brat who wore orange was dumb as door nails, so it wouldn't surprise me if he attracted another dumb blonde." Ino pops a vein in her forehead.

"That's it! I'm taking you down, you jerk!" She charges at Jirobo, who smirks.

"Time for my ultimate attack," he says in his mind. Ino throws a punch before Jirobo lunges forward. "Crumbling Palm!" He hits the kunoichi in the stomach with a palm, knocking the wind out of her. "Rising Knee!" He follows up with a knee to the gut, lifting Ino into the air. "Thrusting Shoulder!" He hits her with a charging shoulder attack, knocking her back. "Rock Attack!" He punches her out of the air and into the ground. Ino coughs blood as Jirobo pins her to the ground with a palm. "I'll be taking the last of your chakra now," he says with an evil smile.

"He's too fast," thinks Ino.

"Don't feel bad. This is the same technique I used to utterly destroy another Konoha shinobi, when Orochimaru sent us to take Sasuke. I remember he was just as dumb as he was fat," says Jirobo laughing. Ino looks to Jirobo in hatred.

"YOU!? YOU WE'RE THE ONE WHO HURT CHOJI!?" The Sound ninja smirks.

"Was that his name? I don't remember. Then again he was too weak to remember. Now die! Pressure Palm!" Jirobo hits Ino with his palm, making a crater. "Ha! You weren't enough for a meal!" He notices the dust clear and sees Ino disappeared. "What?!" Suddenly, he feels a biting pain in his arm and sees a white snake on his arm, its fangs embedded in his skin. Jirobo knocks it away and holds his arm.

"This fight is over," says Ino standing behind him. Jirobo turns around and gets ready to charge before his vision starts to get blurry.

"What-What did you do to me?"

"Nice. The poison is already taking effect," says Ino with an evil grin resembling that of Orochimaru. Jirobo gasps.

"Poison?!"

"Yep, it's one of my favorites. It's fast acting and will start to tear your body apart at the seams." The Sound ninja glares before he holds his throat and begins to choke, coughing up blood. His veins began to glow purple and his body started to crack.

"No! I can't die like this!"

"This is for Choji! Give Orochimaru my regards," says Ino as Jirobo's body suddenly explodes in a shower of blood and guts. The platinum haired kunoichi looks to see a bit of Jirobo on her shoe. "EWW! GROSS!" She kicks the piece off of her shoe. "Man, that guy was tough to beat. At least I finished what Choji started."

 _*Hinata vs Kidomaru*_

Hinata ran around trying to evade the attacks that came from Kidomaru's giant summon. Kidomaru laughed like a madman as he threw his golden hooks at her, nicking her arm.

"You can't escape me or Kyodaigumo, you little brat," he says.

"I'm not trying to escape. I'm just distracting you," Hinata says with a smirk. Kidomaru looks in shock until he turns around to see another Hinata jumping at him. "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" Kidomaru is knocked off his summon as the original Hinata. "You're done!" She hits him with a powerful palm to the gut, sending him back. Kidomaru smiles.

"Game over." Hinata looks in bewilderment until she sees Kyodaigumo secrete a giant sack.

"What is that," she asks in shock. Kidomaru smirks.

"Rain of Spiders!" Suddenly, the sack explodes to release an entire swarm of dog-sized spiders that spider begin to spin a strand of webbing and jump on Hinata, wrapping her up. "You can't escape now," says Kidomaru as he runs up and swings one of his golden hooks at Hinata, hitting her in the gut and sending her back. The Hyuga Princess holds her stomach.

"I thought so. That golden material is like your webbing, except it's like some form of metal." Hinata slowly picks herself up as Kidomaru upchucks an endless hail of golden saliva, which molds and form a forest of pillars. She looks around in shock. "Where is he?" Suddenly, a whistling sounds in the air as something whizzes pasts Hinata, slicing her cheek. She holds her cheek, trying to stop the blood, and looks to see a golden arrow embedded in the wall behind her. She activates her Byakugan and sees Kidomaru perched on one of the pillars, a bow in his hands.

"You can't escape! I'll find you and kill you slowly. It appears you're not as strong as your cousin," says Kidomaru. Hinata clutches her fists. She hated being told that she was weaker than her clan.

"I'm not weak. I have to prove myself. Ino-san, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. They all believe in me. So, I will never give up," she says in her head. Suddenly, she hears a clicking noise and looks above to see Kyodaigumo on the sealing above her. The giant spider abruptly explodes, releasing a rain of webs that fall on Hinata. Kidomaru smiles before he makes a hand sign. The webs on Hinata tighten and stick themselves to the wall, holding the victim in a spread eagle position."What?! But how?"

"What my Kyodaigumo sees, I see as well," his voice echos. "Now 100% accuracy! Spider Bow: Fierce Rip!" He fires another golden arrow at a devastating speed. Hinata sees the arrow closing in on her and funnels her charka into her hands.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" She spins her body around violently, snapping the webs and causing the gold arrow to ricochet off the chakra sphere. Kidomaru sees the arrow coming towards him and jumps out of the way on to another pillar. The arrow nicks his arm, causing a gash.. He glares at Hinata.

"That little Konoha whore! That's it!" He spits up a spiral tipped golden arrow with a thread of web attached to it. He notices Hinata charging towards his location. "So she's giving me an easy target huh? But still, this will be the strongest arrow. 120% accuracy! Destruction level: super maximum!" He fires the arrow at Hinata, guiding it through the pillars. The arrow finds Hinata and makes its way through her stomach. "Got her!" Suddenly, Hinata disappears in a puff of smoke. "What?!" Suddenly, he turns around to see Hinata in her Gentle Fist stance.

"This is the stance! Eight Trigrams: Celsesty Dynasty Barrage!" She hits Kidomaru with her ultimate attack, snapping all his bones and tendons. "As you would say, the game is over." She finishes Kidomaru off with a devastating palm to the head, snapping his neck upwards. The Sound Ninja falls to the ground, his curse mark dissipating. Hinata jumps down and checks his pulse. She smiles. "I finally did it! I avenged Neji!" She turns around and walks away. "I hope the others are ok?"

 _*Sakura vs Tayuya*_

Sakura evades Tayuya's assault of punches effortlessly. She could tell she was more of a long-distance fighter.

"Man, she sucks at Taijustsu. How did she ever become Orochimaru's favorite pawns," says Sakura in her head.

 **"CHA! This fight is too easy,"** says Inner Sakura with a fist in the air. Suddenly Tayuya smirks as she summons her minions again.

"Again with this things? You're just a one trick pony," says Sakura.

"Shut the hell up, you pink clod! Plus, I'll make this even better for you. Now, Demon Flute: Phantom Wave!" She plays her flute and the three demons release some ghost like worm with multiple mouths. Sakura stands alert.

"This is starting to get interesting," she says with a smile as the worm like creatures attack. The medical ninja punches at the worm, only to have them pass through her, taking a blue tendril from her body. "What the heck?" Tayuya smirks.

"You can't attack them. They attack and take your chakra, one bit at a time." Sakura glares.

"So that flute of your's can do all that?" says Sakura. "Summoning, controlling, and now chakra stealing. You are a real pain."

"And what you gonna do about it, bitch" Tayuya says smirking. Suddenly, Sakura rushes in close and attacks with a variety of punches and kicks, surprising Tayuya. She knocks the foul-mouthed woman to the ground before jumping on her back.

"Now, let's deal with that dirty mouth of yours," says Sakura taking out a bar of soap.

"Let me go, damn it! I swear if you try to-MMPH!" Her insult is cut off as the bar is jammed into her mouth. Tayuya squirms around and gags as Sakura scrubbed the soap against her tongue.

"There we go. Let's make sure your tongue is clean as clean can be," the pink haired fox says with a smirk.

"MMMM! MM-MMPH," says Tayuya as her mouth begins to soap up. She manages to dislodge Sakura and pulls the bar of soap out of her mouth. "You ugly slut! You'll pay for that!" She grabs her flute and plays a tune. "Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia!" Sakura's arms suddenly lift up and her legs buckle.

"What?! My arms! I can't move! Is this Genjutsu?" Suddenly, she sees an illusion of Naruto, Ino, and Hinata all dead in front of her with Sasuke standing above them, his Chidori active. "No! This isn't real!"

"Sakura," says Sasuke. "You are weak. You can't stop me, just like they couldn't." The Uchiha lunges at Sakura, stabbing her with the Chidori.

"NOOOOO," she yells. In the real world, Tayuya walks up and draws a kunai out.

"Eat this, you little clod!" She brings the kunai back, until Sakura's eyes open. Tayuya jumps back in shock. "What the hell? You should be out!"

"How dare you make me see such a vial image?! Now, I'm seriously going to kill you," says Sakura as she bring her closed hands to her face. "I'll have to use it. First Gate: Gate of Opening, open! Second Gate: Gate of Healing!" Tayuya looks in shock.

"No! Her chakra reserves are off the charts! She must of broken free because of the amount chakra she has left in her body." Suddenly, Sakura's skin starts to turn red as she generates a green aura around her

"Third Gate: Gate of Life, Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain!" Tayuya looks in fear as she grabs her flute.

"I'll have to put her back into the Genjutsu."

"Fifth Gate: Gate of Closing, open!" Sakura's body releases a blast of energy that sends Tayuya back a couple feet and snaps her flute in two.

"How the hell does she have this much power?!" Suddenly, Sakura releases a loud yell.

"The Eight Inner Gates: Sixth Gate: Gate of Joy! OPEN!" Sakura glares at Tayuya and attacks with a punch to the stomach, making her cough blood. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me, you evil demon! I'm gonna make you pay after you made me watch the evil Genjutsu!" She starts to dash all around Tayuya, who looks around nervously.

"She's fast!" Suddenly, Sakura teleports in front her before unleashing a power kick, sending her flying into the air. The Sound ninja looks to see the pink haired in front her, her fist cocked back. "Oh crap!" Sakura then proceeds to launch an endless and super fast barrage of fire powered punches.

"Asakujaku!" Sakura's attack start to set Tayuya's lungs on fire, making her mouth smoke before she punches her down to earth, causing a crater. Sakura returns to the ground on one knee. "Whew! That took a lot of energy! I can't believe Guy is able to open all those gates and still look happy!" She looks to see Tayuya's dead incinerated corpse.

 **"CHA! At least we showed that demon band reject who's boss,"** says Inner Sakura with two thumbs up.

 _*Naruto vs Sakon and Ukon*_

Sakon and Ukon continued to assault Naruto with their barrage of kicks and punches as he kept summoning Shadow Clones to assist him.

"Dang! I don't know how Kiba managed to stay alive long enough to beat these guys," says Naruto. "I have to find a way to win and regroup with the others so we can kill Kabuto." Sakon and Ukon smile.

"He's getting weaker, brother," says Ukon.

"Let's end this," says Sakon as he and his brother lunge at Naruto.

"Out of my sight!" They kick the blond Jinchuuriki back as they bite their thumbs.

"Summoning: Rashomon!" They touch the ground as a giant gate arise behind Naruto, stopping him.

The twins rush at their opponent and prepare for their ultimate attack.

"Multi Fist Barrage!" They unleash a barrage of punches at the helpless Kitsune Flash, causing the wall to bulge on the other side.

"We'll make minced meat of you," says Sakon as he finishes with a final punch that shatters the Rashomon. Naruto is then sent flying into the wall. "It's over, scum!" Naruto slowly stands up.

"No, it's never over until I say it is! And that's when Kabuto's head is served on a pike in the center of Konoha!" He forms a cross hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He summons 5 Shadow Clones and tosses to them 5 kunai with his father's marking. "Wait for my signal."

"OK," the clones say. The original runs at the two twins and jumps into the air.

"NOW!"

The clones throw every single kunai at Sakon and Ukon, who block them.

"Heh! Was that all?"

"No, that was a diversion," says a clone. Suddenly, the original Naruto dashes around the twins, using his father's Justu.

"Flying Raijin: Kitsune Flash Combo!" He grabs every one of the kunai before slashing at them.

"Damn you," yell Ukon as he tries to predict his moves until he sees Naruto dashing at them with a giant Rasengan.

"Rasengan Bomb!" He throws the attack at the twins, engulfing them in a giant explosion.

"NOOOOOOO," the twins yell before their bodies are disintegrated. Naruto kneels on the ground.

"Kitsune-sama!" He looks to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata walking up to him, Sakura leaning on Ino.

"You OK, Sakura," asks Naruto in concern.

"Yeah, I just used the Sixth Gate's ultimate technique," she says with a smile. Naruto smiles back.

"They've fought very hard," says Naruto in his mind. "Alright team! Let's go cut the head off a snake!" The team walked over the exit and went to fight the fake Orochimaru.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, that was probably the longest chapter I have ever written! Oh well! It makes it more fun! Also a little heads up: When Hinata finishes off Kidomaru, she says "This is the stance!" I based it off of Hit's Ultimate Attack in Dragon Ball Fighterz. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review and PM me your thoughts. Any rude and mean comments will be removed. Next time, Cutting the Head off the Snake! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	7. Cutting the Head off the Snake Part 1

_Hey guys! The results are in from the poll, and the winner is...Tenten! Let me tell you, it was a landslide victory: Tenten-17, Fu-9, Rock Lee-2. Thanks for voting and now, let get going with this chapter!_ Also Happy Father's day!

 _(Kabuto's Secret Base, Land of Fire)_

Team Kitsune Flash walks down a corridor of doors, looking to find Kabuto.

"Mistress, do you see him," asks Temptress. Mistress uses her Byakugan to scan all the doors.

"Not yet, but I feel that we are getting closer. The chakra is getting mire sinister as we walk down."

"Let's find this snake and cut its head off," says Huntress cracking her knuckles. She looks to Naruto, who seems to be in deep thought. "You ok, Kitsune-sama?" The blond Jinchuuriki looks to his team.

"You seem uneasy. Is there something on your mind," asks Mistress.

"I'm OK guys. It's just I feel like something bad is gonna happen," he says. Huntress puts her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's OK Naruto. I think I know what's wrong." Naruto looks to his second in command. "You feel angry that Kabuto made you fight your father, so you want to end him yourself." The man known as Kitsune Flash looked down to the ground.

"It's just, when he made me fight my father, I just felt so much rage," he says. "I want to rip him to shreds." His fist clutches. The three kunoichi look to their leader with sadness.

"Naruto-kun," says Hinata until she suddenly feels an overwhelming dark presence near them. "Guys! I think I found him!" The others follow her lead to a door. "There's no mistake; Kabuto is behind this door." Sakura tightens her gloves, Ino grabs a kunai and gets ready for the fight, and Naruto summons a Shadow Clone.

"Get ready team! Kabuto is just around this door," says Naruto. "Be on guard!"

"You got it," says Ino as they open the door and walk in. The team looks in shock to see they were in a giant cave with stalactites and stalagmites.

"What the hell," says Naruto as they venture deeper into the cave before they hear a chuckling.

"Well, well. You managed to defeat my Sound Ninja 4. But from the looks of it, you all seem tired. Just give up and become my new test subject." Team Kitsune Flash stands ready.

"We aren't giving up and we sure as hell aren't gonna become your puppets," says Sakura, much to Kabuto's amusement.

"My, my. I see you've gotten bolder, Sakura-chan. And here I thought the only thing you cared about was Sasuke," he says. Sakura's eyes widen. "Oh that's right! Sasuke didn't like you ever in his life and Naruto-kun took most of the heat for that. I did hear that Naruto-kun hated you for a long time and snapped at you." Sakura's eyes tear up as she falls to her knees. Naruto glares.

"Shut up Kabuto! Sakura-chan is my best friend and I will never hate her," he says. Sakura looks to Naruto.

"Naruto."

"You've played with people's emotions too much. It's time you pay the price! Now show yourself, snake scum!"

"Very well," says Kabuto as he walks out from behind a stalagmite. "Let's get down to business."

 _(Konohagakure, Land of Fire)_

Itachi's crow followed the unknown figure from Kushina's house to a secret door and flew back to its master a couple feet back.

"Who is trying to spy on Kushina-san? Is it Danzo?" The Uchiha genius stealthily walks in to the door and stays in the shadows. He walks down a series of steps to find a giant underground sanctuary. There dozens of ANBU Shinobi, but they didn't wear the standard attire; they wore black cloaks.

"Wait, I remember these people," Itachi says in his head. "These guys are ROOT, a secret organization led by Danzo. I thought Lord Third ordered them to be disbanded." He looks to see the figure he was following walk up to the front of the group and kneel before a certain man.

"So, what is the report of your mission? What of Itachi Uchiha," says the man before turning around to reveal the old war hawk himself.

"He is guarding Kushina Uzumaki. We won't be able to make our move," the figure says in a voice that made Itachi's eyes widen.

"No. Don't tell me."

"You've done well, my new apprentice. Soon, I will become Hokage and you can have everything you want," says Danzo as the figure removes his mask and cloak to reveal a face that Itachi knew all too well. The man who was spying on him was none other than his own brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi looked in shock to see his brother join the one who ordered the execution of his entire clan.

"All I want is to kill my brother, Naruto, his team, and everyone he loves, starting with his mother," Sasuke says with a sinister smile. Itachi starts to retreat before accidentally knocking a pebble over the cliff, alerting the several of ROOT members in the room. Sasuke looks to see his brother and smiles. "Well, looks like my wish will come true." Itachi dashes out of there as Danzo looks to Sasuke.

"Make sure that traitor doesn't escape."

"As you wish, sensei," says Sasuke as he runs after Itachi, Danzo smirking.

"All will be mine."

 _(Kabuto's Secret Base, Land of Fire)_

Naruto ran at Kabuto with a Rasengan in his hand.

"I'm going to end you Kabuto! RASENGAN!" The spiraling blue orb makes contact with his opponent's chest. The three kunoichi smile.

"He got him," says Ino.

"Nice one, Naruto," says Sakura. Suddenly, their smiles are wiped away as they see Kabuto was unfazed by Naruto's attack.

"Was that it? I must say, I'm a little disappointed," he says as Naruto jumps back.

"You hit him with a giant compressed chakra ball and it didn't even scratch him," says Sakura in disbelief. Kabuto smirks before rushing at the group.

"Let me show you the fruits of my training," he says swinging at Hinata. The Hyuga Princess dodges out of the way of the way, only to get knocked back into a wall.

"Hinata," calls out Sakua as she runs to help her friend. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. But he didn't even touch me." Sakura looks in shock.

"So how were you sent flying into this wall?" Naruto looks at Kabuto.

"First my Rasengan fails to make a dent in him and second he sends Hinata flying without touching her." His eyes widen in realization. "It couldn't be!" Kabuto lunges at Ino with a kick, that misses but still sends her flying.

"What the hell?! How are you doing that," she yells in frustration.

"You guys! I've figured it out!" Everyone looks at Naruto.

"What's up," asks Sakura.

"Kabuto's fighting style, it's no ordinary fighting style. It's Sage Mode!" The three kunoichi look in shock.

"You mean the style that Jiraiya-sama uses? But I only thought it was for toads," says Ino.

"During my training with Fukasaku-sama, I learned that there's a place for Sage Training, but for snakes. It's called Ryuchi Cave." Kabuto smiles.

"So you know about the snake's Sage Mode? Impressive. Yes, I went to the White Snake Sage, who bit me and imbued me with natural energy, granting me the power of Sage Mode. BEHOLD!" He rips off his cloak and team Kitsune Flash looks in shock. Kabuto had yellow, snake-like irides and blackened sclerae, as well as purple pigmentation around his eyes that extended down to his shoulder blades. There was a giant white snake protruding from his navel and wrapped around his body.

"He's like a monster," says Hinata.

"Wrong, miss Hyuga! I am a dragon, far far above you puny mortals! NOW DIE!"

 _(Konohagakure, Land of Fire)_

Itachi ran away from the ROOT hideout, moving towards the Hokage residence.

"I must alert Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama about this. Danzo must be stopped." Suddenly, he hears a sound of chirping birds and turns around to see Sasuke, Chidori aimed at him. Itachi jumps out of the way as his brother smashes his hand into the roof of a building.

"Going somewhere, brother," Sasuke says with a sinister smile.

"Sasuke, why are you teaming up with Danzo? He's an evil man," says Itachi.

"Really? After you murdered our clan and parents, you say he's the evil one," scoffs Sasuke. The elder Uchiha looks in dispair. He knew he would have to tell him.

"Sasuke, you don't understand! He's-!"

"The one who told you to murder our clan? Yes I know all about that." Itachi looks in shock.

"He told you?

"Yes."

"Then why are you teaming with him," says Itachi.

"Because the clan was weak. Konoha is weak. Under Danzo's rule, we'll all be saved. And the only one standing the way are you and Naruto." Itachi looks in sadness. His brother had went too deep into darkness.

"Sasuke, what has happened to you," he says in his mind.

"Enough talk! Now die!" Sasuke charges at Itachi and slashes at his throat with Kusanagi. Itachi jumps out of the way before he feel a sharp stab in his back. He turns around to see another Sasuke behind him, his Chidori spear puncturing through his back and out from below his ribs. "You got too lax, brother."

"Sasuke, you should quit this path while you're ahead. If you go further, all you will do is end up worst than before." Itachi's eyes close as his brother rips his spear out of his body.

"Pathetic," says Sasuke as he walks away, unknowing that their was someone watching from the shadows and rushing towards Itachi's body. The figure checks for a pulse, getting a faint beating.

"Hold on Itachi. I'll get you to help," says the figure, picking up his body and running towards the Hokage tower.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the other chapters but I had a long day with my dad, going to a Comic Con in my hometown and all that. And don't worry. I'm not killing off Itachi. I just need to keep the suspense on high. Hoped you enjoyed! I wanted to make Sasuke look like a giant jerk so it would be more satisfying to serve his comeuppance. Next time, Cutting the Head off the Snake Part 2. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	8. Cutting the Head off the Snake Part 2

_Heyo guys! Time to get into the next chapter of the story. The battle between Team Kitsune Flash and Kabuto begins! On to the fight!_

 _(Kabuto's Secret Base, Land of Fire)_

Kabuto attacks the team of mercenaries by launching the snake from his navel at them. Naruto and his team jump out of the way. Ino makes some quick hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The ball of fire is launched at Kabuto, who jumps out of the way barely. The Snake Sage smiles.

"Close, but no cigar," he says until he sees Hinata, charge him from behind.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Kabuto blocks with his arms before kicking Hinata backwards.

"Crap! He's too strong," says Sakura. Suddenly, Naruto gets an idea.

"Sakura, defend me for one sec." The pink haired kunoichi looks to her friend.

"What for?"

"Trust me," he says with a smile.

"Alright. I got your back." Sakura charges at Kabuto, who smirks.

"That won't do!" He swings his tail at the attacking kunoichi, only to have her jump up and come down with an axe kick.

"Heaven Kick of Pain!" Kabuto rolls out of the way as Sakura hits the ground, leaving a crater in the ground.

"I see you've gained Tsuande's strength. So you have improved more than being Sasuke's fan boy." Sakura seethes in anger.

"Shut the hell up, Kabuto! I know how much of a jerk I've been, always following Sasuke and hitting Naruto. But now, I am a changed person and I will show you my strength!" She charges at Kabuto, her fist clenched. "CHAAAA!" She punches at the Snake Sage, who grabs her fist.

"You can't beat me with those moves." Sakura smiles.

"I'm not trying to beat you. I'm just distracting you for one sec." Kabuto looks with confusion before he turns around to see Naruto, his eyes yellow with orange borders, with two Rasengans in hand.

"RASENGAN BARRAGE!" The spiraling blue balls of Chakra make contact with Kabuto's chest, sending him back. The new Orochimaru smiles.

"Now this is a fight!"

"Kabuto Yakushi, I will make sure you pay for everything you've done, right here and now," says Naruto, pointing at his foe.

"Guess I'll have to bring out the big guns," says Kabuto as he claps his hands.

 _(Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure)_

Itachi slowly wakes up on a bed in the hospital. He tries to sit up, but winces in pain. He looks to see he's been bandaged tightly around the chest. The door opens to reveal Kushina rushing in.

"Are you OK, Itachi?!" He nods as she hugs him lightly.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. 5 minutes after you left my house, Anko showed up to tell me you went after some guy in a hood. I followed and I saw you lying on the roof with a wound in your chest. So I brought you here and Tsunade-sama healed you." The door opens and Tsunade and Jiraiya walk into the room.

"How are you feeling, Itachi," asks Tsunade.

"A little sore, but I can move."

"What happened," asks Jiraiya. Itachi looks down with a look of depression.

"When I left Kushina, I sensed a disturbing presence. I looked to see someone jumping on the roofs and sent a crow to follow him. I tracked him to some underground base that turned out to be owned by ROOT." The others look in shock.

"Danzo was behind this? But why," asks Kushina.

"He wants to be Hokage and rule with an iron fist," says Itachi. Tsunade growls.

"I knew it! Ever since Sarutobi-sensei became the Third Hokage, he's been obsessed with being Hokage."

"But that's not all," says Itachi, further intriguing the group. "The cloaked man knelt before Danzo and took off his mask. The man was...Sasuke." The others looks with shock.

"What?! But why? Danzo is the one who ordered the entire Uchiha Clan dead. In fact, Sasuke should be against Danzo," says Jiraiya.

"He says that the Uchiha and Konoha are too weak and only under Danzo can Konoha succeed," Itachi continues. Tsunade punches the wall.

"Damn that council! Going behind my back and releasing Sasuke to be Danzo's personal lap dog." She looks to Itachi. "What's Sasuke's plan?"

"He wants to kill those who are in Danzo's way. This includes you, Jiraiya-sama, Kushina, and Naruto-kun's team." Kushina gasps.

"He wants to kill my son? But why?"

"He must be still mad when Naruto beat him twice in a row," says Jiraiya. He looks to Tsunade. "What do we do?" The busty blonde Hokage ponders for one sec and sighs.

"As much as it pains me to say this, we must play it cool and outsmart Danzo without him knowing we're onto him. Meanwhile, regarding Naruto, I'll send him a message about the events, along with a new member I have in mind."

"You know, he might just rush in and attack Danzo and Sasuke right," says Jiraiya.

"Naruto's a little dim-witted, but he'll understand that he's at a disadvantage and play it smart." She looks to Itachi. "I will have some loyal ANBU guard your room. Take care." She and Jiraiya walk out together. Kushina looks to Itachi.

"I hope you get better," she says as she gives Itachi a kiss on the forehead. The Uchiha genius blushes as Kushina leaves the room.

 _(Kabuto's Secret Base, Land of Fire)_

Team Kistune Flash looks in shock as Kabuto begins to summon a figure from his navel. The figure was Sakon of the Sound Ninja Four.

"Wait, that's one of those Sound Ninja Four jerks," says Ino. Kabuto smiles.

"Yes. When they died the first time, I collected their DNA and merged it with mine. So now, I can use their abilities. Observe! Kidomaru!" He claps his hands again and Sakon morphs into Kidomaru. Kabuto makes a hand sign and causes the second body to spit out a heavy hail of webs. Team Kistune Flash jumps out of the way as Hinata charges her foe.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" She hits Kabuto with a barrage of attack, only to get smacked backward by the snake in his stomach.

"Hinata," calls out Sakura as she goes to help her friend. Naruto charges with a Rasengan in his hand. Kabuto claps his hands again.

"Jirobo!" The bust of Jirobo comes out and puts his palms to the ground. "Earth Style: Terra Shield!" A giant wall of rock rises up and stops Naruto's advance.

"Damn it! He can use all the Sound Four's abilities." Kabuto smirks as he claps his hands yet again. "Tayuya!" The only female member appears in his stomach, holding her flute. Kabuto then makes her play the flute, making Naruto's eyes widen in realization.

"Genjutsu! Quick, cover your ears!" Him and the girls cover their ears in the nick of time. The Snake Sage smiles.

"My, my, you sure are stubborn."

"Stop playing around Kabuto and fight us for real," says Naruto.

"Very well." His body starts to protrude sharp white spikes. "Shikotsumyaku (Macabre Bone Pulse)!" He charges at the group of mercenaries, swinging at them with the spikes in his arms.

"Yuck! What are these things," asks Ino.

"They're bones. This is the Kekkai Genkai of Kimimaro, the original leader of the Sound Four and Sasuke's former predecessor as Orochimaro's vessel," says Naruto.

"You know your stuff, Naruto-kun. Now let's end this!" Kabuto makes some quick hand movements. "Sage Art: White Extreme Attack!" He releases crimson dragon from his mouth with an orb in its hand. The dragon coils around the orb before exploding in a brilliant show of white light. The heroes try to turn away but can't move.

"What? I can't move," says Sakura. Kabuto laughs.

"The light moves at high vibrations. Any and all movement is negated in the process. Now, to finish you off!" He makes a hand sign before putting his hands to the ground. "Sage Art: Inorganic Reanimation!" The stalactites and stalagmites suddenly move at the kunoichi. Naruto looks in fear.

"NOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Naruto disappears for one second before reappearing in front of the girls, slashing through the stone pillars with his father's kunai. Kabuto looks in shock and rage.

"Damn you! Die!" He charges at Naruto with a bone sword, only to get kicked back. The blond ninja summons his clone, who throws a hail of kunai at Kabuto before teleporting to the kunai and slashing at them repeatedly.

"You were right. It is time to end this." The clone grabs Kabuto and teleports him in front of Naruto, who builds up a Rasengan. "Take this!" He shoves the compressed Chakra ball into Kabuto's chest, sending him back into one of the stalagmite he tried to use. The pillar of rock stabs Kabuto through the back and exits his chest. The girls look in shock.

"Naruto just messed him up," says Ino.

"He really is strong," says Hinata.

"You did it Naruto," says Sakura.

 **"CHAAA! You kicked the crap out of that faker,"** yells Inner Sakura raising her fist.

Naruto takes a knee and pants.

"Whew! That was intense." The girls run over to Naruto and congratulate him.

"Nice move, Naruto. What do you call that," asks Ino.

"Oh that? It's nothing really. I call it 'Flying Thunder God: Space–Time Hurricane Flash Sequential Steps: Style Zero'." The girls sweat drop at the name. "What wrong?"

"That name seems a little bit too long, Naruto-kun," says Hinata. Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, my dad had it in his scrolls for me to learn." They hear coughing and laughing and looks to see Kabuto barely alive.

"How the hell are you still alive," says Naruto in rage.

"You think you've won? You have no idea what's coming," says Kabuto as he coughs up blood. Team Kitsune Flash looks in shock.

"What is that supposed to mean," asks Sakura.

"You shall never know until it's too late," says Kabuto as his body goes limp.

"GAH! I hate when they do that," yells Naruto.

"What did he mean," asks Hinata.

"Could it be a new threat? Like the Akatsuki," asks Ino.

"We'll have to worry about that later. I'll have my clone send the remains of Kabuto to Tsunade-obachan and we can head out." Naruto and his team walk out as his clone seals Kabuto's remains in a scroll and moves towards Konoha.

 _(Hokage's Office, Konohagakure)_

Tsundae stands behind her desk, looking out over the city.

"I will defend this village, just as my grandfather and sensei did." Shizune walks in.

"Tsunade-sama, I have her."

"Bring her in," says the Hokage as she takes a seat. The door opens as Shizune walks in with a familiar face: Tenten.

"You called me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Tenten, I did. I have a mission for you. You are going to assist Naruto and his team and give them this message." She hands Tenten a scroll. The weapons master looks with wide eyes.

"Wait, you mean?!"

"Tenten, you are hearby a member of Team Kitsune Flash!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Kabuto has fallen! Serves him right for making Naruto fight his father. Do any of you have an idea of what Kabuto meant? BTW, the move Naruto used to defeat Kabuto was in fact Minato's Ultimate Justu from the Ninja Storm games (He even pays homage by saying the "Nothing really" quote at the end.) Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and PM me if you have any question or ideas. "Any rude or hateful comments will be blocked/ignored. Next time, Enter: Kitsune Marksman. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	9. Enter: Kitsune Marksman

_Hey guys! Hope you guys are going to have a Happy 4th of July. Let us celebrate the birth of America through Fireworks and Hotdogs! Now, on to the story!_

 _(Team Kitsune Flash Safe House, Land of Fire)_

Naruto starts his early morning practice in his backyard. He was wearing nothing but his orange and black cargo pants. He started his workout with a series of push ups before starting a series of sit ups. His sweat made his body glisten and shine. As he began his Taijustsu practice, the Kyuubi spoke.

 **"You still worried about what that snake Kabuto said?"** Naruto looks down.

"It's just that I feel that something big is going to happen," he says as he drinks from his water bottle.

 **"Might have to deal with the Uchiha. After all, he did want to take his body,"** The Kyuubi says. Naruto felt a pain in his chest. To think Sasuke would have something to do with this would logical. Suddenly, Ino and Hinata fall through the doorway, much to Naruto's shock.

"Ino? Hinata? What the heck are you doing?" Hinata looked up and blushed, seeing the blond Jinchuuriki without a shirt.

"We, uh, were just passing by," says Ino sweating nervously. Naruto lifts an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Oh really? Sakura, is this true?" Sakura comes from behind the doorway, her arms folded across her chest.

"Nope, they were trying to take a sneak peek at you shirtless." Ino glares at her best friend.

"Dang it, Billboard Brow, you traitor!" Sakura waves her off as she walks away. Naruto looks two the two kunoichis, who look down in shame.

"You two need to better hold your hormones back. You may be grown women, but you need to act like it. Now as punishment, you two are going shopping for food supplies." He hands them a list. "Don't come back until you have everything on the list." Ino and Hinata sigh in relief at the fact that they were given a light punishment. Hinata grabs the list as they walk out to collect the items as Sakura comes back.

"Naruto, we have a visitor." Naruto looks in intrigue.

"Who is it," he wonders as he walks into the room, putting his shirt on. Sakura guides her leader to the dining room to find Tenten sitting there. "Tenten? What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama sent me to give you this scroll. She says it is of deep importance you read it," says the bun-headed ninja. Naruto grabs the scroll and opens it up. His eyes widen up as he reads the scroll.

"This can't be?!" Sakura looks at the scroll herself and has the same reaction.

"Sasuke has been set free and is working for Danzo?"

 _(Shopping District)_

Ino and Hinata walk down the street of shops, trying to complete the list. They had completed everything but two things: milk and eggs. They arrived at a store that had what they need.

"Alright, let's get this done," says Ino. "I can't believe Sakura betrayed us."

"Ino-san, we did do something unethical. So we have to take responsibility," says Hinata as she grabs the milk and eggs. Ino sighs as they head to pay for their food. They walk out of the store before a hooded figure runs in front of them, making Ino fall to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it, you jerk," she yells as the figure turns around to reveal a face that she knew well. Ino looks in shock as she sees the blond hair of the figure covering one eye. The figure looks in shock and fear as they run away, only to get wrapped up by a snake around their body and thrown into an alley. They look up to see the platinum blonde ninja standing above them.

"Ino-san, what are you doing," Hinata says in surprise. Ino pulls the figure back and rips the hood off to reveal Deidara, a former Akatsuki member. Ino smiles.

"Well, if it isn't Daldara," she says evilly.

"It's Deidara, you psycho! Now let me go," the so called artist yells.

"What are you doing here," asks Ino. "Let me guess: you wanted to get punished again. I never took you for a masochist."

"W-What?! No! I'm not into SM," yells Deidara. Hinata hits him in the nucleolus chakra point. "Huh?! I can't move!"

"Your chakra points have sealed off. Now tell us what you're doing here."

"No way! I won't," the clay artist says in defiance.

"Oh well, I guess it's torture for you," says Ino with her evil smile as she hits their prisoner in the head with the back of a kunai, knocking him out. She notices a giant rectangular box nearby. "Hinata, help me toss him into box. But let's tie him up first."

"But we don't have any chakra rope," the Hyuga princess says.

"I got something better," Ino says as she pulls out a roll of duct tape. Hinata looks in intrigue.

"Why do you have duct tape with you?"

"Oh, I always carry it."

"What for," Hinata asks as Ino blushes.

"N-No reason," she says as she begin to wrap the tape around the unconscious Akatsuki member's body. "She must not know that I intended to give this to Naruto for a BDSM session," she says in her head. The two kunoichi throw him into the box and tape it down. Hinata grabs a sealing scroll and makes a hand sign, sealing the box inside.

"Let's get back to Naruto-kun."

 _(Team Kitsune Flash Safe House, Land of Fire)_

Naruto and Sakura looks in shock to hear that their former teammate and friend had joined the one who ordered the Uchiha clan dead. Tenten went to comfort them.

"I'm sorry. This is all terrible news for you," says the bun haired ninja. Naruto looks up.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Itachi, and your mother. In fact, Itachi found Sasuke spying on your mother. He chased after him and was lead to a ROOT underground lair. He sneaked in, only to get discovered and tracked down by Sasuke. Itachi took a Chidori to the back that broke his ribs and grazed his lung. He's still alive, thank Kami."

"I never thought Sasuke would resort to this," Sakura says. "How did the council have him released? They should've had him executed for being a deserter and an escapee."

"The council didn't release him. Danzo tricked the guards at Sasuke's prison into letting him be his executioner. Little did they know, he made Sasuke his disciple and right hand man. He also told him about the massacre," Tenten states. Naruto and Sakura look in shock.

"Then why is Sasuke with him," asks the blond Jinchuuriki.

"Itachi said that Sasuke thinks the Uchiha clan and Konoha are weak and that Danzo can lead them down the path to be stronger."

"So, he wants to overthrow Tsunade-sama," says Sakura. "We have to do something." Naruto sighs.

"This is tough. We can't go in and reveal Danzo without proof. He is a village elder after all. We need to reveal that he is truly evil." Suddenly, Hinata and Ino arrive.

"Naruto, we have something you need to see," says Ino.

"You guys got the list completed," asks Naruto.

"That, and we got something that could possibly be of use," says Hinata, as she pulls out the sealing scroll and summons the giant box. The others look in shock.

"What the-How much of everything did you get," asks Sakura. Suddenly, the box begins to move as yelling is heard inside. Naruto looks in shock.

"You guys kidnapped someone?!" Ino and Hinata hold their hands up as Naruto opens the box to reveal the bound and gagged Deidara. "Him?!"

"Yep, he bumped into us on the street."

"Ino, why is he wrapped up in duct tape," asks Sakura. Ino blushes.

"N-No reason," she yells in embarrassment.

"OK, let's lock him in the spare room," says Naruto. "Meanwhile, I'll fill you guys in on what you missed."

 _(Hokage's Office, Konohagakure)_

Tsunade sits at her desk, sipping sake while doing her paperwork.

"SHIZUNE! MORE SAKE!" Shizune runs in with 5 bottles of sake on a tray.

"Tsunade-sama, please. You need to cut back on the sake."

"Well, excuse me if I'm trying to keep my job! Sake helps me think," the busty blonde Hokage scoffs. The two were not aware of a hand above them with a vial of clear substance. The vial's contents are poured into one of the sake bottles, unknown to the women in the room.

"Look, I know you're worried about Danzo and Sasuke, but you have to take it easy," says Shizune. Tsunade stands up and punches a wall, much to her aide's shock. "AIYEEE!"

"That damned war hawk is not fit to be Hokage and will never take my place. The only one I will let take my place is Naruto. Now, go get the rest of the paper work." Shizune runs out as Tsunade grabs a bottle of sake and pours it into her cup. "What's your next move, Danzo?" She sips her sake before her eyes go wide. She spits out the sake as she holds her throat coughing. "The hell was that?!" Her vision starts to get blurry. "No. Don't tell me?" She hits the ground face first as the door opens. She looks up to see Danzo, holding a bound and gagged Shizune.

"Well, Tsunade, it seems your legendary bad luck has struck again," the war hawk says smiling. Tsunade glares at her assailant.

"You spiked my sake? You bastard." Suddenly, a figure arises from the ground. It looked like a Venus flytrap. It opened its mouth to reveal a man; one half white and the other half black. The main thing that made her shocked was that the man was wearing an Akatsuki robe. It was their spy Zetsu.

"Well, if it isn't the power granddaughter of the First Hokage," says White Zetsu

"What have you done, Danzo," says Tsunade in rage.

"The Akatsuki have agreed to help me in my goals and I promised to help them with theirs."

"We made the substance that we slipped into your drink and helped with Sasuke's release," says Black Zetsu.

"What do you want," asks Tsunade, trying to fight the effects of the drug.

"We need the Kyuubi, all so we can revive Madara Uchiha." Hearing that name made the Hokage look in shock.

"Enough. Time to finish this," says Danzo as he kicks Tsunade in the face, knocking her out before picking her up. "I will take her to my base to prepare for the final stage."

"All hail Madara-sama," says Black Zetsu as he disappears into the ground.

 _(Team Kistune Flash Safe House, Land of Fire)_

Naruto fills Ino and Hinata in on what happened while they were away. They were in shock to hear that Sasuke joined Danzo and was planning to overthrow Tsunade.

"I can't believe that Sasuke would fall this far," says Ino.

"Even after hearing that Danzo forced Itachi-san to kill his clan," says Hinata. She looks to Naruto. "We have to stop them from overthrowing Tsunade-sama and slaughtering the others."

"Yeah, the four of us can do it," says Ino. Naruto chuckles.

"I think you mean the five of us." Hinata and Ino look in shock.

"What are you saying, Naruto-kun," asks Hinata.

"Allow me to introduce our new member," says the blonde Jinchuuriki as he points to Tenten. "I give you Tenten, AKA Kitsune Marksmen."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well that was a little shock value for you! Just so you know, the truth about "Tobi" will be revealed soon along with the reveal of Pain and Konan. I'll give it about two chapters later. Also, I wanted to make Zetsu a double agent as their were certain Akatsuki I liked and others I didn't:_

 _Liked: Pain, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi (They weren't completely evil)_

 _Disliked: Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Deidara. (They were A-holes)_

 _Review and PM you thoughts and comments. Again, any rude comments will be removed and blocked, like I did to a certain jerk (You might know him as Yojimbra) Next time, An Unlikely Alliance. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	10. Unlikely Alliance

_Heyo dudes! It's time for the next chapter! In this chapter, there will be a lot of shocking events, so hold on to your butts. Now that Tenten has joined the group, there have been people wanting me to make her a part of the harem. Well, ask and ye shall receive. Might not be in this chapter, maybe in a later chapter. Also be warned there might be a mild reference to rape in the chapter, just to make a character even more evil for the readers to hate. Now, on to the story._

 _(Tanzaku Armor Shop, Land of Fire)_

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino wait outside of the dressing rooms as Tenten got her attire on. Naruto leaned against the wall with his eyes closed while the girls tapped their feet.

"Man, its like women take so long to get ready," thinks Naruto. Suddenly, Tenten calls out.

"You guys ready to see the new me?" Ino looks over.

"About time," she says in her head. The weapon mistress walked out and the others looked in amazement. Tenten wore a brown hooded trench coat, a blue qipao shirt (Like she wore in Part 1), a brown skirt that reached her knees and under them, black shorts to her mid thigh. She wore long black sandals and had metal arm guards with retractable blades in the forearms. She had a fox mask like the other girls; It was brown with two shurikens on the cheeks. She struck a pose.

"How do I look?"

"You look ready to take on the entire ninja world," says Sakura in awe.

"You look great, Tenten-san," says Hinata.

"Complete badass," says Ino.

"Welcome to the team, Tenten. Or should I say 'Kitsune Marksman'," says Naruto. Tenten smirks as they walk out of the store. "I think Bushy Brows would definitely think you look sexy like this." Tenten looks to Naruto as she scratches her head.

"Yeah, about that. Me and Lee kinda broke up." The guys look in shock.

"Aw, what? You two looked so cute," says Ino.

"What happened," asks Hinata.

"Meh, we just wanted to meet other people. It was a mutual thing.

"Sorry about bringing it up," says Naruto

"Nah, Nah! It's fine," Tenten says waving it off. Suddenly, they hear a voice coming their way.

"NARUTO!" They look to see Jiraiya running towards them at full speed.

"Is that," Sakura begins to ask before the Toad Sannin trips and crashes into their leader.

"GAH! Pervy Sage?! What the hell," yells Naruto as Jiraiya gets up.

"Sorry Naruto," he says helping him up. "I just had urgent news to tell you. It concerns Tsunade." The team of mercenaries look in shock.

"Tsunade-sama? What's wrong," asks Sakura in worry. Jiraiya looks down in shame.

"Danzo kidnapped her." Naruto looks with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Shizune saw it happen when Danzo overpowered her. And that's not it."

"What else happened," asks Ino.

"She says there was an Akatsuki member among them." Tenten looks in shock.

"The Akatsuki are working with Danzo? But why?"

Shizune heard them say that they went behind their leader's back and talk about reviving Madara Uchiha." The others look in shock.

"WHAT?! They want to revive the most sinister ninja in all the five great nations," says Naruto.

"But why," asks Sakura.

"That I don't know. I tried to follow them, but they chased me out of Konoha. Then I went to find you." Jiraiya grabs Naruto's shoulder. "Please Naruto. You have to help me save Tsunade." Naruto and the others looked at the Toad Sannin with sad eyes. Tsunade meant everything to him.

"Pervy Sage," says Naruto. "Don't worry. We'll save Tsunade-obachan. Believe it!" The girls look with teary eyes.

"Naruto, you really are a kind soul," says Sakura in her head as she wipes her tears. "Alright team! Let's make a plan!" She raises her fist in the air as something drops from her pack. The others look down to see a blue book named "The Healing of a Broken Heart." Sakura looks with her jaw wide open in embarrassment as the others have mixed reactions. Naruto looked in shock that Sakura of all people - the one who always scolded him for being pervy - actually read his book. Jiraiya looked with comical tears that another person chose Naruto's book over his Icha Icha books. Hinata blushed in shock that Sakura has actually bought it. Ino smirked in hilarity that Sakura was caught red-handed reading an adult book. Tenten was indifferent because she knew one of her teammates was actually a closet pervert.

"Huh," says Tenten in shock. Everyone looks at Sakura, who starts to sweat drop.

"Sakura, is that my book," says Naruto in shock.

"Umm, maybe," the pink haired kunoichi says nervously. Ino breaks out laughing.

"Busted!" Sakura looks to her best friend with daggers.

"Shut it Ino pig!"

"We'll discuss this later," says Naruto as they leave for the Safe House. "Don't forget your book, Sakura," he says snickering. Sakura sighs as she picks it up.

"Damn it! I will never be able to live it down," she says in her mind.

 **"CHA! Although it was totally worth it,"** Inner Sakura says with two thumbs up.

 _(Underground ROOT Headquarters, Konohagakure)_

Tsunade wakes up in complete darkness before light suddenly rushes to her eyes. She looks to see Danzo standing over her, holding the bag that was over her head.

"Enjoy your sleep, Tsunade-hime," the mummy says with an evil smile. Tsunade tries to lunge at Danzo, but finds herself tied up while kneeling, her green jacket discarded to the side. "Well, it would appear that the Hokage is nothing but show." Tsuande snarls.

"Damn you, Danzo! I'll kill you!" She ends up getting backhanded across the face by Danzo, before he grabs her by the chin.

"Now you should now to respect your elders. Didn't your grandfather teach you that." Tsunade spits in Danzo's face.

"Don't you dare talk of my grandfather lightly! He was more of a ninja than you ever were!" The elder looks to his captive.

"Defiant as ever. Maybe I should've just had the Akatsuki kill you."

"Why did you team up with them," Tsunade says in hate.

"In order to become Hokage, I had to take drastic measures. The Akatsuki can help me with my goals. After I become Hokage, I'll kill you, Jiraiya, Naruto, and any other person who dares to stand in my way." The Slug Sannin looks to Danzo.

"A Hokage should protect the village, not threaten its citizens. You will never become Hokage!" Suddenly, two ROOT ninja come in and kneel before Danzo. One with orange hair and gold eyes. He wore a black jacket with red stripes over a short red kimono. The other had black hair and wore a mask that covered most of his face, except for his mouth. He wore the same attire as his friend, minus the kimono.

"Fu! Torune! What of Jiraiya?"

"He escaped, Danzo-sama. Sorry," says Fu.

"It is OK. He will not be of any use to us," says Danzo as he looks to Tsunade. "However, I think I will make sure he has a reason to come back." He reaches for her grey blouse and tears it off, revealing her bare 106 cm breasts. The fifth Hokage looks with despair as she know what Danzo is planning to do.

"Don't you dare! Jiraiya and Naruto will kill-MMPH!" Her warning is cut off as Danzo ties a handkerchief around her mouth.

"Fu! Torune! Hold her down," he says as he undoes his shirt. The two ROOT forces Tsunade to the ground as Danzo grabs her dark blue pants and rips them off. "Time to have some fun," he says evilly as he strokes her chest.

 _(Team Kistune Flash Safe House, Land of Fire)_

Team Kitsune Flash and Jiraya sit in the main room of the house.

"Revive Madara? Why would Sasuke join such a heinous cause," asks Naruto.

"His hatred has gone to a whole nother level," says Jiraiya. "There's no saving him this time."

"So we might have to kill him," says Sakura.

"It would appear so." Naruto looks up to his team. "But first we need more allies to help fight Danzo's group."

"We could get Kumo forces. They would definitely be willing to help," says Ino. Suddenly, Naruto gets an idea.

"I have an idea. But you guys have to trust me," he says. The others look in intrigue.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun," asks Hinata.

"Sometimes, in times of great peril, one must ask help from their worst enemies."

"What are you saying," asks Tenten.

"We could ask the Akatsuki." The others look in shock.

"Ask the Akatsuki?! Why should we get help from those mercenary scum," asks Ino.

"Look. Pervy Sage said that the Akatsuki that teamed up with Danzo have betrayed the others," says Naruto.

"And what about the victims of the Akatsuki?! Asuma-sensei!? The Jinchuuriki?! Don't they mean anything?!" Sakura puts her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Ino, I agree with Naruto: while the Akatsuki can't be forgiven for their past actions, they can still help us stop Danzo and their traitors."

"Ino-san, we have to let go of our hatred," says Hinata. Ino ponders for a sec and sighs.

"I guess we could ask for their help. Still, we should make sure they don't betray us."

"But, wait, we don't know where their main base of operations are," says Tenten.

"I have a plan," says Naruto smiling before looking at Ino. "And I'm going to need your torture techniques."

"What's the plan," asks Ino smiling evilly.

"We'll ask him."

 _To Be Continued_

 _DUN DUN DUN! Team Kitsune Flash asking for help from the Akatsuki?! Who saw that coming?! Sorry if this chapter was a little than the others, but still I think it had enough suspense and plot development for it. So, what do you think? Will the Akatsuki join Team Kitsune Flash? Can they be trusted? Will Konoha fall to Danzo? PM and Review me. Any rude or hateful comments will be blocked and/or ignored. Next time, To Amegakure. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	11. To Amegakure

_Heyo my friends! Time for the next part of the story. In this chapter, there will be a little lemony goodness for all you fans. Also, in case you guys are wondering, some are wanting me to stay with the plot of the original story. Ok guys, let me just say, that I am doing a little bit that matches what the original author had in mind (new member joining Team Kitsune Flash and Deidara possibly being alive). I know there are some points that I might have altered, but I just wanted to make it even more interesting. So just stay with me people! I assure you that this will be a great story._

 _(Team Kitsune Flash Safe House, Land of Fire)_

The team of mercenaries and Jiraiya stand in front of a certain room, from which they hear a lot yelling and shouting.

"Man, he's just as noisy as ever," says Naruto as he nods to Ino. "Sakura, open the door. Hinata, get ready to strike his nucleolus point. Tenten and Pervy Sage, get ready to use brute force if necessary." The others nod as Sakura put her hand on the knob.

"Here we go," says the pink haired medical ninja as she opens the door. Suddenly, Deidara runs and jumps at Naruto, who falls back in shock.

"I'll kill you, hmm," he yells before Hinata steps in and delivers a devastating palm to the chest, striking his nucleolus point. The former Akatsuki hits the floor, face first.

"Are you OK, Kitsune-kun," asks the Hyuga princess as she goes to help Naruto to his feet.

"I'm good. Just surprised me a little bit," says the blond Jinchuuriki as he stands up and dusts himself off. He picks up the immobilized captive and puts him back in the room. "Ok, now you're going to answer my questions." Deidara scoffs.

"And why should I answer to the likes of you, hmm?" Naruto smirks.

"Say hello to my friend, Temptress." The platinum blonde ninja waves, much to the Akatsuki's fear. "I take it you two have met before. Now, here's how we can do it: you can answer my questions or I can have Ino force them out of you." Temptress walks closer to Deidara, who recoils in fear.

"Please, just keep her away," he says in fear, turn pale white with fear. Naruto nods.

"Ok. Now, where does your leader reside?" Deidara shrugs.

"Don't know, hmm."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Naruto's voice raises.

"Leader-sama has always been secretive about his location, you see. No one in the Akatsuki knows where he lives except for his partner, hmm." Ino leans into his face.

"Ok, then do you know where the partner is. Start talking or else." Deidara tries to put on a tough guy act.

"Or what, hmm," he says with false bravery. Temptress smiles evilly as she grabs one his hands.

"May I, Kitsune-sama?"

"Go ahead," says Naruto nodding. Temptress puts her index finger to Deidara's ring finger before quickly pushing, snapping his finger back. The Akatsuki lets out a shrill scream, much to Ino's pleasure.

"Next I'll do your middle finger if you don't tell us now." Deidara winces in pain.

"OK! OK! His partner lives in Amegakure, about 2 days from the Land of Fire! If you go there you might know about Leader-sama's location! Just please let me go!" Naruto nods to Ino, who kicks Deidara in the face, knocking him out. He looks to the rest of his team.

"So we head to Amegakure, to find the Akatsuki." Sakura looks at the unconscious Akatsuki.

"Can we trust his word? We could be headed for a trap."

"He's telling the truth," says Hinata. "I could sense his charka is genuine." Naruto looks to his mentor.

"Pervy Sage, can you lead us to Amegakure?" Jiraiya smiles.

"I can. I just so happen to know the leader there." Naruto smiles.

"Alright team! We leave in 2 hours. Grab everything you need. Meanwhile, I'll have my clone take him back to Iwa." The group breaks up to prepare for their journey.

 _(Hidden Location)_

A blue haired girl walks into a dark room, where 6 capsules are stationed. She walks over to one of them and puts her hand on it.

"Yahiko. You should've been here to see our progress. Soon, we'll be able to achieve true peace," she says as she closes her eyes. Suddenly, a dark presence walks into the room. She opens her eyes. "Yes, Madara?" She turns around to see a man wearing an Akatsuki cloak and a spiral orange mask with a hole. In the hole was a Sharingan, piercing the air with an ominous glow.

"We have a little issue. It would appear that there's a traitor among our ranks," he says with a dark voice. "They have teamed with Konoha and Danzo." The girl glares with anger.

"That scum. It is that Konoha is so corrupt, I lost a friend." She looks to Madara. "Who is the traitor?"

"It would appear that it was in fact Zetsu who has turned on us. And after all the times we've been together."

"So, what shall we do? Should we kill him ourselves," asks the girl.

"No. We should make sure they are not suspicious of our knowledge, so we should play it smooth. We should let Pain also know." It was at that time that Madara broke into his Tobi persona. "So, let's just play it safe and eat some dumplings!" Tobi runs out of the room. The girl opens one of the capsules to reveal an orange haired man with closed eyes. He had six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on his upper wrist and some just under his neck.

"Pain, wake up." The man opens to reveal purple eyes with a ripple pattern. He arises from the capsule and stands up. He looks to the girl.

"Konan. Why have you awoken me?" Konan kneels.

"Madara says that there is a traitor among our ranks." Pain looks down to his partner.

"Tell me everything."

 _(Team Kitsune Flash Safe House, Land of Fire)_

Sakura got her equipment ready for the trip to Amegakure: several kunai and shuriken, her med pack, and her rations. Suddenly, she hears a loud knock on the door. She looks in wonder.

"Who could that be," she asks in her head. "Come in." The door opens to reveal Naruto in his Kitsune Flash attire, his mask on top of his head. "Naruto? Why are you here?" She noticed her best friend let out a sigh.

"Sakura, you've read my book right," he says. Sakura coils back. She felt embarrassed that he find out about her reading his book.

"Y-yeah a little," she says, looking at the ground. "I know, I'm a pervert right?" Naruto looks to her friend.

"No, no, no. It's not that. It's just, I felt that you hate me if you realized the characters." Sakura's eyes widen as she knew what he meant. The fact that Imari was using Takeshi so she could have Aoshi's heart was based on how Team Seven was in their younger days made her heart feel heavy.

"I did see that," she says quietly. Naruto turns around.

"I'm sorry. Back then, I felt so much hate I wanted to write it all down to vent it out," he says before turning to her with tears in her eyes. "I just couldn't live with that guilt after I excepted you back. I felt so dirty after writing that."

"Naruto," Sakura says quietly. "It's OK Naruto. I know how you felt you shouldn't feel guilty anymore. In fact, I should be the one to apologize for making you feel that way. After following Sasuke till now, I know that he never deserved me and I deserved better." She hugs Naruto. "Your friendship is the best thing I could ever ask for." The blond Jinchuuriki smiles as he returns the hug.

"Thanks Sakura," he says as he breaks the hug. "Now, shall we get moving?"

"Yeah, let's get heading to Amegakure," she says as she and Naruto put their masks on.

 _(Timeskip)_

Team Kitsune Flash and Jiraiya stood outside the house, geared up and ready to go.

"Alright team! Are we ready," asks Naruto.

"Ready, Kitsune-sama," says Sakura, tightening her gloves.

"Let's kick some ass," says Ino, pounding her fists.

"For Konoha," say Hinata and Tenten

"Tsunade, hold on for me," says Jiraiya.

"Team Kitsune Flash, GO!" The team dashes into the forest towards Amegakure.

 _(Konohagakure, Land of Fire)_

Shino, Kiba and his team sit at the Korean BBQ place, enjoying some food and talking.

"Ya know Shino? It's nice to have a good guy talk between you and me," says the dog trainer. "I have been so busy with my team and missions that I haven't had time to just chill." The insect user looks to his friend.

"True Kiba. You and Hinata are like siblings to me. And I see you and your team have been getting better." Kiba looks to his genin team, who's chatting among themselves and laughing.

"Yeah, now I know how it feels to be a sensei. It's pretty cool," he says taking a sip of his tea. "By the way, I wonder how Hinata's doing on her missions with Naruto and them?"

"She's probably doing fine. You know she's gotten a lot stronger since the Chunin Exams. Heck, she could probably take on the both of us," says Shino.

"Yeah. I still feel jealous that Naruto has 3 girls on his team. I can just imagine how lucky he is," Kiba says as he take a bite of his BBQ. Suddenly, his eyes go wide and his face turns red. "AHHHHHHHHH! SO HOT!" He waves his hand at his mouth before downing an entire pitcher of water. "The hell just happened?!" He notices his team giggling as one of them held a bottle of hot sauce. "YOU LITTLE BRATS!" He chases them out of the restaurant in rage. Shino sighs.

"I guess I'll be paying for the bill," he says as he motions for the check.

 _(Forest on the border of the Land of Fire, Nightfall)_

Team Kistune Flash and Jiraiya set up their camp just as they near the end of the Land of Fire. They begin to go to sleep in their respective sleeping bags as Naruto looks to see a figure moving away from the camp. He looks to see the others fast asleep and notices one bag is empty.

"Wait, who went out?" He gets up and follows the footsteps into the forest, where he finds a waterfall and pond. He looks to see a familiar figure sitting by the shore. "Hinata?" The Hyuga heiress jumps in shock.

"Naruto-kun?! I thought you were asleep? Did I awake you?"

"No no. I was somewhat already awake. Why are you out here," asks Naruto.

"It just helps me clear my head. There's been something on my mind as of lately." She looks to her blonde crush with a blush. "After I saw you and Sakura-san naked." Naruto scratches his head.

"Oh that thing. Well, it was just something Sakura wanted me to do for her."

"I see. Do you like her," she asks putting her index fingers together.

"Yeah."

"More than me?" Naruto looks in shock. "I get it because you two have been together for a while. If you like her more, then I won't stop you."

"Hinata look." He grabs her shoulders. "I love you, Sakura and Ino all the same. In fact, I'm thinking about being apart of the CRA." Hinata looks in shock.

"You mean the Clan Restoration Act, that the First Hokage put so many male shinobi could have multiple wives to help their clan grow?"

"Why not? I mean all of you girls are special to me and I love you all." Hinata smiles.

"Naruto-kun," she says quietly. "Very well. In that case..." She begins to take off her clothes, revealing her bare body. Naruto looks in shock. "I want you to take my virginity." The Kyuubi laughs.

 **"Brat, it's finally happening! The Hyuga vixen wants you to be her first."**

"I can't believe it," he says. "She wants me to be her first."

 **"Don't chicken out! I will take your body and finish the job,"** the Kyuubi says, much to his container's annoyance.

"Shut it fox! I'm trying to think of a plan," says Naruto as he begins to undress himself. "Shall we get started, Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushes at the name and nods. She lies on the ground as Naruto rests a top of her. He slides his 12 inch manhood between her legs and begins to thrust his hips. Hinata moans lightly in ecstasy.

"Naruto-kun, faster," she says between pants. Naruto smiles as he increases the speed of his hips. Hinata crosses her legs around his back, making sure he doesn't escape. The blond Jinchuuriki then proceeds to cup his mouth around her left nipple and lightly suck.

 **"That's right! Get that milkshake,"** says the Kyuubi with a smile. Naruto waves off the tailed beast and begins to suck Hinata's right nipple.

"Naruto-kun, drink my milk," she says with a blush on her face. Naruto smirks.

"Damn, this girl is boobalicious," he says with a fox-like grin.

"Naruto-kun, I think I'm gonna cum."

"Then let's do it together, Hina-chan," Naruto says, stroking Hinata's D cup tits. The two continue thrusting before they reach their climax.

"Naruto-kuuuuuuun," Hinata calls out, tightening her grip on Naruto.

"Hina-chaaaaaaan," he call as he arches his back and releases his spunk into the Hyuga heiress. The two break away and lie on the ground next to each other.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hina-chan," Naruto says as they kiss and fall asleep.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well there you have it! Naruto and Hinata have officially lost their virginity. So, what do you think? Review and PM me. Any rude and hateful comments will be blocked and/or ignored. Next Time, Bombshell in the Rain. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	12. Bombshell in the Rain

_Heyo dudes! For all of you Boruto watchers, I take it you saw the battle between the 5 Kage and Momoshiki. Let me just say that was a truly epic battle, especially when Boruto used his father's giant rasengan to send him straight into space. Anyhoo, let's get going with the next chapter!_

 _(Forest on the Border of the Land of Fire, Daybreak)_

Sakura wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs and sees Jiraiya tending to breakfast.

"Morning Sakura," says Tenten as she sits by Sakura and hands her a plate.

"Hey Tenten," says the pink haired medical ninja as she takes a bite of her eggs. She looks to see Naruto and Hinata not around. "Where did Naruto and Hinata go?"

"I don't know," the weapon specialist says. "They were gone when we woke up."

"I'll go find them," says Ino as she sets her plate down. "Don't touch my food."

"I'll come with you, Ino," says Sakura as her and the platinum blonde walk into the forest. They reach the waterfall and look in shock of what laid before them. On the floor was a stark naked Naruto and Hinata cuddling each other. They both had hickeys on their neck. Sakura and Ino felt their jaws drop.

"You have to be kidding me," says Sakura. "You're telling me that these two were sleeping out in the wild buck naked?" She goes over to Naruto and shakes him lightly. "Naruto wake up. It's time to head on." Naruto shifts over.

"Mmm, five more minutes, mom," he says quietly. Sakura can't help but smile at how cute he sounded. Their blond Jinchuuriki opens his eyes to see Sakura and Ino in front of him. "Oh hey Sakura. Ino." He closes his eyes for one sec before snapping them open quickly. "SAKURA!? INO!?"He notices he was still naked and looked to see Hinata next to him also naked.

"Well, you two must've had a nice night," says Ino smirking as she looked at her leader's impressive manhood. Hinata begins to stir.

"Naruto-kun, what time is it," she says rubbing her eyes. She looks to see Sakura and Ino standing before them. She then noticed she was still naked and turned crimson and covered up her body. "Sakura-san, Ino-san, we can explain."

"Oh there's no need for that," says Ino. "You two must've had fun with each other. Let me guess you guys lost both your virginity?" The two naked ninja look down in shame.

"No freaking way," says Sakura. "You mean you two actually did 'it'?" Naruto looks away.

"Kinda," he says with shame and in preparation for a slap to the face. But what he heard next was shocking.

"Congrats you two," says Ino. Naruto and Hinata look in shock. They were expecting a lot of criticism from the two kunoichi.

"Huh? You're not mad," asks Hinata. Sakura puts her hands on her shoulder.

"Look Hinata. You've liked Naruto longer than the two of us, so it's only natural that you make love to him first." The pink haired kunoichi turns away. "You two get dressed. We won't tell anyone about this 'incident'." Ino and Sakura walk away as Naruto and Hinata get dressed.

"Well, Hinata sure got lucky," says Ino.

"Yep, those two definitely looked cute together," says Sakura

 **"Next time we should sleep with that hot blond chunk of beef,"** says Inner Sakura giving two thumbs up, much to the original's embarrassment. Meanwhile, as Naruto and Hinata got dressed, the former looks to his partner.

"You know Hina-chan? I had fun last night," Naruto say with his trademark smile as he zips up his pants. Hinata smiles as well.

"I did too Naruto-kun," she says as she zips up her shirt.

 _(Underground ROOT Facility, Konohagakure)_

Danzo sits on his throne, with his top three subordinates kneeling before him.

"Your mission is this: you are to hunt down Jiraiya the Gallant and Naruto Uzumaki AKA Kitsune Flash and bring them to me."

"Danzo-sama, if I may ask, why do we need to bring them alive? Can't we just kill them where they stand," asks Fu.

"Normally, I would make such order. But, the Akatsuki have asked that I present Naruto Uzumaki as a trophy and a sacrifice for Madara's resurrection.

"We will do as you please, Danzo-sama," says Torune before they leave. Danzo halts Sasuke.

"I will give you permission to kill one of the members on Naruto's team." The Uchiha smiles.

"My pleasure. I'll make sure that dobe knows how it feel to lose something," he says before leaving. "Now which member of his team should I kill?"

"Soon my reign as Hokage will be absolute," says Danzo looking over to the battered and unconscious body of Tsunade, tied up and gagged in a cage.

 _(Entrance to Amegakure)_

Team Kitsune Flash and Jiraiya arrive at the gate of Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. The name was fitting as it was pouring rain constantly to the point where the entire village was on a lake.

"So this is Amegakure," says Sakura.

"Dang it! All this rain is going to mess up my hair," says Ino. The others sweat drop.

"I think your hair is the least you have to worry about, Ino," says Tenten, as they walk to the town. Jiraiya step forward.

"Hasen't changed at all," he says. Naruto looks to he master.

"So Pervy Sage, how much do you know about Amegakure?"

"A lot. Actually, I fought here during the Second Great Ninja War, along with Tsunade and Orochimaru."

"Did you fight any tough enemies," asks Hinata.

"I did, in fact. The main one I fought was the leader of Amegakure, Hanzo of the Salamander. He actually wiped out an entire Konoha platoon with his poisonous attacks." The others looked in shock.

"He was that strong," asks Sakura. "How did you beat him?"

"Pure luck," says Jiraiya. "Against his summoning Ibuse, we were back to a corner. Seeing that we were tough opponents and lasted longer than we did, he let us live and out of respect, he dubbed us 'The Legendary Sannin'." The others look in awe.

"Wow, so that's how you three became famous," says Tenten. "And I always thought you were just a huge pervert." Jiraya face plants as the others smirk.

"Just so you know, Sarutobi-sensei was just as worse as me," the Toad Sage remarks.

"Wait! The Third Hokage was a pervert?! That's hard to believe," says Ino. She knew that he was a very serious ninja.

"It's true. I actually knocked him out with my Sexy Jutsu plenty of times," says Naruto.

"You have to be kidding me," says Sakura. "He fell for that technique?"

"Plus, him and I went researching at Hot Springs so many times," says Jiraiya as they reach the city. "OK, here's the plan: we'll ask someone where Hanzo is and we'll ask for his help in locating the Akatsuki. After we find them, we'll propose a truce until we stop Danzo."

"I still can't believe we have to ask the Akatsuki for help," says Ino. Naruto looks to the platinum blonde and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Ino. I get the hate for the Akatsuki. After all, I'm their main target. But still, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. The Akatsuki could be the driving force to help us fight Danzo and Sasuke." They walk over to a little tea bar and sit down. The waitress walks by.

"How can I help you guys," she says.

"We'll take your most popular tea and 6 orders of dumplings," says Jiraiya.

"At once," says the waitress as she walks away. After 3 minutes, she brings the food by their table. "Here you go." She looks at Naruto in shock. "You're Kitsune Flash, Konoha's top mercenary. What brings you here to Amegakure?"

"We're here to speak with your leader," says Naruto.

"So you have business with Pain-sama?" The others stare in bewilderment.

"Isn't the leader of Amegakure Hanzo," asks Sakura. The waitress looks in shock.

"You didn't know? Hanzo died a long time ago and Pain-sama took over."

"I see," says Jiraiya. "We'll just speak with this Pain. Where can we find him?"

"He lives in that building over there." She points to a tall building a couple miles away. "There he lives with the Angel, his most trusted ally."

"Thanks for the help," says Naruto as he put 5,000 ryo on the table before leaving the bar.

"So, Hanzo is dead and this Pain is the leader," says Ino.

"Then we'll go find Pain," says Hinata as they head towards the building, unknown they were being watched.

"So Jiraiya-sensei has returned and he's brought Team Kitsune Flash with him," says the figure. "Then we'll lead them to us."

 _(Land of Fire Border)_

Fu, Torune, and Sasuke dash through the forest looking for traces of Naruto and his group.

"Where are they," wonders Torune. Sasuke uses his Sharingan to try and find their chakra signatures.

"I sense residual chakra in this direction. They seem to be a ways ahead, but they're close," he says as they head forward.

"I can't to get my hands on those mercenary scum bags," says Fu.

"Don't let your guard down," says Sasuke. "That dobe is different than before and I want to be the one to bring him in. Also, I want him to watch as I kill one of his teammates." The three ROOT ninja make their way out of the Land of Fire. "Just you wait Naruto. After I deal with you, I'll kill that worthless mother of yours."

 _(Pain's Building, Amegakure)_

Team Kitsune Flash and Jiraiya walk up to the building and enter.

"Be alert," says Naruto. "We don't know who could be watching from the shadows" They walk deeper into the building before reaching a big room, that the door seals shut.

"Crap! We're trapped," says Sakura as she gets into a fighting stance. The others stand ready to fight before they hear a voice.

"Welcome Team Kitsune Flash and Jiraiya-sensei," says the voice.

"Sensei? You have another pupil," asks Tenten. A figure steps out into the open. The others look in shock to see a women with blue hair and an Akatsuki robe.

"It's you. Konan," says Jiraiya. "I see you've gotten more beautiful than before."

"And you're still the same pervert as before," Konan says with a mysterious tone.

"Who is this girl, Pervy Sage," asks Naruto.

"One of three war orphans I took in after the Second Ninja War. Although I had heard they died."

"She's an Akatsuki," says Hinata as she gets into her Gentle Fist stance.

"So, why have you Konoha scum come here? Let me guess, Danzo wants you to kill us?" The others look in shock.

"Danzo? You think we work for him," says Sakura.

"Don't play with me! Danzo has influenced so many people! Now, tell us why you're here?!" Naruto steps up.

"Easy. We aren't here to fight. We're here to ask for your help to stop Danzo." Konan looks to the blond Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. So you've come to ask for help from us?"

"Yes. Look, the Akatsuki aren't my favorite people. But I think that through an alliance, we can stop Danzo's plot." Konan looks to the Konoha ninja.

"So you think that an alliance will erase all the villainy that Konoha has done to us?" Ino scoffs.

"Enough of this! Do you want to fight or not?!"

"Ino! Calm down," says Sakura. Konan smirks.

"You think you could take me, little girl?" A vein pops on Ino's head.

"LITTLE GIRL?! That's it! I'mma kill this bitch!" Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten hold Ino back.

"Ino-san please," says Hinata. "This won't accomplish anything." Suddenly, a different voice sounds.

"So, the Kyuubi steps into my domain." They look as another figure steps up beside Konan, who bows.

"Pain. What shall we do?" The others look in shock.

"That's Pain," says Naruto. Jiraiya notices the ripple pattern of his eyes.

"Those eyes. The Rinnegan?"

"It's been a while, Jiraiya-sensei," says Pain.

"So, you must the leader of the Akatsuki. I must say I'm shocked that you've become like this, Nagato. But why do you look like Yahiko?" The orange haired leader looks to his former master.

"There was a fellow named that, but he died a long time ago," says the man known as Nagato. Jiraiya looks in shock.

"Yahiko is dead?"

"What are you saying, Pervy Sage? Who is this guy," asks Naruto.

"Those eyes belong to another student of mine named Nagato. However, the body is that of his friend Yahiko."

"How does that work," asks Tenten in shock.

"These eyes have given me the power of a god, and with them, I will bring true peace to this world," says Pain.

"Look Pain! Why is Konoha so villainous in your eyes," asks Sakura. "What did we ever do to you?"

"It was Konoha that killed my parents and my friend." The others look in shock. "You waged war on our village and we had to struggle to survive." The Konoha ninja look to the Akatsuki leader.

"Pain, I'm sorry that your life was filed with loss, but kidnapping Jinchuuriki and killing them isn't the way to true peace. Join us so we can stop Danzo," says Naruto. Pain sports an indifferent look on his face.

"Why should we team up with the same village that wrought destruction upon us," says Konan.

"Very well." The Konoha ninja and Konan look in shock as Pain jumps down. "I will join you, but only if you defeat me." Ino scoffs.

"Kitsune-sama could beat anyone here." Pain smirks.

"Is that so? Then how about we up the stakes?" Suddenly, 5 figures jumped down to join Pain's side. All of them had orange hair and Rinnegans. "Behold, the Six Paths of Pain. Beat all 6 of them and we'll work with you. Lose and I will kill all of you."

"Deal," says Naruto. "If it will knock some sense into you."

 _To be Continued._

 _There we have it guys! The beginning of a fateful battle. Will Naruto win Pain over, or will Pain kill them all? Review and PM me. Any rude and hateful comments will be ignored/reported. Next time, Know Pain. Everybody, Clap your Hands._


	13. Know Pain

_Hey guys! We are nearing the end of July, and we know what that means: Back to School. Some of you are like "YAY!", Others be like "NOOOO!". Honestly, I'm excited for college. I went to community college for the last few years for preparation. Anyhoo, on to the next chapter!_

 _(Pain's Building, Amegakure)_

Naruto and his group stood in shock at the 5 additional bodies that had appeared. The first was bald with an unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, no ears and a large jaw. It also had a vertical ring piercing on its nose, six spike studs all around its head, three studs on the top and bottom of each of its six arms, an enormous cylindrical stud on its chin, and two vertical studs on each of its upper cheeks.

The second was tall and had multiple piercings, including a diagonal bar through its nose, two circular studs in a vertical row on each of its cheeks, two studs placed horizontally on its chin, and a stud on each of its shoulders near its neck. Its hair flowed down its back.

The third had a long ponytail with a fringe hanging down the right side of his face. It had a large bridge piercing through its upper nose which was attached on each cheek with a circular stud, one stud on its upper nose, six studs around the bottom of its face, and one stud on each ear. It didn't have eyebrows.

The forth was stocky and had small spiked piercings covering his entire bottom lip, two vertical spike studs on the front of his nose, one spike stud on each cheek, a spike going through each ear and a stud on each of his shoulders, close to his neck. Its hair was combed back and put in a small pony tail.

The final one was also stocky and had a circular stud on the bridge of its nose, a diagonal row of studs on each of its cheeks, three spike piercings in each of its ears, and a stud on each of its shoulders near its neck.

"HEY! That's cheating," says Ino. "How is Naruto supposed to fight 6 people at once?"

"Don't worry, Ino. He will find a way," says Sakura. Naruto stands at ready as the 6 Pains do the same. The other members of Team Kitsune Flash and Jiraiya take cover on an elevated platform as Konan does the same to avoid the cross fire.

"Allow me to introduce Tendo, Shurado, Ningendo, Chikushodo, Gakido, and Jigokudo. Together, we are the Six Paths of Pain, who will bring peace to this world," says the original Pain.

"If you want to create peace, then join us to stop Danzo, Nagato," says Naruto as he charges at the 6 bodies, who then split up. The Chikushodo Pain makes some quick hand signs before putting its palm to the ground.

"Summoning Justu," it calls out as a puff of smoke emits form the ground. Out of the smoke comes a giant ox, much to Naruto's shock.

"What the heck?! That is one big summon!" The ox charges at Naruto, who jumps out of the way as it hits the wall behind him, putting itself in a daze and cracking one of its horns. The Chikushodo Pain scoffs as he dispels the ox before making the hand signs again this time to summon a giant panda and a giant multi-headed dog.

"How many summons does this guy have," says Naruto as he and 2 clones prep two Rasengans for each and jump at the massive summons. The original makes contact with the panda and sends it into the wall the ox hit. The two clones attack the dog and hit him in the neck, causing it to split in two. The two clones high five each other before they see the two parts of the dog stand up and attack them, chomping them in their jaws.

"What? He cut the dog in two. It should've puffed away," says Tenten. Naruto looks to see the Chikushodo Pain standing atop of the dog and smiles.

"If I take him out, the dog will disappear," he says in his mind. He throws a Flying Rajin kunai at the dog before teleporting at the same level as the Pain, a Rasenshuriken in his hand. "Take this!" He throws the shuriken at the Pain, who flinches back before being pushed out of the way by the Ningendo Pain. The Rasenshuriken makes contact with the new Pain, shredding him to bits. The Chikushodo Pain falls to the ground, his headband falling off. Konan looks in shock.

"He almost beat Chikushodo with that jutsu. I'll admit he's got spirit." Naruto lands safely on the ground as the two dogs get dispelled.

"Did I get him?" He looks to see Chikushodo getting up from the ground. "HUH?! Then who did I hit with the Rasenshuriken?" He looks to see the bust of the Ningendo Pain lying on the ground.

"Well, at least he got one," says Sakura. "Not the one he was planning on, but still." Naruto smirks as Chikushodo charges at him until another clone drops from above and hits him with two Rasengans in hand, crushing him.

"What? Where did that clone come from," says Ino in shock.

"I see," says Jiraiya. "That was one of the original clones that was eaten by that dog. It never got destroyed and hid in its mouth." Naruto looks to the remaining Pains.

"2 down, 4 to go," he says as he grabs a pair of kunai.

 _(Amegakure Entrance)_

Sasuke, Fu, and Torune arrive at the gate of Amegakure, where the tracks ended.

"So they came here," says Fu. I wonder what for?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's ask if the villagers have seen them," says Sasuke as they walk around the city. He walks into a bar and walks up to the woman who owned it. "I'm looking for a couple of Konoha Ninja: one teen with blonde hair, one elderly man with a white spiky hairstyle and a couple of women with them."

"You mean you're looking for the Great Kitsune Flash? Why, he stopped by a couple of hours ago," says the lady. Sasuke flashes his Sharingan.

"Where did they go?"

"They said they were here to meet with Pain-sama in that tall building over there." She points to the tall building that Naruto's group entered. The Uchiha smiles evilly.

"I have you now, Naruto," he says as he leaves and walks up to Fu and Torune. "I found them. Let's go." They make their way towards the building.

 _(Pain's Building, Amegakure)_

Naruto charges at the Shurado Pain, who grabs his arm and rips it off to reveal a bunch of missiles coming from a long stalk. The kunoichis watch in disgust.

"That looks painful," says Hinata.

"That...Well, that's disgusting," says Ino.

"How does his body have space for that," asks Sakura.

"I don't even want know what he's got in there," says Tenten. The Shurado Pain fires his barrage of missiles at Naruto, who ducks out of the way just in time.

"Whew, that was close," he whistles. He sees the Pain rip off his Akatsuki robe to reveal two extra faces and 6 arms as well as a long serated metal tail. "Oh great. Now I have to worry about him shredding me to bits." Suddenly, he hears a voice.

"Bansho Ten'in!" Naruto's body starts to pull towards the tail.

"What? My body's moving by itself." He looks to see the original Pain with his hand outstretched. "It must be his jutsu. Damn it!" His body gets impaled by the tail. The Tendo pain smiles as the kunoichis and Jiraiya look in fear.

"It seems you weren't as tough as I thought," says Pain before Naruto's body turns into a log. "Substitution Jutsu?" He looks around as Naruto charges from behind with a Rasengan.

"He hasn't seen me yet. Time to attack." The Tendo Pain smirks.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto is sent flying into the wall by a sudden push, his eyes spinning.

"How? He couldn't have seen me." He then notices the Shurado Pain looking at him. "No way! Could it be?"

"I see," says Jiraiya.

"What is it, Jiraiya-sensei," asks Hinata.

"It would appear that all of the Pains share one field of vision." The kunoichi's look in shock.

"So that must be why that one Pain sacrificed himself," says Sakura.

"But how is Naruto going to fight them when they all share the same vision," asks Tenten. Suddenly, they hear a metallic crunch.

"I think he's got it," says Ino smiling. The others look to see Naruto standing over Shurado, who's body was crushed to bits from a single punch.

"With one punch? But how," asks Konan until she see his eyes change from yellow to cerulean. "Those eyes. It's Sage Mode." Naruto looks around as to say "Who's next?" before he sees Jigokudo walking up before he claps his hands. Out of the ground comes a giant head with Rinnegan eyes and a pale face.

"Behold the King of Hell," says the Pain as he grabs Naruto by his neck. The King of Hell open its mouth and grabs Naruto with its tongue, only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke. "A Shadow Clone?" Suddenly, Naruto appears from behind the King of Hell and attacks with two Rasengans in his hands.

"Rasengan Barrage!" The Jigokudo Pain gets floored by the attack from behind. "Whew! That would've been bad," he says wiping his forehead before looking to Gakido and Tendo. "Now it's just you two. I'll make this quick." Naruto charges at the two Pains, Rasengan in hand, before Gakido stands in front.

"I don't think so," the Pain says as he put his hands out in front of him. The spiraling chakra ball stops just in front of him before getting sucked up.

"He absorbed it," says Naruto in disbelief before Gakido grab him and forces him to the ground. The blond Jinchuuriki struggles to break free from his grasp but feels weak. "My chakra. He's absorbing it." He sees Tendo stand above him.

"You have some strength, I'll give you that. But it isn't enough. Your chakra will be siphoned out the more you move. Best you stay still." Suddenly Naruto gets and idea.

"That's it," he says in his head before closing his eyes.

"Have you given up already," Tendo says before noticing his eyes turn yellow. "Those eyes. The same when Shurado was destroyed." Suddenly, Gakido's hand becomes covered in warts.

"What?" His face bulges and becomes more frog like as his body begins to completely turn to stone. Naruto breaks out of his grasp, shattering the Gakido Pain and charging at Tendo.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto is repelled again before he throw his father's kunai behind Pain. "You missed."

"Did I?" Tendo looks with shock as he turns around into a Rasengan that sends him into a wall. Konan looks in shock and the others cheer.

"He beat him," says Sakura.

 **"CHA! That's my big blond future husband,"** says Inner Sakura, much to the original's embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun did it," says Hinata.

"I knew he could do it," says Ino.

"The strongest among of our class," says Tenten.

"Nice one, Naruto. You might just be Hokage," says Jiraiya. Naruto walks over to the limp Tendo.

"It's over Pain. I held back in that last strike, knowing that we need your help. Now, will you join us?" Pain looks up.

"You're actually showing me mercy. Why?"

"Because we have to look past the hate we feel for each other and work for a common goal: to stop Danzo," says Naruto, extending a hand. Pain smiles lightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you really are something," he says before taking the hand. He then looks to Konan. "Konan, take Naruto to meet with me." Naruto looks in shock.

"Meet with you?"

"You do recall how Jiraiya-sensei said that this body belonged to a former pupil. I borrowed it after he passed. My real body is deeper in the facility. Konan will lead you." Konan looks to Naruto.

"Very well," she says. "Come with me, Naruto Uzumaki." The blond Jinchuuriki looks to his team.

"I'll be back guys."

"OK! We'll wait her," says Sakura. Naruto and Konan walk down a hall, leaving the others in the main room.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, Naruto has beaten Pain. Sorry if the fights weren't as action packed as the anime/manga. Still, I hope you guys liked it. Now, Naruto will meet with the true leader of the Akatsuki. And Sasuke is tracking them. Review and PM your thoughts and ideas. Any rude and hateful comments will be ignored/reported. Next Time, The Children of Prophecy. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	14. The Children of Prophecy

_Hey guys! I'm making this chapter a little sooner as I will be out of town in the next couple of days. Anyhoo, let's start it! Nagato and Naruto finally meet face to face.  
_

 _(Pain's Building, Amegakure)_

Naruto and Konan walk down the long dark corridor before reaching a door.

"We are here," says the blue haired angel as she opens the door. Naruto walks in and looks face to face with a man in a contraption that covered his legs and lower body. His hair was red and his Rinnegan pierced the dark.

"So we meet at last, Naruto Uzumaki," says the man. "I am Nagato, or as you know me, Pain."

"So you're Pain?" Naruto looks to the contraption that covered Nagato's legs. "What happened to your legs?"

"Konoha and Danzo happened. They made an alliance with Amegakure to wrongfully wipe out my friends and Yahiko paid the price. After that, I faced Hanzo, who then scorched my legs, rendering them useless." The blond Jinchuuriki looks with sadness.

"I'm sorry about that. Danzo has also hurt the people I love too. He tricked my mother into thinking I had died and then tried to kill her himself." Nagato looks to Naruto.

"It seems we have a common enemy then," he says stoically. Suddenly, a voice sounds.

"So, then Kyuubi walks into our domain." The three turn around to see a Sharingan pierce the dark behind an orange mask. Naruto stands alert.

"Who are you?" Konan looks to the blond Jinchuuriki.

"That is Madara Uchiha." Naruto looks in shock.

"Madara Uchiha?" He looks at the masked man before laughing. "Oh man! That's rich! No, but seriously, who are you?" The one known as Madara scowls at Naruto.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because there's no way you're Madara Uchiha. The Akatsuki traitor said they were working on reviving him using me. So you can't be Madara." The masked man smiles behind his mask.

"I see. Very well. I will share with you my real name." He takes off his mask to reveal two Sharingans. The right side of his face was marred with wrinkle like markings. "My real name is Obito Uchiha." Naruto looks with wide eyes.

"Obito...Uchiha?"

 _(Main Room)_

Jiraiya and Team Kitsune Flash wait for Naruto to come back from meeting with Pain. Ino scoffs loudly.

"What the hell is taking him so long?"

"Easy Ino. We have to trust Naruto's judgement," says Sakura.

"And what if the Akatsuki betray him?"

"Ino-san, that girl Konan looked sincere and Pain has actually offered Naruto-kun his aid," says Hinata.

"Yeah. We have to believe in Naruto's decision," says Tenten. Suddenly, they hear a voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Team Kitsune Flash." Sakura looks with wide eyes.

"No. It can't be," she says quietly. A figure appears behind Jiraiya and hits him in the back of the head. The Toad Sage falls to the ground unconsciously.

"Jiraiya-sensei," calls Hinata. Fu walks up from behind Jiraiya, much to Ino's shock.

"Fu? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Ino-imoto. Miss me?"

"You know this guy, Ino," asks Tenten.

"He's a member of the Yamanaka clan before he went to ROOT. He was like a big brother to me. He also taught me how to improve our clan techniques."Fu smiles evilly as Torune jumps down to join his friend.

"We have the advantage," says Tenten. "There's 2 of them and 4 of us." The two ROOT ninja smirk as a third figure walks out from the shadows. The vixen kunoichis look with shock: the third figure was Sasuke.

"You may have the numbers, but we have the skill," says the Uchiha. "Now, where's Naruto? I'll be taking him to Danzo-sama." Sakura stands in front of her former crush.

"You'll have to go through us, you filthy bastard," she says putting her mask on. The other girls follow suit and get ready to fight.

"Yeah, we'll kick your asses so hard, you'll be back at Konoha in 2 minutes," says Ino, pulling out a kunai.

"Naruto-kun isn't some prize to be given away," says Hinata, charging her hands up with chakra.

"You three are a disgrace to shinobi everywhere," says Tenten, activating her retractable blades.

"Fine, then I'll make this quick," says Sasuke. He motions to Fu and Torune. "Stand aside. I'll deal with them."

 _(With Naruto)_

Naruto looks in shock as the man claiming to be "Obito Uchiha" stands in front of him.

"Obito? Kakashi's old teammate? But I thought he died in the Third Great Ninja War?"

"I was saved by the true Madara Uchiha, who then gave me his name so I could continue his plans."

"But why didn't you return to Kakashi? I mean, you were his best friend," says Naruto.

"Because he let Rin die," says Obito somberly. "She was kidnapped by Kiri shinobi to be a Jinchuuriki for the Sannbi. When Kakashi got her back and fought the relentless enemy shinobi, Rin jumped in the way of his Chidori."

"But that wasn't his fault. She chose to die," says the blond Jinchuuriki.

"A Kakashi who failed to protect Rin was a fake. And Rin wasn't a person who was supposed to die, so she was a fake too. I will make a dream world where she lives," says Obito.

"But if you do that, you're erasing the real Rin. Kakashi told me one thing you used to say; those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum. Do you think Rin would be happy that you would forget about her for a fake version?!"

"My, my, what a bunch of nonsense," says a voice. The four look to see a figure rise from the ground: Zetsu.

"So it's you, traitor," says Obito. Naruto glares.

"He's the one who teamed with Danzo?"

"Well, seems we don't have to go far to find the Kyuubi," says White Zetsu.

"He's right here and ready for picking," says Black Zetsu.

"You won't be capturing me anytime soon," says Naruto smirking.

"Oh, we won't, but there is someone who wants to see you back in the main room. An old friend," says White Zetsu. The blond Jinchuuriki's smirk turns to a look of worry. "You should hurry or your team might have some casualties." Naruto rushes out of the room leaving the four Akatsuki in the room alone.

"Please be safe," he says to himself as he makes it to the room he fought the Six Paths in. He looks in shock as a figure stands in front of him: Sasuke Uchiha.

"So the dobe arrives to save the day."

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?"

"Just having a little reunion with some old friends. Me and your team was just catching up." He turns and motions to a sight that makes Naruto's heart stop. Kneeling on the ground was Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. They were bound tightly, with their headbands gagging them.

"Damn it Sasuke! They don't have anything to do with this! Let them go!" Sasuke wags his finger before clicking his tongue.

"No, no, no. Danzo-sama actually said I get to kill one of your team members. Being that you showed up in time, guess what? You get to choose." The kunoichis grunt in despair as Naruto's eyes go wide.

"You sick bastard!"

"Go ahead. Choose which one gets to kick the bucket."

"Screw that mess! I'm not choosing! If I did, I'd rather be killing them myself," Naruto with a glare. Sasuke sighs.

"Oh come on! It's an easy choice! Maybe Sakura? She's worthless as hell. Or Ino? Only thing she's good for is getting between her legs." The two kunoichis yell in rage at Sasuke's assumption. "What about Hinata? She seems just as worthless as Sakura. Maybe Tenten? All she is is a weak link."

"I SAID I'M NOT CHOOSING, YOU ASSHOLE," yells Naruto.

"Ugh! Why must you be so difficult? Fine! Then I'll choose. Fu. Torune. Hold him in place." The Uchiha walks up to the bound and gagged kunoichis as the two other ROOT ninja hold Naruto down and force him to look on. Sasuke pulls out a kunai, much to the fear of the girls. He walks behind them, slowly sliding the kunai behind them; not hard enough to cut them, but light enough they feel the point.

"Please Sasuke! They don't have anything to do with this," yells Naruto.

"Then maybe you should've thought about that," says Sasuke as he stops behind Sakura and smiles, much to his former best friend's dismay.

"Sasuke no! Leave Sakura alone! I'm the one you want, not her!" The Uchiha ignore Naruto's plea and grabs Sakura by the throat and walks over to a window, that had a steep drop into the lake. Sakura starts to kick around as the other girls cry out and plead behind their gags.

"WELL?! YOU CAN STILL SAVE HER, NARUTO! DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?!" Naruto squirms around as Sasuke grabs a scroll and throws it open. A giant iron ball attaches to Sakura's ankle. The weight causes her to slowly slip in Sasuke's grasp. "UH-OH! SHE'S SLIPPING! YOU MIGHT WANNA HURRY UP!" Sakura looks to Naruto and shakes her head, as to say "It's OK." Suddenly, Sasuke drops his hostage from the window, letting her slowly plummet into the lake. They heard a loud splash. The other kunoichis look with sadness, their eyes tearing up. Naruto looks with tears in his eyes as well as Sasuke smiles evilly. "OOPS! I dropped her," he says feigning innocence. Naruto's eyes turn red as his body begins to secrete orange chakra. Fu and Torune jump back from the enrage Jinchuuriki.

"DAMN YOU SASUKE!" He begins to grow 4 tails. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Hinata uses her Byakugan to see Naruto's body overflowing with the Kyuubi's chakra. Ino and Tenten look in fear as Naruto's body begins begins to burn away his skin.

 **"I'** LL **AVEN** GE SAKU **RA BY** KILL **ING YOU!"**

 _To Be Continued_

 _DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Naruto has finally snapped! The Kyuubi has been released and all hell has broken loose! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude and hateful comments will be ignored/reported. Next Time, Returning on the 12th (I'll be out of town from Saturday to Wednesday), Kyuubi's Rage. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	15. Kyuubi's Rage

_HEYO! I'm back from my vacation to the nation's capital. Twas a great time. Now, let's get to the next chapter! Naruto has lost control after seeing Sasuke throw Sakura out of a window into the water below, and now the Kyuubi has control. BTW, referring to a review from last chapter from on anonymous viewer who was wondering why Naruto didn't use the Flying Raijin to save Sakura, that was because he was being held down by Fu and Torune, who pinned his arms down._

 _(Pain's Building, Amegakure)_

Sasuke smiles as he sees Naruto activate his Kyuubi rage mode. He nods to Fu and Torune, who grab the unconscious Jiraiya and escape.

"This time, I'll be the one to beat you," says the Uchiha as he activates his Sharingan. The enraged Naruto growls as he rushes towards and slashes with his claws. Sasuke evades the strike before he strikes with his Chidori. The blond Jinchuuriki evades the attack and lands a punch to his former best friend's face.

 **"THIS TIME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"** Naruto grabs Sasuke and pushes him out the window sending them both to the outside. The three bound kunoichis look in worry as they manage to get their gags off.

"We have to help Naruto," says Ino as she tries to break out. "Damn! These rope are too tight!" Tenten struggles for a little bit before she gets an idea.

"Duh! Why didn't I think of this before hand?" She activates the retractable blades in her gauntlets that snap the ropes, freeing her.

"Nice one, Tenten-san," says Hinata as the Weapon Mistress frees her and Ino.

"Now, we have to help Naruto," says the platinum blonde kunoichi.

"Oh I don't think so," says a voice. The girls look to see a figure rise from the ground: Zetsu.

"So, you're the Akatsuki spy that's working for Danzo," says Tenten.

"My my, you seem to know a lot about our plan," says White Zetsu.

"Now, step aside or you will be joining your friend in that river," says Black Zetsu.

"You'll have to kill us first," says Ino as she summons a snake.

"You will never touch Naruto-kun," says Hinata as she gets into her Gentle Fist stance.

"I'll make sure you never report to Danzo ever again," says Tenten as she grabs a bundle of shurikens. They rush towards the Akatsuki spy before they hear a voice.

"KAMUI!"

Suddenly, they see a spiral pattern form in the air next to Zetsu. The Akatsuki traitor looks with shock.

"What is happening," asks White Zetsu before he turns around to see Obito using his Sharingan.

"What are you doing, Obito," yells Black Zetsu in rage.

"I'm getting revenge," he says.

 _(Flashback, 5 minutes ago, Nagato's Room)_

Obito looks in shock towards Zetsu as Konan and Nagato look on.

"What did you say," the Uchiha says in shock.

"Did we stutter? We said that we were the reason Rin was captured by Kiri," says White Zetsu.

"Madara wanted to break your mind and show you that this world was full of despair, so he had us give Rin over to them," says Black Zetsu. "It was at that time, they made her the Sanbi Jinchuuriki."

"Then I went to tell you what happened so you could watch the love of your life die in front of you," says White Zetsu laughing crazily. Obito seethes with anger.

"You bastard! You used me?!"

"Yes. All of the Akatsuki were just tools to accomplish our goals. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and all the others served their purposes. Now, we have no use for you," White Zetsu says as he and his other half sink into the ground.

"Get back here," yells Obito before getting stopped by an evil presence. "What is this feeling? Despair? Rage? Loss?" Konan gasps.

"It's Naruto. His chakra has become full of rage."

"So he's unleashed the Kyuubi? Something bad must've happened," says Nagato as he makes his walker move forward. "Let's go."

 _(Present Time, Main Room)_

Obito continues to drag Zetsu into the Kamui.

"You will pay for what you did to Rin and for making me your servant," he says.

"DAMN YOU," yells Black Zetsu as he is swallowed up into the Space-Time Jutsu. The kunoichis look in shock.

"Is he dead," asks Ino.

"No. I just sent him to another plane in space," says Obito.

"That ability. Your Sharingan. You're an Uchiha," says Hinata.

"Correct. My name is Obito Uchiha. I'm an old friend of Kakashi Hatake and student of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

"So, you're the one who gave Kakashi-sensei his eye," asks Tenten. Obito nods as Konan and Nagato come into view.

"Who's this guy," asks Ino.

"I am Nagato, Jiraiya-sensei's old pupil."

"So you're Pain," says Hinata as Nagato looks around.

"Where's Jiraiya, Naruto, and the pink haired kunoichi?" He notices the girls looks in shame.

"Jiraiya was captured by the ROOT ANBU, Naruto's fighting Sasuke, and Sakura..." Tenten looks down with tears. "That bastard Sasuke tossed her out the window into the river below." The three rogue ninja looks with despair.

"So that's why we sensed the Kyuubi's chakra pour out," says Konan. Suddenly, Nagato gets out of his walker, runs towards the window and jumps out.

"Wait! Stop," calls Hinata as Obito follows him. The two men splash into the water.

"What the hell are they doing," asks Ino in shock.

 _(In the River)_

Sakura wakes up to find herself rapidly falling closer to the bottom of the river.

"Oh no! How long have I been out," she says in her head as she notices the giant ball and chain on her foot. "I have to get out of this before my oxygen runs." She tries to break the ropes holding her arms behind her back. "If I had a kunai, I could easily cut these ropes." She reaches the floor of the river where she sees her bag of supplies. She tries to swim to the bag, only to have her advance cut short by the weight of the iron ball around her leg.

"Damn it! The ball is a pain," she yells in her head. She continues to try and inch her way closer until the weight of the ball causes the ground to crack below her. Sakura begins to panic as the ground fall out from beneath her, the bag slipping away from her. Suddenly, she sees Naruto in her head.

"You know Sakura? You're a pretty great friend," he says with his trademark smile. "I'm glad you're with me." The pink-haired kunoichi lightly sobs as she fall deeper in the water.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I was just a huge disappointment to you. I was so useless," she says. Suddenly, she begins to slowly lose all her oxygen. Her eyes start to slowly shutter as two figures slowly come into view before she blacks out.

 _(A couple minutes later)_

Sakura begins to slowly wake up and sees her three fellow kunoichis, who look with glad eyes.

"Thank goodness. You're OK," says Tenten in relief.

"Guys? What happened?"

"Sasuke tossed you into the river and these two came to help you," says Ino as she points to her two saviors. Nagato was lying on the ground with Konan and Obito kneeling by his side. Sakura gasps as she sees Nagato's legs were marred with burn marks.

"He did that while he was injured?"

"Yeah. Apparently, when he fought Hanzo, his legs were burned to the bone," says Tenten. Sakura walks up to the injured Akatsuki leader, who looks to her.

"So you're awake? Glad to see that." Nagato winces in pain as Sakura looks at his legs.

"Please don't move," the pink haired kunoichi says as she examines the damage done to his legs. "The damage is extensive. It could take a while but I can heal you." The two ninja look in shock.

"You would heal me, after all I have done," says Nagato.

"I can't forgive your past actions, but I can look past my hatred for the bigger objective," she says as her hands glow green. She notices Obito sitting against the rock and gasps at his Sharingan. "Another Uchiha?"

"Name's Obito. I was a friend of Kakashi Hatake."

"But I thought you were dead," she says with shock.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I heard that you were in trouble, so I went to help you. I owe that much to Naruto," says Obito.

"Speaking of which, where is Naruto," asks Sakura.

"He's fighting Sasuke. After he dropped you into the river, the Kyuubi's chakra began to spill out," says Hinata.

"I see. We'll finish up here and then we'll go help him," says Sakura.

"Alright," says Ino. "We'll make that bastard pay!"

 _(Naruto vs Sasuke)_

Naruto continues his assault on Sasuke, his 7th tail starting to grow. The Uchiha cuts at his opponent's before getting a claw to the face.

 **"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL,"** says Naruto as he lunges forward. Sasuke smiles evilly as he jumps above him and summons a familiar jutsu; one that made Naruto look in shock. In his left hand was a ball of Lightning based chakra.

"Take this!" The Lightning ball collided with Naruto's chest, sending him backwards. Sasuke laughs crazily.

 **"HOW THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT,"** yells the enraged Jinchuuriki.

"My Sharingan copies any jutsu. After fighting you so many times, I have always lost because of this cursed jutsu. Now, you'll know how it feels." Naruto's rage increases. "If I am correct, this jutsu was made by your father, the Fourth Hokage. How fitting you'll fall because of it. Know this: when I'm done with you, I'll use this same jutsu to kill your mother. Now, time to e-AHHHH!" Sasuke's monologue is cut off as Naruto slashes his hand off, reducing it to a bloody stump. He then picks up his former best friend by the throat, his claws burning his skin.

 **"YOU CAN ASSAULT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT DON'T YOU EVER ATTACK MY MOTHER!** " Naruto brings his free claw back, ready to rip his heart out. Suddenly, his attack is halted by a pain in the back.

"Don't even think about it, you demon hell spawn," says Fu, who ran his knife into Naruto's back. The blond Jinchuuriki begins to return to normal as his eyes shutter closed. He checks for a pulse, which was faint.

"Nice one, Fu," says Torune, who walks up with a scroll in hand. "You OK, Sasuke?" The Uchiha coughs as he clutches his arm (or what's left of it).

"I'm fine," he says as Fu helps with his injury. "Torune, restrain him."

"You got it," says the ROOT ninja as he opens the scroll to reveal the kanji for "seal". He bites his thumb, performs the hand signs and puts his hand to the center of the scroll. The scroll releases a straitjacket with leg binders, a muzzle, and blindfold. He proceeds to strictly restrain Naruto, wrapping him in the straitjacket and tying the muzzle and blindfold around his face.

"Alright, we have the Kyuubi and Jiraiya. Let's go report to Danzo," says Sasuke as he stands up, his injured arm wrapped in bandages. The three ROOT ninja proceed make their way out of Amegakure with their capture.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Dun Dun Duuuun! Cliffhanger no Jutsu! I know, I'm evil! Hope you guys liked the chapter. Review and PM me. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, The Vixen's Resolve Part One. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	16. The Vixen's Resolve Part One

_Heyo guys! Hope you all are doing well this week! Time for the next chapter of the story. Just so you guys know, I have moved in to my college dorm this Saturday. That being said, I might not have as much time to write as before. Anyhoo, on to the story!_

 _(Main Road, Amegakure)_

Hinata tries to use her Byakugan to find Naruto and Sasuke's Chakra Signatures. Her friends and new Akatsuki allies follow in tow.

"How is it, Hinata," asks Sakura, anxious to help Naruto.

"There are so many signatures here. I can't tell which is Naruto-kun's or Sasuke's," says the Hyuga Heiress.

"I just hope we aren't late," says Tenten, sighing as Ino puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tenten. Naruto's beaten a ton of strong opponents," says the platinum blonde kunoichi. Suddenly, Hinata gasps.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Nagato looks in wonder.

"What's wrong?" He notices Hinata begin to slowly tear up.

"Hinata," asks Sakura.

"They've captured Naruto-kun. Now, I only sense Sasuke's Chakra along with the two ANBU ninja and a faint hint of Naruto-kun's and Jiraiya-sensei's." Ino's eyes begin to tear up.

"Is he dead?" Hinata concentrates on Naruto's Chakra.

"No, he's still alive. His Chakra is just suppressed."

"They must've sealed him," says Obito. "How far are they?"

"They're about 100 meters away." Suddenly, Sakura takes off running, chasing after her captive leader.

"Wait Sakura! Hold up," calls Tenten, her call going unnoticed.

"Naruto, don't worry! I'm coming." The others looks in shock as she continues her sprint.

"She must really like him," says Konan.

"Sakura is very determined when it comes to Naruto," says Ino as they go to catch up with her.

 _(Gate of Amegakure)_

Sasuke's group begin to leave with their two captors, a certain Jinchuuriki starting to slowly stir.

 **"Kit! Wake up!"** Naruto wakes up in his mind to see the Kyuubi in his cage.

"Kyuubi? What happened?"

 **"You fought the Uchiha brat after he tossed the pink haired vixen out of the window. He was about to use the Rasengan against you until you sliced his arm off. You would've killed him if those damned ROOT ninja didn't show up."** The blond Jinchuuriki starts to stand up.

"What happened after that?"

 **"They sealed my Chakra and are bringing us to Konoha as a trophy,"** the Kyuubi continues to explain. He notices Naruto looking down. **"Still mourning for the pink haired girl?"**

"Sasuke killed her when she was defenseless. He did it in front of me while I did nothing!" His eyes start to tear up. "Damn it! She shouldn't have had to die!" Suddenly, he hears a faint voice call out.

"Naruto!" The blond Jinchuuriki looks up.

"Who's that?"

"Naruto," the voice call out louder.

 _*Real World*_

Naruto begins to wake up, only to see blackness. Sasuke and his ROOT comrades hear the voice call out.

"What the hell is that," asks the Uchiha before he turns around into a Chakra powered punch. He is sent flying into a tree.

"Sasuke," calls out Fu as he is kicked into the same tree, followed by Torune. The latter drops their captives as the attacker catches them. They then set Jiraya and Naruto against a tree adjacent to the other one.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm here," says the attacker. The blond Jinchuuriki gasps in shock.

"It can't be," he says in his head before having his blindfold remove. His cerulean eyes widen as a familiar girl stands in front of him, her hair the color of cherry blossoms. "Sakura? It's you. You're alive?"

"You can thank Obito and Nagato for that," Sakura says as she goes for the muzzle, only to stopped by a chuckle. She turns around to see Sasuke stand up and spit blood.

"So, you've gotten stronger, Sakura," says the Uchiha with an evil smile. "However, you're still the useless fan girl who could only bitch and whine." Sakura looks down to the ground. "Aww, what's wrong? Gonna cry? That's all you're good f-"

"SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke were in shock of the pink haired kunoichi's rage.

"I'm not the same pathetic worthless kunoichi I was before! I've changed and gotten way stronger! And because of that..." She gets into a fighting stance. "I'm going kick the ever living crap out of you!"

 **"CHAAA! Let's take this emo douche bag down,"** yells Inner Sakura.

 _(With the others)_

The remaining members of Team Kitsune Flash and their Akatsuki allies rush to catch up to Sakura and Naruto.

"I hope Sakura doesn't do anything too rash," says Ino. "If she tries to fight Sasuke, it could be bad."

"Ino-san's right. Sakura-san's rage could blind her," says Hinata.

"I think we're underestimating Sakura," says Tenten. The others look in question.

"What do you mean, Tenten," asks the platinum blonde kunoichi.

"Remember, Sakura trained with Tsunade-sama and can even utilize the 8 Inner Gates. On top of that, she is a very smart kunoichi, even smarter than all of us combined."

"We should trust that she will give Sasuke quite the fight," says Obito. They continue to chase after their pink-haired comrade.

"Sakura, just don't open that 8th gate," says Tenten in her mind.

 _(Sasuke and Sakura)_

The Uchiha ROOT member and the pink haired kunoichi prepare to face each other, Naruto looking in suspense.

"Oh man. I never thought I'd see this," he says in his mind.

 **"In my opinion, I hope the pink haired vixen wins,"** says the Kyuubi, much to his container's shock.

"Wait, you're cheering for Sakura? Why?"

 **"Let me put it this way Kit: you and your team have actually been fun to be around. Also I would rather be with you than a trophy for Madara and Danzo."** Naruto smiles.

"You know what, Kyuubi? You're fun to be with as well." Meanwhile, Sakura lunges at Sasuke with a punch. The Uchiha dodges the attack before making some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He spits a giant orb of fire at Sakura, who jumps out of the way just in time. She then falls downwards towards her former crush.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!" She punches the ground, making a crater and a shockwave. Sasuke loses his footing for a sec before correcting.

"I see you've taken up Tsunade's strength. A shame you didn't get her giant tits," he says smirking. Sakura growls in rage as Naruto blushes.

"Screw you! My boobs are beautiful and Naruto likes them!" She lunges at him with another Chakra powered. Sasuke smiles as his Sharingan forms a shuriken pattern. The punch is suddenly halted by a giant purple glowing rib cage in front of Sasuke. Naruto gasps in shock.

"What is that?" The Kyuubi looks in shock.

 **"It's the Susanoo, the Mangekyo Sharingan's trump card. I remember Madara used it to cover me when he fought the First Hokage."**

"But doesn't the Mangekyo have certain conditions to activate, like killing a loved one?"

 **"Sometimes it can be bypassed by implantation."** Sakura looks in shock and despair as Sasuke's eye turns.

"Let's see if you can deal with this," the Uchiha says as he stares into his former fan girl's emerald green eyes. Sakura gasps as her body falls to the ground. "Enjoy my Genjutsu, bitch."

 _(Inside Genjutsu)_

Sakura opens her eyes to see complete darkness. She then sees that her body was reverted to how it was 5 years ago.

"Where am I?" She then hears a voice that makes her gasp.

"Hello, Sakura." She turns around to see Sasuke as a genin. He walks up with a smile on his face.

"Sasuke? Why are you here," Sakura says as she backs up into a wall. The Uchiha smirks as he cups her chin.

"For you. I have a question." The pink haired kunoichi looks warily.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He leans in and plants a kiss on her lips. Sakura's eyes widen as her green irises widen. As Sasuke pulls away, Sakura begins to smile.

"Yes Sasuke-kun," she says in a brainwashed tone.

"Well, you'll have to do one thing for me," says the Uchiha smiling evilly.

"Sure! Anything!"

"Well, then..." Sasuke motions to the right of him as a spotlight shines. Under it was a familiar blue and orange jumpsuit with a bag over the person's head. "I want you to kill him." He gives Sakura a kunai.

"As you wish." She walks up to the kneeling ninja and removes the bag to see a familiar face: a blindfolded and gagged Naruto. "Time to make Sasuke-kun mine," she says as she rips her teammate's blindfold off. She brings the kunai back before looking into the blond Jinchuuriki's pleading cerulean blue eyes. The look on Naruto's face made Sakura's heart melt. Was she really about to kill the one who always showed affection for her to gain the affection of the one who spurned her affections.

"Come on Sakura-chan. Use the kunai. Make the right choice," says Sasuke. Sakura turns around while looking down.

"You're right. I do need to make the best choice." She lunges forward and plunges the kunai into Sasuke's heart. The Uchiha looks in shock as he coughs up blood.

"You...You ugly whore."

"You don't have the right to call me 'Sakura-chan'. I'll only let one man call me that, and his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

 _(Real World)_

Sasuke puts his hand over his eyes as he screams in pain.

"Damn it! What is happening?!" Naruto looks to see Sakura stand up, much to Sasuke's rage.

"What the hell?! You should be under my control!" The pink haired kunoichi looks with determined eyes.

"Here's the thing, Sasuke: I've been so caught up in making you love me that I was willing to use Naruto as a tool for that. Because of that, I was such a jerk and hurt him so many times. But this time, I will make sure that I never hurt him ever again. And that's because...damn it! I love Naruto 'Kitsune Flash' Uzumaki!" Naruto looks in shock.

"Sakura?" Suddenly, Sasuke laugh uncontrollably.

"Love?! Is that what you guys feel?! Love is a scummy emotion." Sasuke's body begins to emit a purple aura before forming a giant armored giant, its left hand had a bow and its right had a long arrow. "I will use my Susanoo to destroy your stupid love!" Sakura steps back and brings her closed hands to her face.

"I'll have to use it. I am making a stand: today, I will destroy Sasuke Uchiha," she says in her head. "First Gate: Gate of Opening: OPEN!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well guys. There you have it. Sakura has admitted her love for Naruto. And now, she makes a stand to kill Sasuke. Well, I hope to write sooner again. This first year of college is somewhat of a way to weed out those who aren't fit. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. Review and PM me your thoughts. Any hateful and rude comments will be removed/reported. Next time, The Vixen's Resolve Part Two. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	17. The Vixen's Resolve Part Two

_Heyo guys! It's time for the fight of the ages! Sakura Haruno vs Sasuke Uchiha! This will the first of two battles between the two former friends now bitter rivals. Also, regarding one guest review, I understand that I haven't been giving Ino much attention as Sakura and Hinata, but don't worry. I will give her a shot at Naruto soon. I hope that will satisfy your coemment. Anyway, on with the story!_

 _(Forest on the Border of the Land of Fire)_

Sasuke's body begins to emit a purple aura before forming a giant armored giant, its left hand had a bow and its right had a long arrow. His arm turned into a purple skelatal prosthetic. "I will use my Susanoo to destroy your stupid love!" Sakura steps back and brings her closed hands to her face.

"I'll have to use it. I am making a stand: today, I will destroy Sasuke Uchiha," she says in her head. "First Gate: Gate of Opening: OPEN!" A sudden flow of Chakra surged around Sakura's body before she quickly removed her weights. The pink-haired kunoichi started to dash around the Susanoo. Sasuke looks around before seeing Sakura charge at him, her arm cocked back. He smiles evilly.

"You can't fight my eyes," he says as the Susanoo shoots an arrow at Sakura, piercing her stomach. Naruto looks in shock.

"Sakura!" The kunoichi smiles before being replaced by a log.

"Substitution Jutsu?" Sasuke looks behind to see Sakura continuing her advance.

"CHAAA!" She punches the Susanoo in the face, only to have her punch absorbed. "Not even a dent?" Sasuke growls as he swats at his former fangirl. Sakura jumps away, avoiding the attack.

"The Susanoo can not be beaten by such weak attacks," says the Uchiha.

"I'll have to go open the Sixth Gate," she says in her mind as she brings her hands to her face. "The Sixth Gate: Gate of Joy! OPEN!" Her body turns red as she generates a green aura around her body. Her movement gets faster as she dashes around Sasuke and appears in front of the Susanoo's face.

"She's fast!"

"Take this!"

Sakura's arms light on fire as she punches the Susanoo repeatedly.

"Asakujaku!"

The Susanoo takes the brunt force of the lightning fast punches, the armor slowly cracking. Sasuke's eyes go wide in rage.

"Damn you!" Suddenly, the Susanoo swats Sakura away before its glowing aura flares. The Uchiha's eyes begin to bleed.

"Time to reach new heights!"

 _(Konohagakure Hospital)_

Itachi sits on his bed in his hospital room. His wounds had healed, although he was still weak. He then began to think about Sasuke's words.

 _"The Uchiha were weak! Konoha is weak! Only under Danzo can we be saved!"_

Itachi looked up at the ceiling.

"What is your plan, Sasuke?" Suddenly the door opens to show two ANBU ninja.

"Itachi Uchiha. You are to come with us, " says one of them.

"And why is that," says Itachi skeptically. Suddenly, the two grab their swords.

"So you can face judgment at Danzo-sama's hands," says the other as they charge the bedridden Uchiha.

"I can't fight. I'm too weak," he says in his head. Suddenly, two new ANBU bust in. A tiger masked ANBU rushed one of the attackers and struck him repeatedly in the chest with a barrage of palms, shattering his ribs. One ANBU in a fox mask formed a miniature lightning storm in his hand and struck the other ROOT member down. Itachi looks in shock as the two ANBU take their masks off to reveal Neji and Kakashi.

"Come with us if you want to live," says the Hyuga. The elder Uchiha gets up from the bed as the single Sharingan wielder helps him.

"Kakashi-san? What's happening," asks Itachi.

"The ROOT ninja are coming for you and other people that Danzo deems a threat."

"Is Kushina safe?"

"We sent Yugao and Shikamaru to get her," says Neji as they walk out of the room. "We also heard that Sasuke went after Naruto's team and Tsunade-sama has disappeared." They walk out of the hospital to see the aforementioned loyal ABNU with Naruto's mother.

"Itachi! You're OK," Kushina calls out as she runs up to hug Itachi. The ANBU can't help but smile at the moment.

"We have to go before ROOT finds us," says Kakashi as they head out.

"What about Naruto," asks Kushina.

"Sasuke is going after him, but I think Naruto can deal with him," says Shikamaru.

"I do hope you're right."

 _(Sakura vs Sasuke)_

Sakura looks in shock as Sasuke's Susanoo begins to change dramatically: a long nose formed, it had a slit stretching across his mouth, and three gaps in each cheek. It then proceeded to grow giant wings from its back and fly up.

"Let's see if you can catch up," the Uchiha calls out. Sakura growls.

"Guess I'll have to go to the Seventh Gate," she says as she bring her hands to her face one more time.

"The Eight Inner Gates: Seventh Gate: Gate of Shock! OPEN!"

Her aura then changes colors from green to blue as she flies upwards to meet Sasuke.

"Try this on for size!" She lunges forward with a roundhouse kick and strikes the Susanoo in the face. She then proceeds to make some unique hand seals. She starts by placing a palm facing forward in front of her face. She then taps said hand with her other hand in a fist. A mass amount of air pressure forms around her body as she forms her hands in the shape of a tiger's head. The air pressure around her forms a giant tiger head with glowing green eyes.

"HIRUDORA!"

She thrusts her hands forward, sending the attack forward. Sasuke looks in shock.

"What is this? I've never seen such an attack." The tiger opens its mouth and consumes the Susanoo before exploding. Sakura jumps out of the way of the oncoming explosion towards Naruto's position.

"Such power," says the Jinchuuriki.

 **"I see the vixen has mastered the Eight Gates. She'd make a fine mate, kit,"** the Kyuubi says. As the smoke clears, Sakura looks in shock: Sasuke was still kicking. His Susanoo was adorned with cracks from the Hirudora.

"I must say, you really are persistent," says the Uchiha. "But you still can't beat me." He makes a hand sign, making the Susanoo generate lightning chakra in its hand.

"Chidori!"

He lunges at Sakura, who jumps out of the way in the nick of time with Naruto. Sasuke then smiles before swinging his sword, which hit Sakura. While it didn't cut her, it sent her flying into a nearby tree. The pink haired kunoichi winces in pain as the Susanoo punches the ground next to her. She is sent into the air as the rubble hit her. She lands on the ground, heavily panting.

"Now give up, and I might just let you live," says Sasuke from above. Sakura slowly picks herself up from the ground.

"No way in hell I'm letting you have Naruto."

"Fine! Then I'll just kill you," he says as he flies downwards at the exhausted kunoichi.

"I guess I have no choice," she says as she takes out a small box. She opens it to show a small food pill. "Time to use that plan."

 _(Flashback)_

Sakura is in the Konoha Library as Tenten walks up.

"Hey Sakura! How are you doing?"

"Doing great, Tenten. Just reading about a plan I had in mind." The weapon mistress looks to see a figure of a human body with eight points labeled in the book.

"So you're reading about the Eight Inner Gates? A wise idea."

"There's one thing I had in mind," Sakura says, much to Tenten's intrigue.

"What's that?" The pink haired kunoichi points to a section in the heart.

"The Eighth Gate. I think I found a way to not die when opening it." Tenten sits down next to her friend.

"I'm listening." Sakura begins to point to a section on the Eighth Gate.

"It says the reason why people die when open all the gates is because they exhaust all if their chakra. But, what if one could have infinite chakra for a limited time?" Tenten's eyes widen.

"That sounds very interesting. But, what about any injuries that could be sustained while using the Eight Gates? Like if you shattered the bones in your leg or even your spine."

"That's where this comes in," Sakura says pointing to a new book. "Tsunade's Mitotic Regeneration: The Hundred Healings. It regenerates any damage caused to the user, even dismemberment." Tenten nods.

"Yeah, that would sound like a good plan. Damn, Sakura. You're a real great planner."

"Well, I did graduate at the top of all the kunoichi's in the class," Sakura says. Tenten sweat drops.

"Just don't say that to any of the others. Hinata and Ino wouldn't be happy about that." She starts to leave. "Oh Sakura?"

"Yeah," asks the pink haired kunoichi.

"Just promise me you won't do this plan until you absolutely have to. Naruto wouldn't want you die like that."

"Don't worry. I'll just keep this plan in my back pocket."

 _(Present Time)_

Sakura grabs the food pill.

"After so much hard work, I was able to make this pill, which will give me infinite chakra." She tosses it into her mouth and chokes a little from the bad taste. "Jeez, I should make them taste better. Now, let's get to business." She forms the Tiger seal (Not the one for the Hirudora) and a blue rhombus appears on her forehead.

"Mitotic Regeneration the Hundred Healings!"

The rhombus begins begins to send markings all over Sakura's body.

"Now for the final step."

She takes her thumb and stabs herself in the heart.

"THE EIGHT INNER GATES: EIGHTH GATE: GATE OF DEATH! OPEN!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Cliffhanger no Jutsu! HAHAHAHA! Sorry, I couldn't resist. So Sakura has thought of a plan to use the Eighth Gate and not die. What do you think of the plan? Now, I know some of you may be like Sakura should die from that. But when you think of it, using the Eight Gates, chakra is kept within the user's body until they use the Eighth. And the Regenerative powers of the Hundred Healings could even bring Tsunade back from having her body split in two. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. PM and Review. Any Rude or Hateful comments will be removed and/or reported. Next time, The Vixen's Resolve Part Three. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	18. The Vixen's Resolve Part Three

_Hey guys! We are about to start with the climatic ending of the battle between Sakura Haruno vs Sasuke Uchiha. One shall stand, one shall fall. What will happen?! Will Sakura kill her former crush or will Sasuke kill her for real this time? Let's begin and find out!_

 _(Forest between Amegakure and the Land of Fire)_

Naruto looks in shock as Sakura's body changes: her hair went from cherry blossom pink to rose red, her eyebrows followed suit, and her veins were defined in her body. Around her was a giant red aura that gave off a ton of Chakra.

"What is this? I've never seen anything like it."

 **"It's the Eighth Gate: Gate of Death. Your vixen has come to think that you're worth dying for,"** says the Kyuubi. Naruto looks on as Sakura prepares to attack. Sasuke smirks.

"So this is the Eighth Gate? You definitely feel like dying, don't you," he says as the Susanoo heals its cracks.

"If it's for Naruto, I would gladly give my life for his," says Sakura as she dashes around Sasuke.

"She's gotten way faster than before. Even my Sharingan can't catch up." Suddenly, he sees the pink haired kunoichi rush forward and fire a blast of wind from her palm.

"Sekizo! First Step!"

"Oh crap!" Sasuke blocks the attack with his Susanoo's wings, only to see Sakura charging from behind.

"Second Step!"

Sasuke couldn't block in time and took the attack full on as Sakura continues her assault.

"Third Step! Fourth Step!"

Sasuke's Susanoo is paralyzed by the consecutive blasts of wind.

"No! This can't be happening!"

"Fifth Step!" Sakura finishes her assault with a final punch to her former crush's side, cracking some ribs. The two crash to the ground as the pink haired kunoichi jumps back.

"Did it work?" As the dust cleared, she saw Sasuke standing up, holding his ribs.

"I won't lose to such a worthless kunoichi!" Suddenly, Sasuke makes hand signs and his body becomes covered in black flames.

"Secret Technique: Flame Control Armor!"

Sakura looks in awe as the Uchiha grabs a giant sword of black flames.

"This time I'll make sure you die as the useless fangirl you are." The pink haired kunoichi grits her teeth.

"I guess I have no choice."

 _(30 miles away)_

"Aw, come on! Why does Sakura always have to get farther away," yells Ino.

"Hinata, do you see them," asks Tenten. Hinata used her Byakugan and scouts ahead.

"I do see them a bit ahead of us. There's a lot of Chakra surging in that area." She gasps in shock.

"What is it," asks Konan.

"Sasuke's body is covered in black flames."

"So he can use the Amaterasu like that? He's started to become greater than Itachi," says Nagato.

"But that's not all." They look towards the Hyuga Heiress. "Sakura-san's body is covered in some red aura." Tenten looks in shock.

"Red aura?! Don't tell me?!"

"What's wrong, Tenten," asks Ino.

"That red aura is called the Steam of Blood. It mean that she has opened the Eighth Gate: Gate of Death." The others look in shock.

"The Eighth Gate? But that's suicide," says Obito. "Even Guy hasn't been able to do it yet."

"Wait, Tenten-san! What will happen at the Eighth Gate," asks Hinata in worry. The weapon mistress sighs.

"Well, the user's body will exhaust all Chakra from their body and cook themselves from the inside out. In short, they'd crumble to dust and die."

"WHAT?! Sakura's going to die," says Ino. "We have to hurry!"

"Ino, you don't have to worry." Tenten smiles. "A normal person WOULD die from the Eighth Gate. However, Sakura came up with a plan to negate the effects." The others look in shock.

"What is it," asks Obito.

"I'll explain on the way," Tenten says, rushing forward.

 _(Sakura vs Sasuke)_

Sasuke smiles as he readys his sword to attack Sakura.

"It's time for you to die. Know that all you were was just a useless, whining bitch!" Sakura growls as she gets into a runner like stance: her front leg bent forwards, her hands on the ground, and her back hunched over.

"Build up!"

The red aura surrounding her formed a dragon's head as she prepared to attack. Sasuke smiles evilly.

"This won't charge the fact that you're still worthless! You will die here and now!" Sakura then looks back at her life.

 _(Flashback, 13 years ago)_

 _3 year old Sakura walks with her mother before they see a gathering of people kicking at a 3 year old Naruto. The boy's body was adorned with bruises and cuts._

 _"Mama, why are they picking on that boy," asks Sakura._

 _"Come on, Sakura. Let's get away from him. He's bad news." Her mother pulls her away as Sakura feels bad for the injured blond boy._

 _(3 years later)_

 _A 6 year old Sakura cries after being picked on because of her forehead until a blond haired boy walked up._

 _"Leave me alone. I'm ugly."_

 _"Why is that," asks the boy._

 _"Because my forehead is huge. No one likes me."_

 _"But I think it's cute," says the boy. Sakura looks up._

 _"Y-you do?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm Naruto," he says extending a hand. Sakura excepts it and stands up._

 _"I'm Sakura."_

 _"Wanna play together, Sakura-chan?" She blushes at the name._

 _"Yeah, sure."_

 _(6 years later)_

 _Team 7 waits for Kakashi to show up on a bridge._

 _"He's late! As always," says Sakura. Naruto looks to his crush._

 _"Hey Sakura-chan, wanna get some ramen after the mission?"_

 _"Why would I," Sakura says coldly._

 _"Well, I thought you would want to hang out and stuff," Naruto says sheepishly._

 _"Hmm. Dobe," says Sasuke, being usual emo self. "Why would Sakura ever go out with a worthless scumbag like you?" Naruto glared at his teammate._

 _"Shut up, Teme! I'm not worthless!" Sakura steps in between them._

 _"Enough, you two!" She looks at Naruto. "Look, Naruto. I don't want to go out with you. You're a nice guy but I don't like you like that." She turns to Sasuke. "And Sasuke. You shouldn't be putting down Naruto. He's done a lot that even you couldn't do." Sasuke growls._

 _"What was that?!" He lunges at Sakura, only to have Kakashi grab him by the collar._

 _"Sasuke, you should know better than to hit or threaten a girl. Even some criminals wouldn't do that." The Uchiha scoffs as the cyclops let's him go. "Now, apologize to Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke growls._

 _"I'm sorry," he says quietly._

 _"Speak up," says Kakashi firmly._

 _"I'm sorry," he says at his normal voice. The jonin smiles_

 _"Good. Now, for the mission..."_

 _(1 month later)_

 _Sakura slaps Naruto in the hospital, with their friends watching._

 _"You hurt Sasuke, you jerk! This will be the last time I ever ask you for any-!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _Naruto had just snapped, which was rare. The pink haired kunoichi stepped back._

 _"You know what Sakura? I hope you do end up with Sasuke. You deserve each other." The blond Jinchuuriki walks past her. "Sakura Haruno, I hate you."_

 _(Present Time)_

Sakura's eyes tear up as she remembers the pain she caused Naruto.

"I was a jerk to the one who always loved me. And for what? All for some emo asshole who never gave a damn about me? Now, I will atone for those mistakes!" Sakura looks up at Sasuke.

"Today, you die, Teme!"

"Just you try it, useless fangirl!"

"FLOW!"

Suddenly, Sakura rushes forward, the dragon head following her. Sasuke makes a shield, only to have it twist and split.

"What? She's bending space?!" The pink haired kunoichi jumps into the air and kicks downwards.

"Secret Technique: Midnight Cherry Blossom Kick!"

The kick lands with force on Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha spits up large amounts of blood and is sent flying backwards into a tree. Naruto looks in awe and shock at Sakura's final attack.

"That was Sakura's greatest move ever," he says in his head.

 **"I take it the Uchiha's probably dead,"** says the Kyuubi. As the dust cleared, they saw Sakura lying on the ground, her body burnt and Sasuke against the tree, a hole in his stomach.

"SAKURA!" Naruto's strength comes back as he breaks out of the straitjacket and rushes to the burned up cherry blossom lying on the ground. "Come on Sakura. Don't die on me now!" He hears an evil chuckle and looks to see Sasuke half dead.

"So she's dying after all. At least I'm taking her with me." Naruto glares at his former best friend before hearing coughing. He looks down to see Sakura's body heal itself.

"Sakura! You're OK!?"

"Yeah, but I'm really tired. Also my muscles are still repairing themselves." Sasuke looks in shock.

"No. NO! You should be dead with me!" Sakura looks at her ex crush and smiles.

"Sorry to disappoint you, 'Sasuke-kun'," she says in a mocking tone, exciting frustration at the Uchiha. "But I still have a future, unlike you." Sasuke growls as his body goes limp. Naruto walks over and check for a pulse. He then looks to Sakura and shakes his head.

"He's dead."

"Along the root of our Team 7 issues. Wouldn't you say, Naruto-kun?" The blond jinchuuriki blushes as Sakura slowly leans up and kisses him.

"NARUTO! SAKURA!"

They pull away to see the others catch up.

"Hey guys," calls out Naruto. Ino runs up and hugs her leader/boyfriend.

"Nice to see you're OK. What happened to Sasuke?" The two motion towards the copse of the Uchiha. The others look in shock.

"Sakura? You did that," asks Tenten in shock.

"Yep, and I'd do it again," she says with a smile as Naruto helps her up. Ino smirks as she comes behind and taps her leader on the butt.

"What?! INO!" The blond Jinchuuriki looks in shock.

"Oh come on. You know you like it," she says as she brings her hand to his crotch and slowly strokes him. Naruto turns red as Ino gives him a hand job.

"Ino, what the hell," asks Sakura.

"I'm just showing you that you've got competition."

"Ino get your hands of my dick," says Naruto. The platinum blonde kunoichi sighs as she complies. "Anyway, let's get pervy sage."

"What happened to Fu and Torune," asks Tenten. Sakura and Naruto look in shock to see the two ROOT Ninja had disappeared.

"AW DAMN IT!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _WOOOOOHOOOOO! Sasuke is dead! GOOD FREAKING RIDDANCE! Just so you know, I had planned to have Sakura kill Sasuke from the beginning, as a form of resolve that shows Sakura isn't the weak self centered fangirl from Part 1. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Make sure to review and PM your thoughts and ideas of this chapter. Any rude or hateful comment will be removed/reported. Next Time, The Cherry Blossom and the Fox! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	19. The Cherry Blossom and the Fox

_Heyo guys! Hope you are enjoying yourselves this weekend. Also, remember that this Tuesday we should remember the fateful day in 2001, the day America faced a great tragedy. Anyway, on to the story! BTW, this chapter will have a lemon, so be warned._

 _(Forest between Amegakure and the Land of Fire)_

Naruto's team manages to wake up Jiraiya, who holds the back of his neck.

"Ah! What did I miss," he says.

"Where to begin," says Ino. "Sasuke attacked, threw Sakura out of a window, made Naruto get mad, almost succeeded in capturing him, then fought Sakura who used all of the Eight Inner Gates." Jiraiya looks in shock.

"She used the Eighth Gate and survived?! How?"

"I used Tsunade-sama's Miotic Regeneration Jutsu and a Chakra pill to negate the effects," Sakura says.

"So, what should we do about Sasuke's body," asks Hinata. Naruto smiles evilly.

"There are so many things I want to do with it! I say we chop it into pieces and send it to Danzo." The kunoichis shiver at their leader's ruthlessness but do smile.

"Yeah. He deserves it," says Sakura.

"I wonder if Sasuke would be crapping his pants right now," says Ino.

"A member of Danzo's group should pay for what they did to Naruto-kun and Kushina-san," says Hinata.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," says Tenten as she activates her gauntlets.

"Now, let's 'cut' to the chase," says Naruto with a smile that would make the Kyuubi shake in fear.

 _(Konohagakure)_

Itachi, Kushina, and their Anbu saviors escort them to their hideout under the Hokage Tower.

"In here," says Kakashi. "The ROOT don't know about this place." They trek through the door, down some stairs and meet in a room with a bunch of other Anbu, as well as Jonin, Chunin, and Genin Shinobi.

"Is this everyone," asks Itachi.

"Yes, we didn't want to involve the citizens who couldn't fight," says Shikamaru.

"I just hope Tsunade-sama is OK," says Kushina. She notices the others look down in shame. "What's wrong?"

"We did find Tsunade-sama," says Neji. "But not the way we wanted to." He pulls out a picture that makes Kushina cover her mouth with her hand in shock.

"No. This can't be." The picture showed Tsunade's naked and battered body tied to a cross in the ROOT hideout. Her eyes her blindfolded and she was gagged with a handkerchief tied between her teeth.

"I'm afraid it is," says Yugao. Kushina starts to lightly sob.

"Damn that bastard! How could he do this?! First he makes me believe that Naruto died, then he tries to have me killed, and now he treats Tsunade-sama like a trophy?"

"Kushina-san," says Itachi solemnly.

"I will make sure he pays for his crimes."

 _(Team Kitsune Flash Hideout)_

Naruto washes the blood off his hands as Sakura walks in.

"Oh Sakura. What's up?"

"Just making sure that you're coming to the celebration," says the pink haired kunoichi. In preparation for the battle with Danzo, they were planning on having a little pre battle party.

"I will. Just getting the emo's blood off my hands."

"Here let me help," she says as she put a hand on Naruto's. The blond Jinchuuriki blushes as Sakura smooth strokes the blood off his hands.

"Whoa! That was nice. You're very skilled, Sakura-chan." The medical ninja blushes at the name. To be honest, she missed being called that for quite awhile.

"Hey, um. Naruto-kun?" Naruto looks with shock that Sakura actually called him that.

"Y-Yeah," he says nervously.

"I was wondering if after the party, you and I could..." She whispers the rest in his ear, making Naruto's blush deeper.

"Wait really?! You want me to do that?"

"Yes. I have fought it so many times, but now, I will finally accept it." The two walk out of the bathroom and head to the living room, where Hinata, Ino and the others were. They had sake bottles on the table.

"Hey guys," says Ino. "Are you guys ready to begin with the party."

"Let's get started," says Naruto as he grabs a bottle and starts to sip it. "Oh yeah! That's some good stuff!" The group drank and laughed as they had fun. Ino and Konan started groping each other to see whose boobs were bigger. Jiraiya looked on with his notebook in hand. Obito began to do a drunken robot dance. Suddenly, Hinata stood up and grabbed an empty sake bottle.

"OHH YEAH! Hinata's gonna sing for us," says Sakura unaffected by the alcohol.

"Allow me to give you a little taste," says the Hyuga Heiress, unfazed. She pressed a button that played some music and began to sing.

 **Please let me hear…**

 **Because I'm here**

 **Don't hide the feelings you were born with**

 **There's no need for a reason for colors to be drawn to each other**

 **Passionate feelings pierce the sky—true song**

 **When did it start? For me to breathe**

 **Why is it? I seek you**

 **Tingling, broken hearts cry out 'Start me up!"**

 **The overflowed information (noise) is always**

 **Distancing the truth (reality) and sneering**

 **The light sneaking past as wished is too bright…**

 **Instead of choosing solitude to protect the virtual (peace)**

 **Because I want to feel the warmth of hands**

 **That I would never have known alone**

 **The melody of love (life) I give to you alone**

 **A prologue to eternity that paints a beautiful rainbow**

 **This heart's vow cannot be stolen by anyone**

 **Let's fly, combining our voices**

 **Because the sky is waiting**

Everyone cheered as Hinata continued to sing beautifully.

"Man Hinata should have a side job as a singer," says Naruto sober.

"Hey Naruto-kun," says Sakura. "I'd say it's time for you and me to do that thing we talked about." The blond Jinchuuriki smiles.

"Let's get to it," he says as they head to Naruto's room.

"Make sure you lock the door this time," says Sakura as she takes her shirt off.

"I got it," says Naruto as he locks the door. He turns around to see a sight gifted by the gods: Sakura in her red silk bra and panties. She strikes a sexy pose.

"Shall we begin, Na-Ru-To-kuuuun," she says sexily. Naruto shudders in excitement and nods. Sakura guides him to the bed and lays atop of him, slowly taking his shirt off. The pink haired kunoichi smiles as she looks at Naruto's 8-pack and toned muscles.

"Sakura-chan, I think I need help with my pants," he says with a fox like grin. Sakura slides her hand slowly from her leader and best friend's chest to the zipper of his pants. She then starts to undo them and slide them off, revealing his orange boxers, which had a bulge in the middle.

"Let's get to business," says Sakura as she slodes off Naruto's boxers to reveal his 12 inch manhood. She then proceeds to slowly stroke his man bits, much to his pleasure. Naruto moans as he goes to uncilp his childhood crush's bra, revealing her smooth C-cup boobs. He puts his hands on them and softly gropes them.

"Sakura-chan, your breasts feel so smooth," he says as he begins to lick and suck on one of her nipples.

"Ohh, Naruto-kun," moans Sakura. "That's right. Get your milkshake. You deserve it." Naruto slides his hand behind her back to find a nice plump butt and squeezes it.

"My, Sakura-chan. You got a real nice ass." The pink haired kunoichi smiles as he slaps her cheeks.

"Oh yes, Naruto-kun! Smack my ass like the naughty kunoichi I am."

"I never pegged you for the kinky type," he says smirking. Sakura begins to slides off her panties slowly and reveal her full naked glory.

"Now, Naruto-kun. Take my virginity." She slowly slides her womanhood onto Naruto's manhood and slowly bounces up and down. The blond Jinchuuriki moans in ecstasy as he turns over and thrusts his hips.

"Is this better for you, Sakura-chan?"

"Very much, yes. I like it when you're on top. Now pound my pussy and make me cum." Naruto smiles as he increases his speed and Sakura loops her legs around his waist.

"Sakura-chan, I'm almost there."

"Me too." They continue thrusting until they reach their climaxes simultaneously.

"Sakura-chaaaan," moans Naruto as he arches his back, spraying his spunk into his cherry blossom.

"Naru-kuuuun," moans Sakura as she latches on to her handsome Fox. They break up and cuddling in the bed.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

 _To be Continued_

 _Heyo guys! There we go! Another girl has lost her virginity to Naruto. Also, a little trivia for you: the song Hinata sung was Vitalization by her Seiyuu Nana Mizuki from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Actually, she sings most of the openings and endings as well as the songs sung by her character Tsubasa Kazanari. I think that's why the original author of this story made Hinata a great singer. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to review and PM me. Any rude or hateful comments will be removed or reported. Next time, The Fox Returns! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	20. The Fox Returns!

_Heyo Everyone! I hope you guys are having a great weekend. Also, for some of you near the East Coast, be safe from Florence. Anyhoo, let's get to the next chapter!_

 _(Kitsune Flash Hideout)_

Naruto slowly begins to wake up as he notices a certain somebody in his bed, one with pink hair. He smiles as Sakura cuddles his naked body, her bare C-cup boobs against his bare 8-pack.

 **"Nice one, Naruto,"** says the Kyuubi. **"You managed to claim the virginity of two of your vixens. Now all that's left is the Yamanaka."** The blond Jinchuuriki smiles.

"I'm just surprised that Sakura actually wanted me to have sex with her," he says as the pink haired kunoichi slowly stirs.

"Naruto-kun, what time is it?"

"It's 8 in the morning. Enjoyed your sleep Sakura-chan?" She nods as she kisses him on the lips, deep and slowly. They break up and begin to put their clothes on. They walk out of the room to see the results of the party last night. Hinata crashed on the couch in her underwear, Obito was lying on the table, Konan and Nagato were asleep on each other, Jiraiya was giggling unconscious, dreaming about Tsunade, and Ino and Tenten were asleep, cuddling each other.

"Jeez, they must've gotten wasted," says Sakura. Naruto walks over and gropes Hinata from behind. The Hyuga Heiress giggles quietly.

"Naruto-kun, please. You're tickling me." Her eyes slowly open to see a familiar set of hands on her D-cup breasts.

"Man Hinata, you got quite a rack on ya," says Naruto. Hinata turns red with embarrassment as she jumps away. "Sorry. I had to wake you up somehow."

"I-It's OK, Naruto-kun. I don't mind," she says sheepishly putting her index fingers together. Sakura goes over to Ino and Tenten and shakes them.

"Ino. Tenten. Wake up." The platinum blonde kunoichi and the weapon mistress slowly stir as they see the position they were in and quickly recoil.

"What the hell!? I'm not some body pillow," yells Ino.

"Screw you! You were cuddling me. I have no problem with girls who roll like that, but I am not the one you should be cuddling," says Tenten. The Yamanaka starts to blush.

"Roll that way? I am not gay!"

"I don't know," says Sakura. "You did try to love on me and Hinata a couple weeks ago.

"That was to mess with Naruto! You know that, Billboard Brow!"

"It is true. Ino-san did grope my breasts and said she loved them," says Hinata much to Ino's dismay.

"Not you too, Hinata." She looks to Naruto. "Back me up here!" The blond Jinchuuriki smirks.

"Well, Ino did have a crush on both me and Sakura-chan. She even wanted to have a threesome with us." Ino's blush deepens as she sinks to the ground.

"You guys are just so cruel," she says with comedical tears.

 _(Timeskip, 15 minutes later)_

The team begins to enjoy breakfast as they go over their plan.

"We have to assume that Danzo has probably taken control of Konoha," says Naruto.

"So, what's the plan," asks Sakura.

"Well, first, I plan to use Reverse Summoning to send what's left of Sasuke to Danzo," says the blond Jinchuuriki as he takes a bite of his bagel.

"That'll send him a message that we're coming for him," says Ino.

"There's still the issue of the swarm of ROOT Ninja who want kill us," says Tenten.

"That's where we come in," says Konan.

"I still have my Six Paths of Pain," says Nagato.

"But I thought Naruto-kun destroyed them," says Hinata.

"One of them was destroyed beyond repair, but the others are still functional."

"Which one was destroyed," asks Naruto.

"The one that was turned into a frog statue." The blond Jinchuuriki rubs the back of his head as he smirks.

"Sorry about that. Nature Energy is very powerful stuff."

"No worries. I still have a replacement vessel." The others sweat drop.

"I'm glad they're on our side," says Sakura. Naruto looks to his team.

"What we are about to do will change Konoha for the better. We will have to kill a bunch of our own fellow ninja."

"We'll give Danzo the worst ass kicking ever. For Asuma-sensei," says Ino.

"For Kushina-san," says Hinata.

"For Itachi," says Sakura.

"For Tsunade," says Jiraiya.

"For Yahiko," says Nagato and Konan.

"For Rin," says Obito.

"For Dad," says Naruto. "Get ready. We leave in one hour."

 _(Konohagakure, ROOT Hideout)_

Danzo sits atop his throne, the naked and battered body of Tsunade crucified behind him. A ROOT Ninja appears and kneels before him.

"Danzo-sama, Fu and Torune have come back. Sasuke isn't with them."

"Bring them." The messenger disappears and brings Fu and Torune to his throne. "I see you have come back empty handed."

"Please Danzo-sama! Forgive us! We we're ambushed," says Fu. Suddenly, a scroll appears in front of Danzo.

"What is that," asks Torune. Danzo opens the scroll to reveal a seal mark on it.

"Release!" In a puff of smoke, dismembered body parts spill out: arms, legs, and a head. The war hawks face hardens as he sees the head belonged to Sasuke.

"Is that Sasuke," says Fu in shock. They also noticed a message by the legs a slip of paper. Danzo picks up the piece of paper and reads it.

"It's from Naruto. It says 'You're next'. It also says to look in Sasuke's mouth." Torune grabs Sasuke's head and opens the mouth before tossing it away in disgust.

"THAT'S JUST SICK!" Fu looks at what Torune saw and gags.

"Well, I never knew Sasuke liked nuts," says the ROOT Yamanaka with a weak smile before throwing up. Danzo walks back to his throne.

"Tell the others to prepare for the arrival of Team Kitsune Flash." Fu and Torune nod as they head out. Tsunade weakly chuckles.

"I guess Sasuke was too weak for Naruto." Danzo glares at the busty blonde Hokage.

"That Jinchuuriki will fall like all the others who stand before us."

 _(5 miles from Konoha)_

Team Kistune Flash and their Akatsuki allies trek towards the gate to Konoha. Naruto walks over to Obito.

"Hey man. I just wanted to say thanks for helping Sakura-chan." The Uchiha looks to the blond Jinchuuriki.

"It was nothing. I already lost Rin. I wouldn't want anyone else to feel the pain of losing a loved one."

"Ya know, this Rin you liked, she must've been a great girl." Obito smiles.

"Thanks, Naruto. You remind me of your father. Optimistic and quite a lady killer." Naruto laughs as they near the gate. They see two guards near the gate and hide in the bushes.

"They're ROOT ninjas," says Jiraiya. Nagato stands up.

"Let me deal with this," says the Rinnegan wielder as he and Konan walk to the two ROOT ninja, who stand alert.

"Who are you?!" Suddenly, the Tendo Pain drops from above and stabs one of the ninja in the back, through the lung. The other ROOT ninja goes to attack, only to get stopped by a swarm of paper that wraps him in a cocoon.

"I don't think so," says Konan as the man suffocates inside the cocoon. The others come out from the bushes.

"That was easy," says Ino.

"The real battle has yet to begin," says Sakura as she cracks her knuckles.

"Danzo must know we're here," says Tenten as she activates her gauntlets. "It'll make this even more fun."

"There's a group of ROOT Ninja not far away," says Hinata as she scouts ahead with her Byakugan.

"Good. Now, let's take back Konoha," yells Naruto as they rush through the gate. The group of ROOT Ninja see the mercenaries rushing at them. "Team Kitsune Flash is back in Konoha!" He summons a Rasengan in each hand.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it wasn't as long as the others. The Battle for Konoha begins! Who will win? Who will fall? Review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be reported or removed. Next time, A Brawl in the Family! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	21. A Brawl in the Family

_Heyo guys! This chapter is coming a little later as I have a lot of college stuff to deal with. Exams and projects. Also, this might not be as long as the others. Sorry in advance. Anyway, let's get rolling!_

 _(Konohagakure, Central Plaza)_

A pair of ROOT ninja run in a panic. They duck into a alley, breathing hard.

"Whew! Do you think we outran them," asks one of the ninja with a bird mask.

"I hope so! Those monsters will have our souls," says another with a dog mask. Suddenly, a couple of kunai fly towards them. They jump out of the trajectory of the flying knives.

"Ya know, that's really starting to annoy me," says a voice. The ROOT Ninja look up to see 5 shadowy figures standing above them. They couldn't see their entire bodies, but they could make out fox masks and an assortment of different colored cloaks.

"It's them! Team Kitsune Flash," says Bird in fear.

"Mistress, Huntress, Temptress, Marksman. Take them out."

"You got it, Kitsune-sama!" The team of vixens attack. Mistress attacked with a barrage of palms and bone shattering kicks, greatly wounding them. Temptress attacked with a volley of fireballs, scorching the ROOT Ninja while Huntress punched the ground with enormous strength, sending them into the air. Marksman jumped into the air and unleashed a deadly rain of kunai and shurikens. The attack killed Bird instantly while injuring Dog further. Kitsune Flash grabs the ROOT Ninja.

"Where is Danzo?"

"I won't speak," he says in mild fear.

"Tell me! Or I'll take your soul!" The vixens notice a dark spot on the front of the man's pants and silently giggle.

"I can't betray Danzo-sama!" Temptress steps up.

"Then I'll take care of it. Commencing with the torture." She grabs the man's arm and bend it back, snapping the bone further to the point of it popping out of the skin. The ROOT Ninja yells in pain.

"Under the Hokage Estate! That's our Headquarters!" The mercenaries smile.

"Alright! Temptress, you can do away with him." The platinum blonde smiles and looks to Marksman.

"You want me to toss him into the air for you?"

"That would be nice." Temptress throws Dog into the air as the weapon mistress jumps from building to building and slices him across the throat with her arm gauntlets. She then proceed to lick the blood off the blades.

"Alright team! Let's head over to the Hokage Estate and take that mummy bastard down," says Kitsune Flash. "I'll send a message to Pervy Sage and the others." He bites his thumb and makes some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

He puts his palm to the ground and, in a puff of smoke, comes Gamakichi.

"Hey! What's up guys?"

"Hey Gamakichi. I need you send a message to Pervy Sage to meet us under the Hokage Estate."

"I'm on it!" The young toad heads over to Jiraiya's location as team Kistune Flash. Little did they know, they were being followed.

"Team Kitsune Flash. We will avenge our fallen comrade."

 _(With the Hidden Jonin)_

Kakashi pokes his head from the safe place to see a valley of ROOT corpses. Neji, Shikamaru, and Yugao look in shock.

"What the hell," says Shikamaru in disbelief.

"Who could do all this," asks Yugao. The Sharingan wielder walks over to a corpse and sees a spiral imprint in her chest.

"This technique! It couldn't be!" Neji follows Kakashi's eyes.

"This is the work of a Rasengan."

"Then does that mean that Naruto's in the village," asks Shikamaru.

"It's a possibility," says Kakashi. "Let's go back and get some of the able people who can fight. We're going to help Naruto."

 _(With team Kitsune Flash)_

Team Kitsune Flash dashes atop the roofs of Konoha's buildings.

"Hmm, I don't like how quiet it is," says Huntress.

"Yeah, this just feels too easy," says Marksman. Suddenly, they are surprised by a hail of kunai and evade with ease. Temptress loses her footing and falls into a dumpster in an alley.

"Temptress," calls out Mistress as the team regroups to check on their comrade. The lid of the dumpster opens to show Temptress with a banana peel on her head and a blank look on her face.

"You, uh, you ok," asks Kitsune Flash nervously as he help Temptress out of the trash bin.

"Never speak of this to anyone," she says with a pissed off tone. They then see two figures land on the ground.

"Team Kitsune Flash! It's time to pay," says one of the attackers. The team of mercenaries look in shock to see Fu and Torune in front of them.

"Oh these two," says Marksman in annoyance. "Guess they want us to kick their asses again." Temptress walks in front of the team.

"I'll deal with Fu. You guys make a run for it."

"Temptress, are you sure," asks Kitsune Flash.

"Nothing would make me happier than to beat this traitor to my family." Huntress stands beside her best friend."

"Then I'll deal with the other one," she says, pointing to Torune. "You go save the world, Naruto-kun."

"Ino. Sakura-chan," says Kitsune Flash. "Don't you two die on me."

"Awe, Kitsune-sama. You really do love us," she says, making her blond leader blush as they take off.

"Time to avenge Sasuke," says Fu as he grabs his tanto.

"I'm gonna make sure you pay for your crimes," says Ino as she charges at her brother figure, kunai in hand. Fu charges and clashes with the platinum blonde kunoichi. The two combatants take their fight somewhere else, leaving Sakura and Torune in the alley.

"Your battle with Sasuke was nothing more than a fluke," says the ROOT Ninja.

"Wanna bet," says Sakura as she gets in a fighting stance. "I'll take you down too." She charges at Torune, fist cocked back.

"CHAAAAA!"

 _(With Jiraiya and the others)_

Jiraiya hits a ROOT member with his Rasengan from above. Another ROOT member tries to come from behind with a sword, only to get impaled by the Toad Sage's Raging Lion's Mane.

"I wonder if Naruto's found the ROOT Headquarters," he says in his head. Suddenly, he hears a voice.

"Jiraiya-sama!" He looks to see Gamakichi, running towards him.

"Gamakichi? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto sent me to tell you that they found Danzo's hideout. Where are the Akatsuki?" Suddenly, they hear a shrill scream and look to see a ROOT Ninja impaled on Shurado's tail. "Never mind."

"Let's finish here and meet up with Naruto. Who knows what tricks that war hawk has up his sleeves."

 _(ROOT Headquarters)_

Danzo sits on his throne, watching the chaos through Telescope Jutsu. He smiles to see Team Kitsune Flash split up and his two best followers fighting two of Naruto's friends.

"Soon, they will get here. And then I will be able to test my abilities," the mummy says looking at his arm. "And with Sasuke added to my collection, Naruto Uzumaki will fall."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Alright guys! Again, sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the others. College can be a bit of a pain. But anyway, the Battle for Konoha is getting intense. Ino and Sakura fight Fu and Torune. Also, If you were wondering why this chapter is called A Brawl in the Family, it was supposed to be a reference to Fu vs Ino, being their both Yamanakas. Hope you liked the chapter! Reveiw and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments with be removed/ignored. Next time, Into the War Hawk's Nest! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	22. Into the War Hawk's Nest

_Heyo my friends! Time to continue with the Battle for Konoha! Also for my fellow My Hero Academia watchers, I saw the new Two Heroes movie last night. IT WAS EPIC! I highly encourage you guys check it out! Anyhoo, on with the chapter!_

 _(Streets of Konoha)_

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten dash through the streets, nearing the Hokage estate. They continued destroying the ROOT forces.

"Whew! They just keep coming," says Tenten, shaking the blood off her blades.

"But we're getting closer," says Hinata.

"Alright team! Let make sure that Ino and Sakura didn't sacrifice themselves for nothing," says Naruto as they continue their trek. "Just stay alive you two."

 **"I wouldn't worry about your two vixens,"** says the Kyuubi. **"They can beat the two ROOT bastards."**

"I'll say it again: It's so weird to hear you cheering for us," says Naruto with a smirk.

 _(Ino vs Fu)_

Ino clashes blades with her former brother figure repeatedly. The two glared at each other with complete and total hatred. The platinum blonde kunoichi jumps back and makes some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Justu!"

She spits a giant orb of fire towards Fu, who jumps out of the way and throws a hail of shurikens at Ino. She grabs her kunai and deflects them all.

"Not bad. I see why Inoichi let you into the Interrogation Division," says the ROOT Ninja. Ino growls.

"Don't you dare mention my father! You have no right after you betrayed him for Danzo!" She runs forward and slashes Fu's arm, cutting him.

"Nice. I almost felt that. But..." He grabs Ino and throws her into a wall. "You still can't beat me." He then proceeds to assault Ino and punch her, making her cough up blood. "Just now, once you're dead, I'll make your friends suffer as painfully as possible." Fu grabs her throat and slams Ino to the ground, making her cry out in pain.

"Damn it," she says in her head. " He's too strong." The ROOT Ninja grabs his knife as he looks evilly at her.

"Now, I'll take your pretty little head to your friends."

 _(Sakura vs Torune)_

Torune jumped out of the way of Sakura's punch and dashed forward with his knife. The pink haired kunoichi evades the knife and punches the ground. The vibrations cause Torune to lose his footing and fall.

"He's open! Now's my chance!" Sakura dashes forward and jumps into the air.

"Heaven Kick of Pain!"

The kick hits the ground, causing a crater on the point of impact.

"Did I get him?" As the dust clears, she sees a crushed log in the crater. "Substitution Jutsu?"

"You're good," says Torune from behind Sakura. "I can see why you're Tsunade's apprentice."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do," says the medical ninja.

"Guess I'll have to get more serious," he says as she takes off his gloves. Sakura looks in shock as she sees his arms covered in some purple substance.

"What is that on his arms," she says in her head.

 **"Gross! Doesn't he wash his hand,"** says Inner Sakura. Torune takes his knife and skims the blade across his arm, coating the blade in the purple substance.

"This will end our fight," says Torune as he dashes forward. Sakura jumps back, nearly escaping the blade.

"I'll have to be careful of that blade," she says to herself. Suddenly, the ROOT ninja appears behind and slashes at Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi block with her arms. She winces as she sees her arms cut from the blade.

"This fight is over," says Torune as he kicks her to the ground. Sakura winces as her arms begin to turn purple. She screams in pain as she clutches her arms.

"Damn it! Why does it hurt so much?!"

"That blade was coated with my poisonous insects. They will destroy your body very slowly." Sakura glares.

"I can't die like this! Not after all that's happened! I finally got to tell Naruto how I feel!"

"You should just give up. Greet your fate with dignity," says Torune.

"No way! I'm not dying today," says Sakura as she brings her fists to her face.

"The Eight Inner Gates: Gate of Healing: OPEN!"

Her body releases an enormous amount of Chakra as the purple dissipates from her arms, much to Torune's shock.

"What? That shouldn't be possible." Sakura glares at her opponent.

"That's the thing about Team Kitsune Flash: we never give up." She dashes forward and punches the ROOT ninja from all around before ending the assault with a brutal punch into the wall. A giant crater in Torune's chest formed as his ribs crushed inwards and stabbed his lungs and heart, killing him instantly.

"Whew! That took a lot out of me," says Sakura as she turns off the Eight Gates. "At least I killed the insects." She slowly walks out of the alley. "Now, where's Ino?"

 _(Ino vs Fu)_

Fu grabs his blade and brings it back, aiming it at Ino's neck. He then slashes forward, only to clash with a blade.

"WHAT?!" He looks to see Shikamaru, defending his friend. Ino looks up to see what has conspired.

"S-Shikamaru?" The shadow master kick Fu backwards as Neji jumps in and hits the ROOT ninja with a barrage of Gentle Fist attacks, crippling him.

"Ino, are you OK," asks Kakashi walking over to her with Yugao.

"I'm good. Just a little sore." Fu slowly gets up.

"You heretics! You are in Danzo-sama's way," he yells as he charges forward. Suddenly, his eyes go wide as he feels a sharp pain in his chest and sees a kunai embedded in his body. Ino slowly walks forwards and glares in Fu's eyes.

"That's for Konoha and the Yamanaka Clan, asshole!" She then slides the kunai to the left, slicing his heart in two and killing him instantly. Shikamaru walks over to Ino.

"Ino, care to give us a explanation about the carnage."

"It's a long story."

 _(With Naruto and the others)_

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten reach the Hokage Estate, where two guards stand in their way.

"Foolish scum! You will never hurt Danzo-sama," says one of the members before they charge forward. Naruto grabs a kunai and tosses it into the forehead of one of them. Hinata glares at the other and charges before crushing his chest with a devastating palm.

"Here we go, girls," says Naruto, unaware of the ROOT ninja sneaking from behind.

"DIE YOU KYUUBI BRAT!" Suddenly, Jiraiya jumps onto the ROOT ninja with a Rasengan, crushing his spine. Naruto turns around.

"Pervy Sage! You came," says the blond Jinchuuriki.

"You let your guard down, Naruto," says the Toad Sage before smiling. "Or did you trust that I'd show up."

"Maybe," says Naruto smirking. They find the entrance to the ROOT Headquarters. Hinata activates her Byakugan and scans the inside of the base.

"There are a couple more ROOT forces inside the base," says the Hyuga Heiress.

"Then we'll just tear them a new one," says Tenten, activating her gauntlets.

"Tsunade, I'm coming," says Jiraiya in his head as they break the door open.

"Let's do this for Konoha," says Naruto as they charge into the base.

 _(ROOT Headquarters)_

Danzo practices in the ROOT training room. He hears a loud crash and slowly smiles.

"So then Fox and the Toad walk into the Hawk's nest? Well, they will be necessary sacrifices for the future of Konoha." He walks out of the training room. "I will ensure that they fall by my hands. Soon, it'll be a battle fought with the eyes."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well guys! The battle is nearing the final stages! Soon, Naruto will face the darkness of Konoha himself. Also, prepare for the reveal of secret Danzo's jutsu. How will Naruto fight it? And will him and Jiraiya save Tsunade? Again guys, sorry if the chapters aren't as long as before. Like I said, I'm trying to work on my college work. Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter. Make sure to review and PM your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be removed or ignored. Next time, A Battle Fought With the Eyes. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	23. A Battle Fought With the Eyes

_Heyo guys! Hope you guys are enjoying your weekends. Also, regarding one guest review, I apologize for making Ino look weaker in the last chapter. I'll make sure she is back to her complete badass self. Now, on to the next chapter! BTW, if this chapter comes out a little late, it's because I am hanging out with my dad, seeing Venom. Also I saw the new My Hero Academia: Two Heroes last Saturday. It was AWESOME!_

 _(ROOT Headquarters)_

Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata, and Tenten wander into Danzo's lair, leaving a trail of slaughtered ROOT ninja behind them. They warily look around, preparing for a huge fight.

"It's quiet," says Tenten.

"Too quiet," says Naruto as he motions to his team. "Make sure you're ready for a fight." Tenten activates her gauntlet blades as Hinata charges up her palms with chakra. They continue to walk deeper into the lair to find Danzo's throne room.

"This must be Danzo's main room," says Jiraiya. Suddenly, the floor opens up slightly as a cross slowly elevates from the ground. Tenten looks in shock, Hinata puts her hand over her mouth, and Naruto and Jiraiya look with rage and sadness. On the cross was a naked and beaten Tsunade.

"Granny Tsunade," the blonde Jinchuuriki calls out as he goes to help the busty Hokage. Jiraiya helps him free Tsunade, who slowly opens her eyes.

"Naruto? Jiraiya?"

"Hey Tsunade," says Jiraiya.

"You came back for me," says Tsunade as she smiles and kisses him. The three teens can't help but smile at the moment. The Toad Sage has finally got his Slug Princess. Suddenly, they hear a slow clapping as they turn to see Danzo.

"So, the Toad and the Fox have wandered into my lair," he says with an evil smile. Naruto and Jiraiya glare at him.

"You bastard! What did you do to Tsunade," yells Jiraiya. Danzo looks to Jiraiya.

"Oh nothing! Just had her submit to me." The Toad Sage looks with wide eyes.

"You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did," says the War Hawk. Tenten and Hinata look to each other in wonder.

"Naruto-kun, what is he saying," asks the Hyuuga Heiress. Naruto looks to his two teammates with anger.

"He raped Granny Tsunade." The two girls look in shock as they turn to Danzo.

"How could you do such a thing," asks Hinata.

"You're supposed to be a village elder," says Tenten in disdain. The mummy scoffs.

"Being an elder is nothing. Soon, I will be Hokage." Naruto hits the wall with his fist.

"How can you become Hokage?! To deserve such a role, one should be protecting the people, not abusing or threatening them!" Tsunade looks up to Naruto.

"You really have grown up," she says in her head with a smile. The blond Jinchuuriki steps in front of Jiraiya.

"Pervy Sage, stay with Granny Tsunade. I'll deal with this scum." Jiraiya stands up.

"You're my apprentice. I'll fight with you." Naruto smirks as Tenten and Hinata join them.

"We'll help as well," says Tenten.

"We can't let a heinous crime go unnoticed," says Hinata. Danzo looks to his challengers.

"Seems like I'll have to go all out," he says as he begins to unravel the bandages on his right arm to reveal three gold braces secured by bolts. The bolts pop out, letting the braces fall to the ground. Naruto and his group look in shock: on his arm was 10 Sharingan embedded in it.

"Those are Sharingans," says Hinata.

"How does he have so many," asks Tenten. Danzo prepares to fight.

"This will be a battle fought with the eyes," he says as he charges forwards.

 _(Streets of Konohagakure)_

Sakura trudges through the streets, holding her arm. After her battle with Torune, she was able to kill off the poisonous insects, but she still couldn't feel her arm.

"I have to get over to Naruto and the others." She continues walking until her legs give out. "Damn it! Even using the second gate tired my legs out." She hears wooshing above her and looks to see a squad of ROOT ninja standing around her.

"It's one of those Team Kistune Flash whores!"

"Hehe! Let's kill her."

"But first, we should have some fun with her."

"Yeah. She may be flat, but she can still entertain us." Sakura looks in despair.

"This isn't the way I want to die," she says to herself. "I won't give up!" She begins to slowly pick herself up, until one of the assailants kicks her to the ground.

"Now, where do you think you're going? You can't get out of this." Suddenly, a loud crash sounds as the ROOT ninja look to see something demonic. Before them stood a figure with piercing yellow eyes with flowing red hair.

"What the hell?"

"Step away from the girl," the figure says.

"Try and make us," yells one of the ninja as they charge at the figure, only to get a fist to the face that crushes their skull. The other ROOT ninja rush to avenge their fallen foe, but are easily smashed into the ground. Sakura looks up to see the figure was none other than Kushina. The Red-Hot Habanero goes to check on the pink haired kunoichi.

"You OK, Sakura?" She helps her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm good," says Sakura. "Thanks, Kushina."

"Well, I can't have these guys raping my future daughter in law." The cherry blossom of Konoha blushes.

"Yeah, about that..." She takes a deep breath. "Me and Naruto had sex a couple days ago," she says quickly. Kushina looks in shock.

"Wait. You.. and Naruto...had sex?" Sakura tenses up, prepare for a huge tantrum, only to get a big hug.

"Kushina?"

"Congratulations!" Sakura looks in shock.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? In fact, I'm happy that you two reached the next step."

"Yeah. Actually Hinata was first."

"Oh? So you and Hinata got lucky." Sakura nods.

"Well, you can tell me the rest later. Right now, let's meet up with Naruto." The two women rush towards Naruto's location.

 _(With Ino's group)_

Ino finishes telling the others about the fight with ROOT. They look in shock.

"So, Sakura killed Sasuke after using all Eight Gates and lived," says Kakashi. "She really has gotten stronger."

"Yeah. And to hear the Akatsuki have actually teamed up with us," says Shikamaru.

"I was unsure about it too, Shikamaru," says Ino. "But they really are nice. In fact, one of them knows Kakashi-sensei personally." The cyclops looks in shock.

"What?"

"His name is Obito Uchiha." Hearing that name, Kakashi stood still.

"Obito? He's alive?"

"Yeah. He said he joined the Akatsuki because he wanted to make a dream world for some girl Rin."

"I see," says Kakashi.

"But he's actually given up on the dream after he found out the real reason Rin died."

"The real reason," asks Yugao.

"Apparently, an elderly Madara Uchiha gave Rin to Kirigakure to become a Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi." Kakashi looked down at his hand.

"So that's why she chose to die by my hand."

"And Danzo wanted to work with the Akatsuki traitor to become Hokage," says Neji. "What a scum bag."

"Let's meet up with Naruto," Shikamaru says as they continue their trek towards the Hokage Estate.

 _(Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Jiraiya vs Danzo)_

Naruto's group prepares as Danzo charges at them.

"Here we go guys," says the blond Jinchuuriki as he makes a cross hand sign. "Shadow Clone Justu!" He makes 5 Shadow Clones and forms a swarm of Rasengans.

"We'll back you up, Naruto," says Tenten. They charge at the War Hawk, who makes some fast hand signs.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" He exhales some small blasts of wind chakra at the group. Tenten jumps out of the way of the attack and charges at Danzo.

"You're mine!" She slashes with her arm blades, only to have the elderly mummy kick her blades away and punch her in the gut.

"Tenten-san," calls out Hinata as she charges at Danzo. "Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" She unleashes a barrage of attacks, only to have them blocked.

"The Hyuuga have become weaker," the War Hawk says before kicking Hinata away. Suddenly, the two kunoichi disappear in smoke. "Shadow clones?" He looks behind to see 5 Rasengan-wielding Narutos coming at him.

"TAKE THIS!" He smashes all the Rasengans into Danzo's chest, sending him flying into the wall. The blond Jinchuuriki smiles until he sees the War Hawk stand up.

"Was that it?" Naruto looks in shock.

"How are you still standing?" Danzo looks at his arm to see one of his Sharingan close. Suddenly, Tenten comes from behind and stabs him through the heart.

"Send Sasuke my regards," says Tenten until Danzo disappears. "The hell?" Suddenly, the War Hawk kicks the weapon mistress into a wall.

"Tenten-san!" Hinata runs to her friend. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Just a bit rattled." She looks at Danzo. "How is he doing this? Is it a Genjutsu?" The War Hawk looks to his opponents.

"You will all be sacrificed for the good of Konoha."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hope you guys liked the chapter! Danzo has unleashing his true power. How will Team Kitsune Flash take him down? Review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, Izanagi. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	24. Izanagi

_Hello Everyone! Hope you're enjoying your weekend. We are about to continue with the battle against Danzo. In this chapter, the secret of his Jutsu will be revealed. Also, I will say that regarding a future chapter, Zetsu will make a shocking return with a new ally. Now, let's get to it!_

 _(ROOT Headquarters)_

Naruto and his team looks in shock at Danzo. After the blond Jinchuuriki hit the war hawk with a Rasengan barrage and Tenten stabbed him in the chest with her gauntlets, he was still alive.

"How is this guy still alive," says Tenten. Naruto notices Danzo checking his arm to see a Sharingan close.

"He keeps checking his arm," he says in his head. "Does that mean his Jutsu is dependent on those Sharingan?" He grabs his father's kunai and tosses it behind the war hawk. He then teleports behind Danzo and slices the back of his neck with the kunai. The mummy disappears and appears behind Naruto.

"Was that supposed to be a killing blow?" The blond Jinchuuriki smiles.

"No, that was just to test a theory." He body flickers back to his team. "I figured him out." The others look in shock as Danzo's face hardens.

"He's seen through my justu," says the war hawk. Naruto looks over to Danzo.

"All you're doing is rewriting battle to favor you. But to use the justu repeatedly, you need those multiple Sharingans in your arm. And each time you use the Justu, you have to sacrifice one of those Sharingan." Jiraiya smiles at Naruto.

"That's my student. He was able to figure out Danzo's Justu in such a short span."

"Naruto-kun, you're amazing," says Hinata in her head. The war hawk smirks.

"Congratulations. You were able to figure out my technique. This Jutsu is called the Izanagi. It was used by many Uchiha clans men to change the outcome of a battle they would lose. The fact that were able to see through it in a short period of time is impressive. However..." He grabs a kunai and expels wind charka on to the blade, covering it in a light green aura. "You'll still die by my hands."

"Naruto, you have a way to counter his Justu," asks Tenten.

"I do," he replies. "Keep attacking him!" The heroes charge at Danzo, their weapons at ready.

 _(Hokage Estate)_

Sakura and Kushina look in shock at the carnage in front of the Hokage Tower.

"I think it's safe to assume Naruto has gotten here," says Sakura.

"That's my son! Always kicking butt and taking names, ya know," says Kushina with a smile. Suddenly, they sense chakra signatures closing in and turn around to see Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi and the others walking up.

"Ino! You're OK," says Sakura as she walks up to her best friend and high fives her.

"Yeah. And I guess you trashed that other ROOT bastard?"

"Yep. He didn't stand a chance," she says.

 **"CHAA! We crushed that scum into the dirt,"** yells Inner Sakura, giving a double thumbs up.

"So, where are Naruto and the others," asks Kakashi. Sakura points to the secret door.

"They're down there, probably facing Danzo." The others look in shock.

"So he's facing Danzo? We have to help him," says Neji as they head into the ROOT base.

 _(With Naruto's Groups)_

Danzo began to pant harder as the fight dragged on. He was annoyed by the tactics of Naruto and his friends. Throughout the battle, he ended up getting stabbed Tenten's endless wave of ninja tools, had his ribs shattered by Hinata's barrage of Gentle Fist attacks, and had been crushed multiple times by Naruto and Jiraiya's Rasengan attacks. He then looked to his arm and saw he had 2 Sharingans left.

"You're almost out of eyes," says Naruto.

"I can't lose to a filthy Jinchuuriki like you," yells the war hawk as he charges with his amplified kunai. Naruto evades the initial slice before kicking Danzo in the chin. He then jumps up with two Rasengans in hand.

"Rasengan Barrage!" He smashes the concentrated chakra balls into Danzo's chest, crushing his ribs again. He then looks up to see the mummy standing in front of him, his arm now with 1 Sharingan.

"We almost have you," says Tenten as she grabs two katanas from her scrolls.

"This next attack will make him vulnerable," says Naruto in his head. "But I have to be careful. If we hit each other in a mutual strike, he wins."

 **"Naruto, here's something to help you,"** The Kyuubi calls out. Suddenly, Naruto is engulfed in a brilliant yellow cloak of chakra. The others look in shock.

"What is this," says Tenten.

"Naruto-kun's chakra. It's mixing with the Kyuubi, but it's working in tandem," says Hinata.

"He's gained control of the Kyuubi," says Jiraiya in surprise. Danzo looks in shock.

"This brat. He's gain the power of the Fox. I'll kill him right now before he becomes a threat to the leaf," says Danza as he charges one last time. Naruto glances over to the advancing War Hawk and smirks. Suddenly, Naruto begins to dash around in his new form, becoming a flying streak of light.

"This is for Dad," he yells stabbing his chest, forcing him to use his last Sharingan. "This is for Mom!" He slices his shoulder. "For Itachi!" He slashes his leg. "And this is for Konoha!" He ends his assault with a final slash to the throat. Danzo falls down to the ground as he begins to have flashbacks on his life.

 _(Flashback, First Ninja War)_

 _Danzo sits in a circle with the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, a younger Hiruzen Sarutobi, and others._

 _"I count 20 enemy Shinobi," says Tobirama. "And apparently, they are good trackers. There's no doubt: it's Kumogakure's Kinkaku Unit."_

 _"We're outnumbered. Even with your power, Hokage-sama," says a younger Homura Mitokado._

 _"Homura! Don't be a coward," scolds a younger Koharu Utatane._

 _"If we are to escape, someone's gonna have to be the decoy," say an Akimichi member._

 _"In short, someone's gonna die," says an Uchiha. At first, Sarutobi volunteered, only to have Danzo snap and try to volunteer. Tobirama then cuts their arguing by volunteering himself. The others looks in shock as he looks to Hiruzen._

 _"Saru, protect the village and the people. Starting tomorrow, you're the Third Hokage." Hiruzen looks in shock and accepts the offer as Danzo grits his teeth._

 _"Sarutobi, you're always walking ahead of me," he says in his head._

 _(End of Flashback)  
_

Naruto goes back to normal as Sakura, Ino, and the others arrive.

"Naruto, you're OK," says the two kunoichis as they run and hug him. Kushina goes over to Tsunade and tries to heals her wounds.

"So my son beat Danzo? And used the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Yes, he was able to tame the Fox," says Jiraiya. Kushina looks at her son and smiles.

"Naruto, you are getting stronger." Suddenly, they hear coughing and see Danzo slowly standing up.

"You...you all...are not leaving this place!" He rips his shirt off to show a set of black markings on his chest.

"It's a Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu," yells Jiraiya. The groups runs as Danzo's body releases streams of black fluid everywhere, encompassing the entire base in a black sphere. Naruto and the others manage to make it out in time as the base collapses in on itself.

"Is he dead," asks Tenten.

"Yes. The Reverse Tetragram Seal was made as a last stand move, killing the user when activated. Kushina goes and hugs her son.

"You did well son. Minato would be proud." Naruto smiles until his mother whispers something into his ear.

"By the way, I know what you did with Hinata and Sakura."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hooray! Konoha is safe from "The Mummy's Curse!" HAHAHAHA! And now a little special omake for you guys!_

 _Omake:The Yamanaka's Fox Slave_

 _Sakura gets back from a tough workout in the back yard, clad in a black sports bra and matching spandex shorts. She walks in to the kitchen, where Hinata and Tenten are hanging out, looking at fancy weapons. She then notices that two certain people are missing._

 _"Hey guys? Where are Ino and Naruto?" Tenten and Hinata look at each other._

 _"Uhhh, we don't know," says Tenten. Sakura shrugs and starts to walk over to her room, drinking some water until she hear a sound that makes her turn light red._

 _"Alright, Naruto. Get down on all fours."_

 _"Yes, Ino-sama." Sakura chokes for a little bit as she looks to find herself in front of Ino's room. She looks in through the keyhole and sees a shocking sight. Ino was wearing a black latex catsuit with fishnet stockings, knee high leather boots, matching gloves, and a leather bullwhip in her hand. Naruto was on his arms and leg, wearing nothing but his orange boxers, a blindfold over his eyes, and a leash around his neck._

 _"Now, time to make sure my fox slave doesn't talk back to me," Ino says as she grabs an orange ball gag and guides it in between Naruto's lips. "Now, time for some 'conditioning' so you know who the master is." She grabs her whip and cracks it on Naruto's butt. The blond Jinchuuriki moans with pleasure as Ino continues to crack it._

 _"Yes Ino," he says muffled. "I've been a naughty fox slave! I must be punished!" Sakura's blush deepens as she turns away._

 _"Oh...my...Kami. Naruto's a masochist," she says to herself._

 ** _"We should probably try doing that to him sometime,"_** _says Inner Sakura with a nosebleed._ _Suddenly, Sakura realizes something.  
_

 _"Wait a minute, did...did Hinata and Tenten know about this?! That's it! Those two have a lot of explaining to do!"_

 _*End Omake*_

 _Annnnnnd now you're scarred for life! (Deadpool Reference) Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! Review and PM me your thoughts/ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or reported. Next time, A Flower Blooms. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	25. A Flower Blooms

_Heyo guys! Hope you are enjoying yourselves on your weekend. It is time for the next chapter! Just a little note, there will be a lemon in this chapter. Also, this chapter will have a nice little bombshell! Now, let's get rolling!_

 _(Konohagakure)_

One week has passed since Danzo and ROOT were destroyed. Tsunade took back her place as Hokage to help the villagers make it through this time of tragedy. The Akatsuki were given a chance to be forgiven and were now heroes of Konoha. Obito and Kakashi talked about what had happened in the past and were glad to meet each other again. Itachi was upset that Sasuke was killed but he knew there was no other way. Naruto and his team, as a reward for saving their village, were gifted with a giant suite as tall as the Hokage Tower. They go in and look in awe at their new headquarters.

"Wow! This place looks awesome," says Ino.

"It's so big," says Sakura.

 **"Not as big as Naruto's manhood,"** says Inner Sakura giving two thumbs up, much to the original's embarrassment.

"Well guys, this is our new home," says Naruto. Suddenly, they hear a knocking on the door. The blond Jinchuuriki goes and opens it to reveal Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei. Pervy Sage. What brings you here?"

"Tsunade-sama wishes to meet with you," says the cyclops. Naruto puts on his Kitsune Flash attire and looks to his team.

"I'll be back guys."

"See you later, Naruto," says Sakura as she waves. "Now, I'm going to hit the new training room."

 _(Hokage Office)_

Tsunade stands and looks over the village. A knock is heard atthe door.

"Tsunade-sama. We have him." The busty Hokage sits at her desk.

"Bring him in." The door opens as Naruto is brought into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Granny?" Tsunade smirks.

"Yes I did. As you recall, I went to the Feudal Lord's meeting this week."

"Oh yeah. To discuss Danzo's coup and give the Akatsuki a pardon," says Naruto.

"Yes, but there was one more thing we discussed: the next Hokage." The blond Jinchuuriki looks in shock as Tsunade puts the Hokage hat on her desk.

"You don't mean..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, starting tomorrow you are the Sixth Hokage!" Naruto stands in shock.

"Well, I don't know what to-OOF!" His sentence is cut off as Tsunade brings him into a big hug, his face smooshed into her boobs.

"You finally did it, you little brat," she says with a smile. Naruto pokes his head upwards.

"Thanks Granny. Can I breathe now?" Tsunade breaks the hug and gives Naruto a peck on the forehead. "Also I have one request." The busty Hokage looks to the new Hokage.

"What is that?"

"I would like to join the CRA." Tsunade smirks.

"I see. Permission granted. You are dismissed." The blond Jinchuuriki walks out of the office as Jiraiya and Kakashi look to him.

"Congratulations, Naruto," says Kakashi smiling behind his mask.

"You are definitely my apprentice," says Jiraiya.

 _(Konoha Streets)_

Hinata and Ino walk the streets, looking to meet up with their former teammates. They look to see Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru in front of the Korean BBQ place.

"Hinata! Ino! Over here," calls Kiba. The two kunoichis walk over to meet their friends and head into the restaurant.

"So, I heard you guys helped fight Danzo's group and save Konoha," says Choji.

"Yeah, we messed them up," says Ino. "Also, Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra and killed Danzo."

"So, he's gained control of the Kyuubi," says Shino sipping his water.

"Hey Shino. Quick question. Why don't you ever drink sake or something else," says Shikamaru. "I always see you drink water."

"You see, Shikamaru, the reason is because alcohol makes my insects go crazy and out of control."

"Yep, I learned that the hard way," says Kiba. 5 months ago, he swapped the water with sake. When Shino took a sip, his insects began to fly out of control and started to bite him. After that, Shino ended up getting revenge by giving Kiba a punch to the face.

"Well, comes to show that Kiba-kun can't be trusted with alcohol," says Hinata, giggling.

"Oh come on Hinata," Kiba pouts as the others laugh.

 _(Team Kitsune Flash Headquarters)_

Sakura finishes her workout and sits on the couch, drinking water.

"Whew! That's some equipment they got," she says. She looks to see Tenten in thought. "Something wrong, Tenten?" The bun haired kunoichi jumps in shock.

"What? No, everything's great," she says blushing. Sakura notices the blush.

"Then why is your face red?" Tenten sighs.

"Alright, here it goes." She takes a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with Naruto!" Sakura's eyes widen.

"You like Naruto?" Tenten looks away in shame.

"I'm sorry if I'm trespassing on your feelings for him." The pink haired kunoichi puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Look Tenten. You shouldn't feel any shame. In fact, we'd be happy if you loved Naruto." Tenten smiles.

"Thanks Sakura. You're a real good friend." Suddenly, Ino and Hinata walk into the room.

"Hey guys. What's up," says Ino.

"Oh nothing. Just talking," says Sakura. Suddenly, Naruto walks in with a huge smile.

"Naruto-kun? What is it," asks Hinata.

"I just found out that I'm going to be the next Hokage." The kunoichis look in shock before smiling.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You finally accomplished your dream," says Sakura as she hugs her best friend and crush.

"Nice. Now I have the sexiest and most awesome ninja in Konoha as my boyfriend," says Ino licking her chops.

"Naruto-kun, you got to become the Hokage. I'm so happy for you," says Hinata. Naruto dons his trademark smile as Ino puts her hand over his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto, would you mind if I give you a special reward in your room tonight." Naruto blushes as Sakura sighs.

"Ino, you don't give up, do you," says the medical kunoichi before turning away. Naruto looks to the platinum blonde kunoichi.

"I guess I could," he says with a mild smirk.

 _(Timeskip, 7 pm)_

After eating dinner, Ino guided Naruto into his room. She then locks the door behind her and puts him on the bed.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," she says as she removes her shirt and shorts, revealing her purple bra and panties. She sits atop Naruto's chest and helps take off his shirt, revealing the 8 pack of her leader.

"Ino, mind helping me with my pants," says the blond Jinchuuriki. Ino slowly slides off his pants to show his orange boxers, which had a bulge in them.

"My my, you're a big boy, aren't ya?" She begins to softly stroke his manly bits. before removing his boxers, revealing his 12 inch manhood. "Also one more thing." She reaches into her bra and pulls out a small ring and puts it around his cock.

"Ino?"

"Just to make sure you don't cum until I say you can," she says smirking before she removes her bra. Naruto looks in awe as he sees Ino's D-cup breasts. "Go ahead. Play with them." The blond fox leans up and puts his hands on her breasts, groping them.

"So smooth," he says before he begins to suck on her boobs. Ino moans in ecstasy.

"Oh yes Naruto. Drink up." She notices Naruto's manhood beginning to leak in anticipation and grabs it. "Uh uh uh. What did I say?" Naruto moans as Ino strokes his manhood.

"Ino, please. Let me cum," he moans.

"I will soon, but first, I'm gonna have some fun with you at my mercy. Also, seeing you denied release turns me on," says Ino. She licks the tip of Naruto's "katana". "Now, let me see that ass." She turns her boyfriend over her knee and slowly strokes his ass.

"Ino, smack me." The platinum blonde kunoichi smiles.

"Like this?" She smacks his butt softly, making him moan. "Ok, you've been good. Now, I'll take that ring off." She lays him in the bed and removes the ring from around his manhood. "Now, take my virginity." Naruto smirks as he pins Ino to the bed and slides his rock hard cock into her. He then proceeds to thrust his hip, making Ino moan.

"Ino, I'm going to cum."

"Go ahead, Naruto. Pound my pussy like a drum," she says. Naruto continues to thrust until he releases his spunk into Ino, arching his back. The two kiss before they break away.

"I love you, Ino."

"Same here."

 _To be Continued_

 _And yet another vixen has been claimed by our blond fox. Also he has become Hokage! Whoop Whoop! Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, Hokage. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	26. Hokage

_Heyo guys! Hope you are enjoying yourselves on your weekend. Now, for the next chapter! It is time for Naruto's coronation! Also, the chapter might have another lemon thrown in. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _(Naruto's Bedroom)_

Naruto wakes up slowly as the sunlight pours in through his window. He looks to one side and sees the time is 7 AM and on the other, a naked Yamanaka with D-cup breasts. Ino looks to her leader and boyfriend with a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto," she says in a sexy tone.

"Good morning, Ino. Man, last night was awesome."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Because I'm gonna give you a little followup." She moves towards Naruto's manhood and quickly licks the tip, making the blond Jinchuuriki moan lightly. "Man, I really love your cock." She begins to put the 12 inch rod in her mouth and suck it.

"Oh yes! Ino more," Naruto moans. Ino nods as she bobs her head. She then slowly licks around the shaft before pulling out, much to Naruto's dejection. "Why'd you stop?"

"Just to tease you before the main event." She lays on her back as Naruto slides in between her legs and thrusts his hips. Ino moans as he begins to grope her.

"Your boobs are so soft, Ino," he says as he licks her nipples and lightly sucks on them.

"Yeah, get that milkshake." Naruto continues to play with her boobs.

"Ino, I'm going to cum!"

"Do it! Spray it all into me!" The two continue to thrust until they reach their climaxes simultaneously. Naruto arches his back and Ino clutches his back tightly.

"Man, you're amazing," says the blond Jinchuuriki as he puts his clothes on.

 _(Dining room, 7:30 AM)_

Team Kitsune Flash sit in the dining room, enjoying breakfast. Sakura pulls out a scroll.

"Naruto, this is for you," she says, handing it to her leader. Naruto opens the scroll and smiles.

"It's from Granny Tsunade. She says my Hokage Inauguration is today at 12 PM and I'm to arrive at 11 AM."

"That's great, Naruto-kun," says Hinata.

"Also, she says my CRA application has been approved." The kunoichis look at their leader in shock.

"Wait what?!"

"Being that I'm the last male member of the Uzumaki Clan, I'm eligible for the CRA. Also, I told Hinata I love every single one of you guys the same." The girls blush and smile. They then began to daydream about their blond Hokage, wearing nothing but the hat and sitting at his desk with them at his side.

"I'll get to be with Naruto-kun forever," says Hinata.

"I'll become the girlfriend he deserves," says Sakura.

"I'll enjoy having fun with that body," says Ino.

"Maybe I can tell him my feelings," says Tenten. Naruto smiles as the girl's daydream.

 **"So, you finally get your two dreams,"** says the Kyuubi. **"A harem of vixens and the Hokage seat."**

"I must say fox, it is fun," says Naruto.

 **"Kurama."**

"What," says Naruto.

 **"My real name is Kurama."** Naruto smirks.

"Alright Kurama. Nice to meet you."

 _(Somewhere in the forest)_

The forest was peaceful. The flora and fauna grew without trouble. Suddenly, a figure comes from out of the ground: Zetsu.

"My my, what a pain to get out of that other dimension," says White Zetsu.

"That bastard Obito will pay for that," says Black Zetsu as he sees a Konoha Shinobi walk by and smiles. "I have an idea." Zetsu sinks back into the ground and appears in front of the shinobi.

"Who are you," he says grabbing his kunai.

"We come with a proposition. You know Naruto Uzumaki?" That name made the shinobi seethe.

"That Kyuubi bastard! I hate him! It was that demon that killed my brother!"

"Then, we propose a plan: bring us Naruto Uzumaki to the bar on the edge of Konoha and we'll kill him for you." The shinobi smiles.

"Deal."

"But, if you don't get him or if you try to alert him, we will kill you."

"Understood." The shinobi body flickers towards Konoha as Zetsu smiles.

"Soon, Madara will reign supreme and this world will enter an endless sleep," says Black Zetsu, unaware of the figure behind them in the trees.

 _(Center of Konoha, 12 PM)_

Everyone stood in front of the Hokage Tower. Almost all of Naruto's friends were there: Kiba, Shino, Choji, Rock Lee. Even the former Akatsuki members were there to cheer him on. Atop the tower, Tsunade looked down to everyone.

"We will know begin the Inauguration of the Sixth Hokage! I, Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage and Granddaughter of the First, will be heading the ceremony. I now present my successor! Tamer of the Kyuubi, Hunter Ninja for Konoha, The Sixth Hokage himself! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Naruto stood atop the tower. He turned to Tsunade, who gave him the Hokage hat.

"YOSH! MY RIVAL HAS FINALLY ACHIEVED HIS DREAM," yells Lee.

"Nice job Naruto. We knew you could do it," says Choji. Naruto waves to his fellow shinobi.

"Thank you all! I'll make sure no one harms Konoha!" He turns around to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kusina, Itachi, Iruka, Kakashi, Neji, and his team smiling.

"Naruto, you finally did it," says Iruka, hugging his surrogate little brother.

"Naruto, your father would be proud," says Kushina, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, you have my respect for defeating my brother," says Itachi.

"Naruto, you have completed your destiny," says Neji.

"Great job, Naruto," says his team. The blond Jinchuuriki smiles as he looks to his dad's stone carving.

"Thank you Dad. I'm going to be better Hokage than you someday."

 _(After party, Kitsune Flash Hideout 5 PM)_

Naruto and his team chill at their house, drinking sake.

"Ahhhh, what a day," says Naruto. "I finally became Hokage."

"We knew you could, Naruto," says Sakura.

"Yeah. After all you've done, you were destined to be Hokage," says Ino.

"Yo Hinata! Sing for us, in honor of our new Hokage," says Tenten. The Hyuga Heiress smiles as she stands up.

"This is a little song I made for Naruto-kun. I hope you guys like it." The other hoot and cheer as Hinata uses her empty sake bottle as a mic.

 ** _Churu, churu, churu, by ya ba_** **_disco lady, disco lady, deep emotion, deep emotion_**

 ** _Sweety, darling, join me on the dance floor._**

 ** _Just your average beauty lady,_**

 ** _Singing on the evening, time to make a scene._**

 ** _Baby part into the softest of dreams._**

 ** _My makeup shines as pretty as the night,_**

 ** _pink nails, catch the light, spark-l-ing so cute and bright,_**

 ** _reflections dance like water on a lake, takes us back, to the dark, and surreal days._**

 ** _But don't you know this is me,_**

 ** _as true as I can be,_**

 ** _I will show you how I feel,_**

 ** _my heart pounds for you,_**

 ** _and I'm nearly there,_**

 ** _so long as you're aware,_**

 ** _Of the moon, way up high, in the sky,_**

 ** _cheer-ing-up our lives,_**

 ** _My darling let us happen,_**

 ** _lovin' me as always,_**

 ** _that guy has a sexy beauty,_**

 ** _love is something different that I've never known,_**

 ** _his are, a-ligned, we're bound, in time with yours,_**

 ** _this world has so much more in store,_**

 ** _Yeah yeah yeah oh oh,_**

 ** _Churu, churu, churu, by ya ba_**

The others cheer as Hinata dances and sings. They suddenly hear a knock on the door. Naruto walks over and opens the door to reveal the guy who talked to Zetsu.

"Naruto Uzumaki," asks the man.

"That's Uzumaki-sama to you, thank you very much," Naruto says with a smirk. The girl giggle to see their leader assert his new role as Hokage.

"Ah yes. I have an issue that needs your intervention." The blond Jinchuuriki perks up.

"I'm listening," he says.

"If you could please follow me to my employer, we would be honored. Bring your team as well." Naruto heads in to don his Kistune Flash attire as the kunoichis do the same thing.

"Lead the way," says Naruto, flipping his mask. The man leads them to the bar, where patrons stop to glance at the newcomers before returning to their drinks.

"Ok, sit at the bar and don't move. I'll go get my employer," says the man as he heads out. The team walks to the front and sit at the bar.

"Is it me, or are these guys looking at us with lustful eyes," asks Tenten.

"Disgusting," says Sakura with disdain. Suddenly, they hear a voice.

"PSST!" They look to see a dark-skinned girl with mint green hair in a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. They saw on her arm she had a Taki headband.

"Oh hello," says Naruto.

"Quiet! Eyes forward! Act natural," she says quietly. Naruto does as told. "Listen closely: my name is Fu and you are in big trouble. This is a trap."

"Wait what," says Naruto before he is pulled to the side with his team just as the man walks back into the bar.

"I got them right-SHIT!" He looks with despair to see Naruto and his team disappeared. In the closet next to the bar, the group hides in a cramped place.

"Sakura, get your face out of my boobs," says Ino, glaring at her best friend.

"Get your boobs off my face," retorts Sakura before Tenten and Hinata shush them. Fu peeks through the crack as she hears footsteps.

"He's coming!"

"Who's coming," asks Naruto.

"The one they call 'The Demon Tongue'." Suddenly, Zetsu walks into the bar, much to the patron's fear. He looks around. "Zetsu?! But how?"

"What gives? You told us they were here," says White Zetsu.

"I-I swear! They were at the bar," says the man.

"I thought we told you that if you failed to bring them to us, we would kill you! Didn't we," says Black Zetsu with a glare.

"Please don't! I-I can find them again," he says. Suddenly, Zetsu grabs a sake bottle, breaks it, and stabs the man in the face, killing him instantly.

"Oh shit," says Fu. "Quick, this way," she says as she guides them out of the bar, unseen by Zetsu.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well, there you have it! Zetsu is back and he is ticked. Also Fu makes her debut. BTW, if you hadn't noticed, the song Hinata sings is Discotheque from Rosario Vampire by her Seiyuu, Nana Mizuki. Also the bar scene was taken from the Mexican bar scene from Sausage Party. Honestly, the movie was kinda funny, but meh. Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. PM and review me your thoughts and ideas. Any hateful and rude comments will be removed/ignored. Next time, The Scales Fall Where They May! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	27. The Scales Fall Where They May

_He_ _yo guys! Hope you are enjoying yourselves on your weekend. Now, time for the next chapter! Zetsu is back and he wants Naruto and his team dead! Meanwhile, our heroes are saved by Fu, a kunoichi from Takigakure (The village hidden in the waterfall). Also, regarding a review from biginferno, I might have Naruto's harem grow. Like I do plan to include Tenten and Fu, but I'll have to think about the others. But Tayuya won't be in cause she's...ya know, kinda dead. But girls like Samui and Yugito, I might just toss them in. Now, without further adieu, let's get rolling!_

 _(Back at the Kitsune Flash Hideout)_

Naruto and the girls wonder about how they are to deal with Zetsu.

"Damn it! We can't let him find Kitsune-sama," says Sakura. "But, if we don't do anything, Zetsu might find us."

"No way! Kitsune-sama is mine," says Ino. "If Zetsu wants him, he'll have to go through me." She holds Naruto like a child keeping her favorite toy away. The other girls sweat drop while Naruto blushes at his hand being positioned on top of her breasts.

"Umm Ino? Can I have my hand back, please," says the blond Jinchuuriki. Ino smirks as she releases his arm. "Ahem! Well, with Fu's help, we can defeat Zetsu."

"Can we trust her," asks Tenten. "Not to be a jerk or anything, but we hardly know her." She looks to the mint haired kunoichi. "No offense."

"None taken, but I promise you that I can be trusted," says Fu as she looks to Naruto. "Me and Naruto have somethings in common."

"Like what," asks Hinata. Fu takes a deep breath.

"We're both Jinchuuriki."

Everyone looks in shock. Naruto was surprised to find another person like him.

"Wait, what?!"

"Yep. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi." Naruto looks to the Kyuubi.

"Did you know that?"

 **"I had a feeling. I could sense Chomei's chakra**

"So another one with the same burden as Naruto," says Sakura.

"I couldn't imagine the pain she had to go through in her childhood," says Hinata.

"She might be another rival for Naruto's affection," says Ino.

"I wonder how her Biju works," asks Tenten. Fu begins to head for the door and looks back at the team.

"Be careful guys. We may all be wanted," she says before leaving.

"Oh man! And I thought we saw the last of Zetsu," says Ino. Tenten walks up to Naruto.

"Um, Naruto. Can we talk?" The blond Jinchuuriki nods as they head to his room, much to the intrigue of the others.

"What was that about," asks Ino. She notices Sakura smile lightly. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you'll just have to find out for yourself," says the pink haired kunoichi as she heads to her room.

"She knows something that we don't," says the platinum blonde kunoichi.

"Ino-san, you should learn to be more open with Naruto's relationship," says Hinata. "I mean, he did join the CRA for us."

"By the way, how many girls can he have?" The two kunoichis look at the letter and read. "Ok...CRA...Restore your clan...Ah! Here it is! The maximum you are able to have is 7."

"So, Me, you, Sakura-san, maybe Tenten-san and Fu-san."

"That's five. So he can have two more if he adds those two."

"Well, I'm tired. Night, Ino-san," says the Hyuga Heiress as she removes her attire to reveal a dark blue bra and matching shorts.

 _(Naruto's Bedroom)_

Naruto sits on his bed with Tenten.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about," asks Naruto. The bun haired kunoichi sighs.

"Naruto, I think I'm falling in love," she says blushing.

"I'm sorry, what," Naruto says with shock.

"I'm in love. With you." Naruto's eyes grew big as the Kyuubi chuckles.

 **"Well, add another vixen to the harem."** The blond Jinchuuriki ignores the fox and looks to Tenten.

"Tenten, you don't have to be afraid. In fact, I would love to have you join my harem."

"You mean it."

"Yep." Her eyes begin to slowly tear up before she wipes them away.

"In that case..." She begins to remove her clothes. "Would you mind taking my virginity?" Naruto blushes before smiling.

"If you want," he says, removing his shirt. Tenten stares in awe at his 8-pack.

"Holy crap! This guys is ripped," she says in his head as she removes her shirt to reveal a brown bra holding her C-cup boobs. Naruto looks in awe as Tenten goes for his pants. "Let me help you with these." She slides off his pants to show his orange boxers, which had a bulge in the middle.

"Make sure you don't hold anything back," says Naruto. Tenten removes his boxers to reveal his 12 inch manhood.

"No way. Even Lee's dick wasn't that big," she says before laying on the bed, sliding off her panties and unclipping her bra. Naruto gets atop of her and slides his rock hard cock in between her legs and thrusts his hips. Tenten begins to moan lightly.

"I'll go slow for you, Ok," says Naruto. Tenten nods as her blond leader begins to grope her. "Man, your breasts are smooth, just like Sakura-chan's." He the cups his mouth around her nipples and lightly sucks.

"Oh, Naruto, I think I'm going to cum!"

"Then let's do it together." They continue thrusting until they reach their climaxes simultaneously.

"Narutooooo!"

"Tenteeeeeen!"

They break up and then cuddle in the bed.

"You're pretty good," says Naruto.

"You two."

 _(Konoha Forest)_

Fu wanders through the forest as she then begins to feel something in her chest.

"What is this?" She hears the Nanabi chuckling.

 **"I see the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki has you all flustered."** Fu blushes.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," says Fu, puffing her chest.

 **"Hey, look on the bright side: he's part of the CRA, meaning he can have up to 7 wives."** Fu then blushes at the thought of her and the new Hokage having a full sexual workout with the others.

"Damn it, Chomei! Why do you have to do this to me?"

 **"Look, I'm bored. I might as well have some fun messing with you."**

 _(Next Morning)_

Naruto walks down to living room before he hears grunting. He looks outside to see a sight that turns him red: outside in the training area, was Sakura, wearing nothing but her tight black spandex tank top and shorts. She was doing push ups to build up her strength. Naruto looked as the sweat made her body shine. He then began to look at her butt.

"Damn, Sakura has a nice ass," he says. "I believe Pervy Sage would call it a "Dank Booty."

 **"Maybe you should go and smack it,"** the Kyuubi jokes.

"Oh hell no! I'm not doing that unless Sakura gives me permission," says Naruto as he continues to admire Sakura's body: her nice toned thighs, her ripped arms, her 6-pack, and her jiggling boobs and butt. Suddenly, he notices Sakura looking at him and recoils. "Shit!"

"Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he says looking away. However, Sakura smiles and poses.

"Do I look sexy?" Naruto's nose begins to slowly bleed as he nods. The pink haired kunoichi walks up and guides his two hands to her breasts. "Nice and firm, wouldn't you say."

"Oh my. My arousal is over 9000," he says in his head. Sakura then puts his hands on her butt. "Dang, dat ass!"

"Ahem!"

The two look to see Ino, Hinata, and Tenten standing in front of them. Ino smirks evilly, Hinata turns red with embarrassment, and Tenten was having mixed emotions.

"My, my, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves," says Ino. The two recoil and then get all flustered.

"H-How long have you been watching," says Naruto.

"Mmmm, about 5 minutes," says Tenten.

"Seriously?! What the hell," says Sakura.

 **"CHAAA! At least Naruto got to have some fun,"** says Inner Sakura with a smile. Naruto then goes to make breakfast.

"So, I'm going to the Hokage's office and send out a bulletin about Zetsu. Have people on the look out."

"Smart idea," says Sakura.

"Now he can't hide," says Ino. "Then we'll kill him slowly and painfully."

"He won't get away for his crimes," says Hinata. Naruto puts on the Hokage hat and his cloak.

"See you girls later!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Funny Omake: The Kitsune Force!_

 _Naruto looks at a scroll as the girls walk by._

 _"Hey Naruto. What are you reading," asks Sakura._

 _"One of Pervy Sage's scrolls on posing. Apparently, there is a pose that will make an enemy paralyzed in fear."_

 _"Really?! We'll have to try it," says Ino._

 _(Later that day)_

 _A group of bandits rush through the forest until they are stopped by a smoke bomb._

 _"Not so fast villains!" Five shadowy figures stood before them, sounding off their names._

 _"Tenten!" She does a dab to the left._

 _"Ino!" She does a dab to the right._

 _"Sakura!" She goes down on a knee with her hand in a crane position._

 _"Hinata!" She does the same with the other leg._

 _"Naruto!" He bends over, turned away from the bandits, his head between his legs and hands next to his head._

 _"Together!"_

 _"We're a!"_

 _"Force!"_

 _"To be!"_

 _"Reckoned with!"_

 _"We are Team Kitsune Flash!"_

 _They struck one final pose: Tenten doing a reverse dab with her back turned away, but still looking at her opponents, Ino spreading her arms to the side, one foot off the ground, Sakura tilted her body to the right, arms pumped in the air, Hinata had her right hand support her left, as the latter was pointed upwards, and Naruto knelt on the ground as he pointed to the sides. The bandits looked in bewilderment before being easily dispatched by the team._

 _"I knew it would work," say Naruto._

 _"Yeah, that pose was too much for them to handle," says Sakura._

 _(End Omake)_

 _And that's all for this week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, Madara Returns. Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	28. Madara Returns

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you are enjoying yourselves on your weekend. Now, let's get to the next chapter! I should let you know in advance that it might be a little short. Studying for some upcoming tests and what not. Anyhoo, let's get rolling  
_

 _(Konohagakure Streets)_

Naruto walks down the streets towards the Hokage Estate. He notices all the others waving and smiling.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama!"

"Have a great day!"

"Keep Konoha safe!"

Naruto smiles as he accidentally bumps into someone. The person had a cloak, his face covered by a hood.

"Sorry about that," says the Blond Jinchuuriki.

"No no. It's my fault," says the figure as they walk off. Little did Naruto know that the figure had a vial of blood and put it into their cloak. "Now, our plan is ready." Naruto reaches the Hokage Tower, where Shikamaru and Kakashi's team stand alert.

"Welcome, Hokage-sama," says Kakashi. Naruto sweat drops.

"You know you don't have to call me that, Kakashi-sensei."

"As you wish."

"Actually, there is something I need to talk to you guys about. Come on in." The Anbu and the Blond Hokage walk in to the room.

 _(Team Kitsune Flash House)_

Hinata and Sakura continue training together. They stood a couple feet from each other and prepared to spar. Sakura wore her usual workout clothes while Hinata wore a tight blue tank top and matching long pants.

"Ready, Hinata?"

"I'm ready, Sakura-san."

The two charge at each other, trading punches and kicks. Hinata tried to parry Sakura's attacks, only to have be outwitted. The pink haired kunoichi jumps back and kicks downwards. Hinata dodges the kick and prepares to counter.

"I got you!" Hinata lunges forward with a palm and hits Sakura in the chest, hitting the nucleolus point. Sakura smirks as Hinata undoes the paralysis and helps her friend up.

"Nice counter, Hinata. I might have to look out for you." The Hyuuga Heiress blushes.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I know I have a long way to go, but hearing that makes me feel better." Ino walks in, wearing a white t-shirt and purple short shorts.

"Hey guys. We have a visitor." The two look as Kushina walks in.

"Kushina-san!"

"Kushina!"

The Red Hot Habanero smiles as her two future daughters in law hug her.

"What brings you here," asks Sakura. Kushina bring out a bag of food and other goodies.

"Just thought I'd drop some stuff off and see how my lovely daughters-in-law are doing." Hinata and Sakura blush as Ino smirks.

"While we're on the topic of love, how about you and Itachi," says the platinum blonde girl. Kushina begins smirk.

"We're doing good. He actually asked me out later tonight." Ino squeals in excitement.

"You two are gonna be a cute couple!"

"Hey, I was wondering," says Sakura. "What would happen if you two got married." Kushina looks up in thought.

"Hmm. I guess he would be an Uzumaki." The girls nod and smile. "So, how are you girls doing with my son?" Hinata and Sakura blush deeper than before as Ino's smirk gets bigger.

"Where do we begin?"

 _(Kumogakure)_

Samui's team gets back from a mission and head to their homes. They begin to hear talk about the new Hokage.

"There's a new Hokage," aaks Karui in shock. "Who is it?" She looks at a newspaper to see Naruto standing atop the Hokage Tower with the hat on.

"Is that who I think it is," says Omoi.

"That's Naruto," says Samui in surprise. She and her team were some of the few in Kumo that new about Naruto being Kitsune Flash. Omoi and Karui look at their leader, to see her blushing.

"Samui? What's up," says the white haired teenage boy. The busty Kumo ninja snaps out of her trance.

"Oh it's nothing," she says, still blushing. Karui smirks.

"You're in love with him, are you?" Samui looks in shock.

"What?! No! I just feel a bit hot." The red haired kunoichi puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Look, you don't have to be afraid. He's a great guy. Plus, he does look kind of built." Karui starts to giggle as Omoi smirks.

"Karui, come on. We both now that Samui has a better chance at him, with her giants breasts. You would hardly be worth looking at." Suddenly, his eyes widened as Karui kicked him low.

"Shut up you!" Samui smirks as she walks off.

"Maybe I should pay him a visit." She looks down to her giant gazongas. "I wonder if he likes them big, round, and firm?"

 _(Hokage's Tower)_

Naruto tells the others about Zetsu and his plan. The Anbu look with shock and fear.

"So this Zetsu broke free from a jutsu that manipulates space," says Shikamaru. "Man, this is gonna be a drag."

"I want Anbu looking everywhere for Zetsu. He's somewhere here and we must stop him," says Naruto. The Anbu nod as Neji notices something.

"Hokage-sama, your arm." Naruto looks to see a small bit of blood on his arm.

"Where did that come from?" The Hyuuga Genius walks over to check the wound.

"This wound was made just recently. And it would appear that it was caused by a form of needle." He looks to the Blond Hokage. "Did you bump into anyone on your way here?" Naruto ponders the question.

"Well, there was that one...CLOAKED MAN! HOW DID I MISS THAT?!" He looks to the town. "Scout out the village. We have an unwanted visitor in Konoha. And if you see Zetsu, you have permission to kill on sight."

"At once, Hokage-sama!" The Anbu nod as they head out. He sits down at his desk.

"Where are you, Zetsu?"

 _(Konoha Forest)_

Zetsu stands in a star like marking on the ground, candles on the five points. He then pours the blood from the vial in the middle the circle. The thick red substance spreads around the star as Zetsu makes a hand sign.

"Forbidden Technique: Pentagonal Reanimation Justu!"

Suddenly, a coffin rises in the middle of the star. The door opens up to reveal Madara Uchiha, with no reanimation markings. He looks to see Zetsu, who kneels on the ground.

"All hail Madara-sama!"

"Well, nice to see you again, Zetsu," he says in a demonic voice. "Where's Obito?"

"He has betrayed us and sided with the Kyuubi." Madara smirks.

"No matter, I have tons more servants," he says as he makes a hand sign. Five more coffins rise from the ground as the elder Uchiha smiles.

"Time for Konoha to feel the wrath of Madara." The coffins open as a demonic growl sounds from each one and a hand grab the side. "Now, my minions, follow me."

 _To Be Continued_

 _DUN DUN DUUUUUN! He's back! The Founder of Konoha and the most deadly Uchiha that walked the Ninja World. Madara Uchiha lives! BTW, the five minions Madara summons will not be actual characters from the Naruto universe. Just wanted to tell you guys before hand. Also, I saw The Nun Thursday. Very interesting. Oh, and one more thing! Check out my Youtube channel, SonNaruto5, for some Let's Plays and stuff. On the recent video, I put a little poll for which anime character I should pretend to be (Like those character channels you see). The video has a picture of Tokoyami and the choices are in the description. Just leave a comment on the video for your answer. I will read the results this Friday. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude and hateful comments will be removed or ignored. Next time, Capturing the Kyuubi! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	29. Capturing the Kyuubi

_Heyo guys! Hope you are enjoying yourselves on your weekend. Now, time for the next chapter! Madara has been revived along with 5 others. And now, they are going after Naruto and the others. Let's get rolling!_

 _(Forest between Konoha and the Land of Lightning)_

Samui dashed through the tree, making her way to Konoha. Suddenly, she feels someone coming from behind her.

"Who's there?" She sees a figure come out from behind the trees: a certain Two Tails Jinchuuriki.

"Yugito? Why are you here?" She then notices the blush on her face. "Are you going to Konoha too?"

"M-Maybe," she says meekly.

"Why so?" Samui then begins to smirk. "Is it because of Naruto?" She sees Yugito's blush deepen.

"No! I-I just felt like heading out!" Samui puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Look, I get it. It's hard to accept those feelings at first. But when the time comes, you learn to accept them." Yugito nods as Samui turns around. "Now, shall we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's find that blond Hokage." The two Kumo ninja dash through the forest, making their way to Konoha and to the one who gained their affections.

 _(Konoha Gate)_

Three Konoha Shinobi stand at the gate, drinking sake.

"Ahh, this is great. Just us, the gate, and this bottle of sake," says one of the guards.

"Yeah, nothing bad could possibly go wrong," says the second. Suddenly, they look to see Zetsu and Madara walking up to them.

"State your business here," the last guard says as he grabs his katana. The elder Uchiha scoffs.

"So this is what Konoha has become? Pathetic." He snaps his fingers as 5 new ninja appear. All looked like they were in theur early 20's. The first was a man with short brown hair wearing brown pants and matching vest. On his forehead, was the kanji for Earth.

The second was a light green haired androgynous man wearing green shorts and short sleeved shirt. He had the kanji for Wind on his forehead.

The third was a blonde haired girl wearing a tight yellow bodysuit that exposed her cleavage. On her forehead was the kanji for Lightning.

The fourth was a blue haired girl wearing a similar bodysuit, but with knee pads and blue in color. She had the kanji for Water on her forehead.

The last was a red haired girl wearing a short red leather tank top that exposed her cleavage and matching short shorts. On her forehead was the kanji for Fire. The three Konoha Shinobi look in fear.

"No way! It's them!"

"The Five Chakra Demons!"

"I-I thought they were myths!" The five glance at Madara, who nods. The brown makes some hand signs.

"Earth Style: Fence Encampment!"

The Earth below rises and surrounds the group, trapping the three. The blue haired girl makes some hand signs of her own.

"Water Style: Aqua Necklace!"

She spits up a stream of water that rushes into the mouth of one of the guards. Suddenly, his body is brutally battered from the inside, damaging his organs and killing him instantly. The other two look in despair.

"Oh crap," one of them yells. The green haired guy makes some hand signs.

"Wind Style: Satire Slicer!"

He exhales some Wind Chakra that slices at the other two, wounding them, albeit not killing them. The blond girl makes some hand signs and her body turns to electricity.

"Lightning Style: Red Hot Chili Pepper!"

She dashes forward and punches one of the shinobi, converting his body into electricity. She then disappears into thin air as the red haired girl finishes the assault.

"Fire Style: Burning Sea!"

She releases a blast of fire at the last shinobi, immolating him and reducing him to ash. Madara laughs evilly as the lightning girl returns.

"Madara-sama, we are ready to move forward with the plan."

"Good. Very good," says the elder Uchiha as they dash through a hidden path through Konoha. "To the Hokage's office!"

 _(Kitsune Flash House)_

The girls talk about their love interests and eat some snacks.

"Nice to see my son has taken the next step," says Kushina. "You girls will definitely be great daughters-in-law." The girls blush and smile.

"Thanks, Kushina-san," says Hinata. "It was Naruto who helped us in our times of need and we felt we should be able to pay him back with our undying love and affection."

"Plus, Naruto has a real nice body," says Ino, licking her chops. Sakura sighs.

"Ino, is Naruto's dick all you think about," says the pink haired kunoichi.

"No! I think about other things, like his abs and muscles." Sakura facepalms.

"I rest my case." Suddenly, they hear a shrill scream.

"Tenten?! What's wrong," calls Ino. They rush up and find Tenten, sitting against the wall of the hallway, looking as if she saw a ghost.

"What happened," says Hinata. The bun haired kunoichi slowly points to her room. The others look in and see something disturbing. Outside of her window, hanging on the power lines, was the burnt corpse of a Konoha shinobi, his body blackened and smoking. Sakura body flickers outside and grabs the corpse with rubber gloves and brings it into the house.

"Damn, that smell," says Ino, pinching her nose.

"These burns were just recent," says Sakura as she examines the body. She then notices vein like growths on his body. "These injuries. This man died from severe electrocution."

"That must've been why he was on the power lines," says Kushina.

"But there's one thing that I don't get. Power lines have a voltage of 110 to 120 volts. It would kill someone, but not this bad." She takes an special contraption from her med kit. "This device will determine how much electricity is in his body." She takes a needle and touches it to his hand. The meter increases slowly before stopping at a number that makes Sakura's eyes widen. "1,000,000 volts!? Not even the most powerful shinobi could make a Lightning Justu this powerful."

"Something is not right. First, Zetsu is looking for us, and now there's this severe death by electrocution," says Tenten. "They must be related."

"Yes, they must be," says Sakura before gasping. "Oh no! Naruto!"

"He could be in danger," says Hinata. "We have to hurry!" The girls dash away to the Hokage's Tower.

"Please be safe Naruto," says Sakura in worry.

 _(Hokage's Tower)_

Naruto looks over the town until he hears his door open. He turns around to see a Konoha shinobi.

"Hokage-sama, I have some more paperwork for you."

"Oh thanks. You can put it on my desk," says the new Hokage. The lights start to flicker on and off, much to his intrigue. "Huh, that's interesting." Suddenly, the bulb breaks as a hand reaches out and grabs the shinobi, sending lethal amounts of electricity into his body. Naruto dons his Kyuubi Chakra mode and stands alert until the ground rises up and traps his feet.

 **"Naruto, this presence, I've felt it before,"** says the Kyuubi. The door opens up to reveal Zetsu and the reborn Madara. **"It can't be! Madara Uchiha?!"**

"Madara Uchiha," says Naruto in shock.

"So, you're the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi," says the elder Uchiha.

"Yeah, and you're the infamous creator of Konoha." Suddenly, the Five Chakra Demons appear. "And who are they?"

"These are my most favorite warriors. Back when me and Hashirama had our falling out, I recruited the most deadly shinobi of their time. Unfortunately, Hashirama killed them in my campaign to be the de facto ruler of Konoha."

"Aw boo hoo," says Naruto, faking sadness. "Cry me a river."

"And now, you'll be the sacrifice for that goal."

 _To be Continued_

 _Dun Dun Duuuun! Madara has captured Naruto. Will his team catch up in time or will Madara complete his mission? BTW, if you hadn't noticed, the Lightning and Water girls' attack were based off of the two Stands from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. Hopeyou enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, The FiveChakra Demons! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	30. The Five Chakra Demons

_Hey guys! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving day and Black Friday. Now, time for the next chapter! Naruto has been cornered by Madara and the Five Chakra Demons. Will his team be able to come to his aid in time? Let's find out!_

 _(Hokage's Office)_

Naruto glares at his attackers, who prepare to knock him out. Suddenly, the blond Jinchuuriki disappears in smoke, much to their annoyance.

"How is that possible," says the earth demon.

"You could've held on to him a lot stronger," retorts the water girl. Naruto then appears behind them with a Rasengan.

"Take this!" He launches forward, only to have the wind demon appear in front of him with a barrier of wind. The Rasengan is absorbed into the barrier. "What the hell?"

"Too weak," says the androgynous man as he prepares his own wind attack. Suddenly, someone comes in to the room and hits him with a devastating barrage of palms, sending him flying into a wall. Naruto looks to see Hinata standing bravely in front of him.

"Are you OK, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah. Thanks Hina-chan." The Hyuuga heiress blushes as the others come in.

"Naruto, what happened," asks Kushina.

"These guys came in and tried to kidnap me." They look in shock to see Madara.

"That's not who I think it is, is it," asks Ino.

"It is," says Naruto. "That is Madara Uchiha." The girls look with shock.

"So this is the legendary founder of Konoha," says Tenten. Madara smiles.

"Oh? So everyone knows about my legacy?"

"Yeah, like you getting your ass handed to you by the First Hokage," says Sakura with a smirk. The elderly Uchiha sighs.

"So, that one fight is all they were fascinated by," he says in annoyance. "No matter, I'll end up ruling this world anyway."

"If you want to rule the world," says Naruto. "Do so in Hell." Madara smirks.

"Very well. Then lets begin." He motions to the 5 demons. "Take care of them."

"As you command, Madara-sama!"

 _(Konoha Gate)_

Yugito and Samui slowly approach the gate. The latter then looks to the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"Hey Yugito. Quick question."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What made you fall in love with Naruto?" She blushes.

"I like how he stands up for what's right, how he's nice to everyone, and he's just so handsome." Samui smirks until they reach the gate. They look in shock to see the two corpses of the gate guards.

"What the hell?" She rushes over to the bodies. "These are just fresh."

"How'd they die?" Samui looks to the pile of ash to her left. "This one was obviously burned to a crisp." She then looks to the other corpse. "This one...it's tricky to see what happened." She puts a hand to the chest to feel the broken ribs. "His body was destroyed from the inside. His bones shattered and his organs torn apart."

"What could've done this," asks Yugito.

"Someone very powerful and very dangerous," says Samui as she looks to the village. "I hope Naruto is safe."

 _(Hokage's Office)_

Naruto and the group try to fend off the Five Chakra Demons, only to keep getting outsmarted by them. The blond Jinchuuriki glares at their opponents.

"Man, you guys are weak," says the fire demon. Sakura scoffs.

"We're just getting started," she says as she lunges with a big punch, only to get blocked by the lightning girl.

"Nice try, but too slow." She then grabs Sakura's head and sends a torrent of electrical current though her entire body. The pink haired kunoichi screams in pain as she is sent flying through the door.

"Sakura-chan," yells Naruto as he rushes to check on her unconscious body. He checks her pulse to hear a faint beating before glaring at the five. "Dam you! You'll pay for that!"

"Try us," says the earth demon. "We are the Five Chakra Demons: Shinsen of the Earth!"

"Tatsumaki of the Wind!"

"Kozui of the Water!"

"Kaminari of the Lightning!

"And Yakedo of the Fire!" Tatsumaki blows Naruto against the wall.

"Naruto-kun," calls out Hinata befor she is grabbed by her hair by the wind demon.

"This is for before," he says as he pins her against the wall by her throat. "Time to die!" He prepares a wind blade and brings it back, only to be stopped by Madara.

"No. We'll keep this one alive," says the elderly Uchiha with a smile. "It's been a while since I've seen a Hyuuga." Hinata spits in Madara's face, earning a punch to the gut from Tatsumaki.

"Hinata," calls out Ino before her entire body is trapped in a water globe. Kozui wags her finger.

"Uh uh uh. No one interferes with Madara-sama." Tenten and Kushina try to help, only to have Shinsen form an earth dome.

"I'll be taking this one," says Madara. "Her eyes will definitely be of good use." Naruto slowly stands up to that.

"You...bastard. You are not...taking Hinata!" He lunges forward, only to get grabbed by Yakedo.

"Mmm, can we take him too?" Madara smiles.

"Of course. After all, the Kyuubi is the main part of my plan." The fire girl smirks as she gives Naruto a kiss. The blond Jinchuuriki's eyes widen as he inhales some and begins to gag.

"Don't fight it," says Yakedo. "Embrace it." Naruto's eye slowly shutter as he becomes unconscious.

"Naruto," calls out Ino in her head. "Damn it! I have to break free of this Jutsu!" Madara smiles evilly as he ties Naruto and Hinata up.

"And now, my plan is almost complete." Yakedo puts Naruto over her shoulder as Tatsumaki puts Hinata over his shoulder. "Let's move out!" Madara and his followers body flicker out of the building. Ino is released from the watery prison and coughs as Kushina and Tenten are released from the earth dome. Sakura slowly wakes up and sees Naruto and Hinata gone.

"What happened?!" She sees Ino start to sob. "Ino?"

"Sakura, they took them. Hinata and Naruto." Sakura looks with wide eyes as she dashes outside of the building.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please Kami! Let me get there! She suddenly sees them dashing a top the buildings. "Naruto! Hinata!" She chases after the villains. Madara sees the pursuing kunoichi and looks to Kaminari.

" Could you please deal with that pesky insect?"

"At once, Madara-sama," says the lightning demon as she disappears into electricity. Sakura begins to get closer to the group.

"I'm almost there! I got them!" Suddenly, her celebration is interrupted when Kaminari teleports in front of her. She smiles and knocks Sakura out with a lightning charged punch. The pink haired kunoichi looks with despair as she blacks out and hits the pavement.

"You will never beat me," says Kaminari laughing before she regroups with her team. Ino, Tenten, and Kushina see Sakura lying on the ground unconscious.

"No! Sakura!" The platinum blonde kunoichi checks on her best friend.

"Is she alright," asks Tenten.

"She has a faint pulse. We have to hurry!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Oh snap! Hinata and Naruto have been kidnapped! Will the others be able to save them in time?! Or will Madara reign supreme!?_ _ _By the way, the English names for the 5 demons are as followed:__

 _ _Shinsen: Tremor__

 _ _Tatsumaki: Tornado__

 _ _Kozui: Flood__

 _ _Kaminari: Lightning__

 _ _Yakedo: Burn__

 _ _Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. Final exams and all of that are getting closer._ Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked it. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, Breaking the Fox and the Sun! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	31. Breaking the Fox and the Sun

Hey _everyone! It's time for the next chapter! Naruto and Hinata have been kidnapped by Madara and the Five Chakra Demons and Sakura was just rendered unconscious by Kaminari of the Lightning. What will happen next? By the way, be warned that there will be a rape scene in this chapter. Also, a little moment of silence for our own Kage, the 41st President of the United States, George H W Bush. He will be missed. Also, starting this week, I'm entering my finals week for this semester. Wish me luck! Now, on to the story!_

 _(Konoha Hospital)_

Ino stands at Sakura's bed, where she laid unconscious. Suddenly, two figures walk in. Ino looks with shock to see Yugito and Samui standing in the doorway.

"You two? Why are you here?"

"We heard about Naruto and what happened," says Samui with tears. "We should've gotten here sooner."

"How's she doing," asked the Nibi Jinchuuriki, moving towards Sakura.

"She was hit with a punch comprised of an enormous amount of Lightning based Chakra. She was then sent crashing into the pavement." Samui looks at the pink haired kunoichi before she notices her eyes twitching.

"I think she's coming too." They look to see a pair of emerald green eyes slowly peer up at them.

"Sakura! You're OK," says Ino as she hugs her best friend. Tenten and Kushina walk in to the room.

"How do you feel, Sakura," asks the bun haired weapon mistress.

"Still a bit stiff, but I can still move and fight." She looks around to see her two best friends aren't among them. "So, Hinata and Naruto are really gone?"

"I'm afraid so," says Ino. Sakura slams her fist on the bed.

"Damn it! I couldn't do anything." She looks to Kushina with tears. "I'm sorry. I failed him again." The Red Hot Habanero hugs her future daughter in law.

"Sakura, it's OK. There was nothing that could be done." Samui looks to Ino.

"Who was it that attacked you?"

"Madara Uchiha and The Five Chakra Demons." The busty kunoichi's eyes widen.

"The Five Chakra Demons?"

"You've heard of them," asks Tenten.

"They were the most deadly Shinobi of their time. We thought they were killed by the First Hokage," says Yugito.

"One of Madara's followers revived him along with the five," says Sakura. "I hope Naruto and Hinata are safe."

 _(Undisclosed Location)_

Naruto slowly wakes up to see complete darkness. He then hears the sound of a door opening.

"Oh you're awake. Let me take that off."

Light suddenly rushes to Naruto's eyes as he sees Yakedo standing in front of him, holding a blindfold. He looks to see himself tied to a chair

"Sorry cutie, but I was told to keep tied up in my room." Naruto tries to yell at her, only to find his mouth tightly duct taped shut. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She walks up slowly and strokes the blond Jinchuuriki's chin. "So just stay here and be a good boy." She gives him a kiss on the lips before leaving the room. Naruto then tries to break the ropes, only to have them tighten.

"Damn it! What kind of rope are these," he yells in his head.

 **"They're called Reflective Chakra Ropes,"** says Kurama. **"The more you struggle, the more the fight back."**

"I have get out of here! I just hope Hinata's safe."

 _(With Hinata)_

The Hyuuga Heiress finds herself tied to a chair in a dark room when a door open in front of her. She sees Tatsumaki walk in with a pair of pliers.

"Well, well. The princess arise from her sleep," he says as he walks closer to Hinata. "It's been a while since I had someone to play with."

"I'm not your play toy," she remarks before spitting in his face. Tatsumaki smirks before grabbing Hinata by the throat.

"Listen here, you Hyuuga bitch! The only reason you're still alive is because of your eyes." He then takes one of her fingers and snaps them backwards. Hinata screams in pain. "Get comfortable, cause we're not stopping anytime soon." The room is then lit with the sounds of bones snapping and scream of pain.

 _(Kitsune Flash House, Konohagakure)_

Sakura rests on her bed as she look at the picture of Team Kitsune as Naruto's inauguration party. She then stands up and dons her Kitsune Huntress attire.

"No way am I letting Madara keep them as his personal toys!" She walks down the steps to see Ino and Tenten in their attire as well. "Don't try to stop me. I'm going to save Naruto and Hinata."

"We're not going to stop you," says Tenten.

"We're coming with you," says Ino. "We are friends, after all." Sakura smiles.

"Thanks guys."

"Also, Samui, Yugito, and Fu are going to meet up with us on the way."

 _(Undisclosed Location)_

Naruto tries to figure a way out until Yakedo comes back with an evil smile. The blond Jinchuuriki looks with fear as she starts to undress to her orange bra and panties.

"Madara said I could do anything I please, as long as I don't kill you. So..." She yanks off Naruto's pants and boxers, revealing his manhood. The knucklehead ninja shakes his head and screams with futility, only to get ignored by the fiery woman, who proceeds to unclip her bra and slide her panties off. Yakedo smiles as she slides between his legs and bounces on his lap. She grabs his face and puts it between her breasts. "Ooooh! Yes, give me that manhood!" Naruto starts to sob in despair and humiliation as his manhood starts to leak. "Oh Naru-kun! I feel like I'm going to cum!" The blond Jinchuuriki screams as he releases his spunk into the Fire Demon. Yakedo smiles as she gets off Naruto, who feels violated and abused.

"Damn it! Of all the ways to have sex with a girl, that was the worst," he says in his head. "If the others hear about this, they will be mad." Yakedo unties him from the chair before re-tying his arms and legs. She then throw him on the bed before cuddling him. She proceeds to slightly remove his gag and kisses him on the lips. The blond Jinchuuriki blushes as Yakedo slaps the gag back on.

"Good night, my little Naru-kun!" Naruto starts to whimper in fear.

"Guys! PLEEEEASE SAVE ME," he yells in his head.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Can Sakura and the group save their friends? Or will Madara complete his plans? Also it's official: Yakedo is a Yandere! Poor Naruto's getting scarred. Hope you guys liked the chapter and all that! Make sure you PM and review me you thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored and/or removed. Also wanted to tell you about my newest fanfiction. It is a Naruto fic, where certain characters are still alive and takes place during the Boruto anime. It will start on the 15th. Hope you guys check it out. Next Time, Desecration of the Byakugan! Everybody, Clap your Hands!  
_


	32. Desecration of the Byakugan

_Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying yourselves on your weekends. I'm almost finished with my exams. I just have one more exam to do and a final paper to write. After that, I'll be done with this semester. Now, time for the next chapter! Sakura and the others are heading to save Naruto and Hinata from the clutches of Madara and the Five Chakra Demons. Will the group make it in time? Or will it be too late? On to the story, shall we? Again, I apologize if this chapter comes out a little short. I have a lot of things to deal with.  
_

 _(With Hinata)_

Hinata pants with exhaustion and pain. Both of her hands were broken and bloody. Bits of her clothes were torn up. She even had one black eye. Tatsumaki smiles.

"My, you can take a lot of punishment. I broke all of your fingers, even sliced at your body," he says. "Feel like defying Madara-sama anymore?" Hinata looks up with a glare on her face.

"I will never stop rebelling against Madara," she says as she spits blood on the ground. "We will stop you and him." Suddenly, Kozui appears.

"Madara-sama would like to see you, Tatsumaki." The wind demon turns away before glancing at Hinata.

"I would rethink my ideas if I were you. Madara can be quite ruthless." The two demons leave the torture room as the Hyuuga Heiress looks up.

"Naruto-kun, please be safe," she says to herself.

 _(Meanwhile, with Naruto)_

Naruto had woken up, still tied up and gagged on the bed. He noticed Yakedo was not in the room.

"Oh, thank Kami! I have to get out of this place!" He then spots a katana on the other side of the room. The blond Jinchuuriki squirms to the side of the bed and set his feet on the ground. He then proceeds to hop slowly towards the sword. "Now, I just have to cut these ropes and I'll be free." He grabs the hilt of the sword and begins to cut the ropes. His hopes for freedom were in his grasp until he hears a voice that makes his confidence drop.

"Trying to escape, are we?" He turns around to see Yakedo, with a whip in her hands.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I'm going to have to punish you for that." Naruto gulps as she grabs him and ties him to the bed in a way, his butt was stuck up in the air. Yakedo unravels the whip and cracks it to her side. The sound makes Naruto whimper and cry with fear.

"No! Please! STOP," he yells in his gag. Yakedo ignores his pleas and brings the whip back.

"A slave should obey his master. Anything else must be punished." She cracks the whip on his ass, making him cry out in pain. She then increases the intensity of each strike.

"Guys! Please! Help me," he says with tears.

"Have we learned our lesson," says Yakedo with death eyes. Naruto cries as he nods his head. Her face than smiles. "Good. Now, time for you to eat."

"I can't take this anymore! This girl will be the very death of me!"

 _(Forest on the Border of the Land of Fire)_

Sakura and her group meet up with Fu, Samui, and Yugito. They then pull out a map.

"They wouldn't be anywhere in the Land of Fire," says Sakura.

"Yeah, it would be too obvious," says Ino. Tenten then gets an idea.

"Wait! Couldn't Yugito and Fu sense Naruto's Chakra? They all have Bijus." The others look in shock.

"That's true," says Fu. "Our Bijus are linked with each other." The two close their eyes and concentrate for a little bit. They open their eyes and smile.

"I have a lock on the Kyuubi," says Yugito "This way!" They dash through the treeline and follow the two female Jinchuuriki.

"Please stay alive, you two," says Sakura in her head.

 _(Madara's Secret Hideout)_

The Elder Uchiha sits on a throne as Tatsumaki and Kozui kneel before him.

"You called for me, Madara-sama," says the androgynous man.

"Tatsumaki. I want you to bring me one of the Byakugans in that Hyuuga's head. I would like to add it to my collection." The wind demon smiles.

"So, I can yank it out of her skull?"

"You have my permission," says Madara "You are dismissed." The two bow before leaving the room. Tatsumaki still donned his evil smile.

"Hehe. I will enjoy this," he say as he walks back to the room.

 _(Sakura's Group)_ The gang takes a break from dashing through the forest. They try to figure out where they are going.

"So we're almost outside of the Land of Fire," says Tenten.

"And the trail is getting warmer," says Fu. "I can sense the Kyuubi's Chakra getting stronger." Ino notices Sakura looking off at a distance.

"Sakura? You OK?" She sees tears in her eyes.

"Ino, I'm worried. Naruto and Hinata are probably experiencing hell at the hands of Madara. I don't know how or why, but I can feel their pain." The platinum blonde kunoichi hugs her best friend.

"Sakura, we're going to save those two. And after that, we're going to get officially married to Naruto." Sakura smiles.

"You know, I kinda like it when you're a pervy hound dog," she says.

"Watch it, Billboard Brow," she glares with a smile. The two laugh as they get ready to head off to save their friends.

 _(Torture Room, Madara's Secret Hideout_ )

Hinata waits in the dark room as Tatsumaki walks in. She notices the smile on his face.

"Now, we're going to have some fun now," says the demon as he grabs Hinata's throat. "Here, bite on this." He forces an old Konoha headband into her mouth. "This might be a little painful." He then takes his fingers and pops her right eye out of the socket. Hinata screams in pain, to the pleasure of Tatsumaki. He looks at the eye and smiles. "A perfect sample for Madara-sama." He puts the eye in a water filled vial as Hinata glares at him.

"You won't get away with this," she says in agony as the demon wipes the blood from her eye.

"Next will be your Jinchuuriki boyfriend, you Hyuuga brat."

"You will never win! You can break our bodies, but you will never break our spirts," says Hinata as the demon leaves the room with her right Byakugan. "Naruto-kun. Please hold out. We have to stay strong for our friends."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hinata has lost a Byakugan, but don't worry. I actually plan in the future to give her something even more powerful. Also, the gang is getting closer to where Naruto and Hinata are being held hostage. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, my new Naruto fic will be out on Saturday. Hope to see you guys reading and following it. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, Return to the Valley! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	33. Return to the Valley

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying your winter break. Now, for the next chapter! Now where we left off, Tatsumaki has claimed the right eye of our lovely Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto lives in Hell with Yakedo. However, their friends draw closer to finding them. Also, if you guys haven't noticed, I started a new fanfic called Naruto to Boruto: The Curse of Satsujin. I hope you guys check it out and enjoy. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _(Forest on the Border of the Land of Fire)_

Sakura and her group continue their trek before Yugito and Fu stop.

"What's wrong," asks Tenten. "Why are we stopping?"

"The trail ends here," says Fu. The others look in shock.

"What? How can that be," asks Ino. They wander a bit further into a place that makes them gasp.

"No way! This is..." says Sakura as she gazes at a long river, a waterfall, and two giant statues facing each other. She recognized the two figures as Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. "The Valley of the End."

"I should have guessed that Madara would end up here," says Samui. "This is where he fought the First Hokage."

"Let's split up and search for the Hideout," says Sakura. The group head out and search all around the place. Tenten and Ino check the rocks, Yugito and Fu check the statues, and Sakura and Samui check the waterfall.

"Not here," says Ino.

"We've got nothing," says Yugito.

"They must be around here somewhere," says Samui. Sakura looks in despair.

"Naruto. Hinata. Please be safe," she says in her head.

 _(Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Madara wakes up after his surgery. He looks to his right and sees Tatsumaki.

"Was it a success," asks the Elder Uchiha. The Wind demon smiles as he brings out a mirror. Madara sees his new implanted Byakugan in his forehead.

"You look like you're ready to wreak havoc on the entire Ninja World."

"All I just need is the Kyuubi's chakra. Have Yakedo bring me Naruto Uzumaki."

"As you wish, Madara-sama," says Tatsumaki as he heads out.

"Now, the world will bow before me," says the Uchiha, unaware that Zetsu was spying on him.

"When do we complete our plan," ask White Zetsu in a whispering voice.

"Soon, my friend. After he absorbs some of the Kyuubi's Chakra," says Black Zetsu. "Then we will finish our plan."

 _(Yakedo's Room)_

Yakedo smiles as she cuddles with Naruto, who is still in fear of the fiery vixen. He looks around to try and find someway to escape.

"You wouldn't happen to be trying to plot your escape, are you," says Yakedo with her hand on fire. The blond Jinchuuriki shakes his head in fear. "That's what I thought, because if you were, this hand will be meeting with that nice toned butt of yours." He shivers and whimpers.

"DANG IT GUYS! GET ME OUT OF HERE," he yells in his mind. Kurama sighs in annoyance.

 **"Seriously, Naruto? You are the new Hokage and you're afraid of this demon,"** he says until he sees Yakedo in front of his cage.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. Kyuubi. I have something for you." She tosses a ball into the cage, which then wraps chains around the fox.

 **"What?! My Chakra!"** Suddenly, a muzzle clamps around Kurama's mouth.

"Now be a good fox demon and keep quiet, OK," says Yakedo, tapping the Kyuubi's nose. Naruto feels his Chakra suddenly stop.

"What? What happened?"

"Now that naughty fox won't be interfering with our fun anymore." Tatsumaki walks into the room.

"Madara-sama wants you to bring the Kyuubi brat to him." Yakedo sighs with annoyance before putting a leash on Naruto.

"Come with me, pet," she says as she drags Naruto out of the room.

 _(Valley of the End)_

The Kitsune Flash team regroups to try and find their friends.

"Damn it! Why is it so hard to find," says Tenten.

"We can't give up," says Sakura. "Naruto and Hinata need us."

"This sucks," yells Ino as she throws a rock at the Madara statue's feet, hearing a hollow knock. Yugito look with intrigue.

"Wait. Try that again." Ino picks up another rock and throws it at the statue again. Sakura walks up and knocks on its feet.

"Why is this so hollow?" She goes to the Hashirama statue and knocks on its feet as well, only to hear a small knock. "There must be something about the Madara statue." Sakura goes back over and opens the First Gate. "CHAAAAA!" She punches a hole in the feet, to find a deep cave.

"What the hell," says Ino.

"We found it," says Tenten. "Let's go!"

 _(Madara's Throne Room)_

Naruto is brought into the throne room and sees a horrendous sight. On the throne was Madara with a Byakugan implanted in his forehead. Yakedo rips his gag off, making the blond Jinchuuriki yelp in pain.

"Now, Naruto Uzumaki, it is time I harvest some of your Kyuubi's Chakra. I see it's kept dormant and waiting."

"Where the hell did you get that Byakugan," asks Naruto in rage. The Uchiha smiles evilly.

"That beautiful Hyuuga I brought gave it to me for free." The blond Jinchuuriki growls and seethes.

"What did you do to Hinata-chan, you bastard!?" Tatsumaki kick Naruto face first into the dirt.

"Watch how you talk to Madara-sama, brat!" Suddenly, Shinsen arises from the ground.

"Madara-sama, we have intruders," he says.

"You and Kozui stop them," says Madara. The Earth demon nods as he disappears.

"Guys. Please be safe."

 _(Opening to Madara's Base)_

The heroes walk into the base, looking around.

"Be careful. We are in enemy territory," says Sakura as they continue to walk forward. Ino feels dripping on her neck.

"Geez, why is it so wet," she says wiping her neck. Suddenly, a series stalactite falls, aiming at Tenten. The bun haired weapon mistress scrambles in fear, barely dodging them all.

"GAH! What the hell!?" She then looks to Ino. "Wait a minute! Water and earth!"

"Oh shit," yells Ino. Suddenly, the ground below them erupts as Shinsen crawls out.

"Well, turns out the fox's vixens have come back." From above, a giant drop of water comes down, morphing into Kozui.

"Time to make sure they never escape," says the Water demon. Tenten and Ino step forward.

"We'll hold them off," says the platinum blonde kunoichi.

"Yeah, you go save that sexy blond Hokage," say the weapon mistress.

"Ino. Tenten," says Sakura. "You two better stay alive." The others head on, leaving the four to fight.

"Well, time to finish what we began in Konoha," says Shinsen.

"This time, your little mud show won't beat me," says Tenten as she activates her gauntlet. Ino and Kozui stare at each other.

"Time for you to face my Aqua Necklace," says the Water demon as she makes a dramatically sexy pose.

"I'll make sure you never wash up again," says the platinum blonde kunoichi as she grabs a kunai and licks the blade. The two pairs of combatants charge at each other, engaging in mortal combat.

 _To Be Continued_

 _And now, it begins! The heroes have wandered into Madara's lair and are now fighting the five most deadly Chakra manipulators in the entire Shinobi World. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Make sure you review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comment will be ignored and/or removed. Next time, The Magician & the High Priestess! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	34. The Magician & the High Preistess

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you all are enjoying yourselves on your Holidays. Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, or what ever you celebrate. I don't judge. Also, this chapter will have a special Christmas Omake at the end. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _(Entrance to Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Ino clashes her fist with Kozui, who turns her body to water and evades her attacks. The Water Demon chuckles.

"Do you think you can beat me with such primitive attacks?" She makes some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wall!" She spits up a large torrent of water. Ino makes some hand signs of her own.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She releases a blast of fire at Kozui, who smirks. The fire ball is snuffed out by the water. "Should've known. Water beats Fire."

"You will never get past me. I am Kozui of the Water!" Ino grabs her kunai.

"I will win! For Naruto and Hinata!" Meanwhile, Tenten battles Shinsen, slashing at him with her gauntlets. The Earth Demon blocks the attacks with his stone-hardened skin.

"It's no use! My skin is as strong as a diamond!" The bun haired kunoichi smirks.

"Even a diamond can be broken with enough force," she says as she pulls out a scroll, which releases a giant spiked iron ball. "I'll crush you with this iron ball!"

 _(Throne Room, Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Naruto is chained up to a pole as Tatsumaki and Kaminari prepare Madara to receive the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Now, this world shall know my power!" The three other Chakra Demons sit on the ground and make hands signs. They then began to chant as the pole begins to glow. Naruto feels his Chakra begin to stir.

"This jutsu is disturbing my Chakra. Kurama, please hold on." From the shadows, Zetsu watched as the Kyuubi was about to be extracted.

"Do we make our move now," asks White Zetsu.

"Patience my friend," says Black Zetsu. "We will strike in due time. Then, Mother will be revived." The two halfs chuckle evilly as they sink into the ground.

 _(Torture Room, Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Hinata sits in the room as she begins to hear a voice. She then looks up to see a figure in front of her. He wore white robes and had a pale complexion with white hair.

"Who are you," asks Hinata.

"I am known by many names. I am the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagaromo Otsutsuki." The Hyuuga Heiress looks in shock.

"The Sage of the Six Paths? Why are you here?"

"The boy who came with you is the reincarnation of my son Asura. He will bring great change to this world. You must save him." Hinata nods.

"I will do my best, Otsutsuki-sama," she says as he smirks.

"You remind me of Asura's wife, Kanna: loving, caring and beautiful." He puts his hand over her injured eye. "Now, I will give you a great gift." Light shines on the injury as he begins to disappear. "Use it wisely, Byakugan Princess." Suddenly, the door breaks down to show Sakura and the Kumo kunoichis.

"Hinata! Are you OK?" She notices the scars on her body. "What did they do to you?"

"Something that I'll make sure they regret," Hinata says as her eye shines with a purple aura and thin circles.

"Her eyes. There's something different about them," says Samui. Sakura unties her friend from the chair.

"Let's go find Naruto!" The girls rush out of the room to find their blond leader and lover.

 _(Entrance to Madara's Secret Hideout )_

Ino begins to pant heavily in exhaustion as Kozui continues to evade her attacks. The platinum blonde kunoichi throws two kunai at her opponent, only to have them phase through her water like body.

"Your attacks will never hit me," she says as she makes more hand signs. "Now to finish you off with my greatest technique!" Kozui's body begins to swirl and spin at terrible speeds.

"This looks bad," Ino says as the Water Demon rushes forward.

"Water Style: Aqua Necklace!" Her water body rushes into her mouth and down her throat. "I've won!" Ino kneels on the ground, holding her throat and coughing.

"You think you've won?" The platinum blonde kunoichi smiles. "That's where you're wrong." She opens her mouth before reaching in her mouth and pulling out a snake, who then turns into a balloon. Kozui yells in disgust and rage.

"What the hell? What have you done?!" Ino smiles as she picks up the balloon.

"I transformed that balloon into a snake and had it slither into my mouth, ready for you to crawl in and try to kill me." She then begins to shake the balloon around, disorienting the Water Demon.

"Damn it! Let me out!" Ino smirks evilly before shaking it rapidly before cutting the balloon open, letting Kozui drop out in a dizzy mess.

"Now, I'll make sure you pay for what you did to my friends." Ino makes some hand signs. "Secret Technique: Rock of Eternity!" The platinum blonde kunoichi punches her opponent's hand, which begins to turn to stone.

"What? My hand!" Ino prepares both hands before unleashing a barrage of punches at Kozui's entire body.

"DORARARARARARARARARA!" After that, her entire body begins to harden.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU," she yells as her body is completely turned into a statue. Ino then smashes the statue into pieces with one kick.

"Now, you can drown in defeat," she says with a smile. "I hope Tenten is doing well."

 _(Tenten vs Shinsen)_

The bun haired weapon mistress continues to attack Shinsen's hardened body, only to have it regenerate with every hit. The Earth Demon chuckles evilly at her futility.

"You have no hope! My body will be regenerate every time, no matter how hard you hit it." He notices Tenten laughing softly, as if she was mocking him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just..." She points at Shinsen. "You've stumbled right into my trap!" The Earth Demon notices he is standing in a circle of kunai. The weapon specialist makes some quick hand signs before stretching her palm towards her opponent. "Lightning Style: Raikoho!" A stream of light ejects from her palm and hits the kunai, as well as electrocuting Shinsen. He screams in pain as his harden skin begins to crack and break.

"My armored skin! How is this possible?" The bun haired weapon specialist smirks.

"You see, I wasn't the best at manipulating Chakra, but then I trained with Tsunade-sama so that I could use it for justus. Also Lightning beats Earth. You aren't as invincible as you think."

"Damn it! I got cocky," the Earth Demon yells.

"Now's my chance," yells Tenten as she grabs a yari and charges forward. "Lightning Style: Byakurai!" The spear conducts the electricity as she stabs Shinsen through the chest, sending the deadly voltage through his body. The Earth Demon looks with despair as his body continues to crack with lightning.

"Th-this can't be! I-I was stronger than you," he yells as his face splits. His body then explodes in a blinding eruption of light. Tenten jumps out of the way as the light dissipates. She then smirks.

"Well, his future was bright," she says as Ino meets up with her.

"I see you took him out," the platinum blonde kunoichi says.

"Yep, hardly broke a sweat," Tenten says as she stores her weapons back into the scrolls. "Now let's meet up with the others!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Special Christmas Omake: A Fox's Gift_

 _The girls of Team Kitsune Flash prepare for Naruto's return from the Hokage's Office._

 _"Alright guys! Let's give him the best gift ever," says Sakura.  
_

 _"Yeah, let's do it," says Ino._

 _"For Naruto-kun," says Hinata._

 _*Later*_

 _Naruto walks into the house._

 _"Oh man! I don't know how Dad or Granny Tsunade did this all the time," he says as he walks to his room. He opens the door to see a nice sight: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were wearing some Christmas styled dresses, all in sexy poses._

 _"Hey Naruto-kun," says Sakura._

 _"We decided to give you a nice Christmas treat," says Ino. They guide their blond leader to the bed and then dance sexily for him._

 ** _"Quite the present from your vixens, wouldn't you say,"_** _says the Kyuubi._

 _"I say, Kurama," says Naruto. The girls then lay on the bed with their sexy Hokage, slowly taking his shirt off._

 _"Shall we continue the fun," says Hinata. Naruto smirks and nods. Ino then begins to undo his pants before slipping them off. The girls then blush at the bulge in Naruto's boxers._

 _"I never get tired of seeing it," says Ino as she yanks his boxers off. "Remember girls: share the manhood." (No lemon this time, but yes, it does get frisky)_

 _*End Omake*_

 _Well, guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. BTW, the way Ino kills Kozui is based on Josuke defeats Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri in Diamond is Unbreakable. Also, Tenten's attacks were the Hados from Bleach. Again, Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! Enjoy times with your families! Make sure you review and PM your thoughts and ideas. Any rude and hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, The Empress! Everybody, Clap your Hands!  
_


	35. The Empress

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas and a great 2018. Here's to an even better 2019! Now for the next chapter of Am I worthy to love you! Ino and Tenten have defeated Kozui of the Water and Shinsen of the Earth. Meanwhile, the others have found Hinata, who was just given a gift by the Sage of Six Paths himself, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Let's get rolling!_

 _(Madara's Secret Base)_

Sakura and the others wander down the halls, looking for Naruto. So far, all the rooms came up empty.

"Dang it! Where are they," ask Sakura in frustration.

"They couldn't have killed him," says Samui. "Naruto is too important to them." Hinata uses her Byakugan and sees a mist of Kyuubi Chakra leading a path.

"I have it! He's this way!" They begin to rush over, until they are interrupted by a blast of wind that barely misses them.

"What was that," asks Yugito. They then see Tatsumaki, slowly walking out from behind a corner.

"So, the rats have entered the base," he says with an evil smile. "It would appear that your friends killed Kozui and Shinsen."

"I guess we aren't as weak as you thought," says Sakura with a smile. Hinata walks forward as she pulls out a kunai.

"This one's mine," she says with a voice of determination. "You guys go help Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure," asks Fu.

"This villain assaulted my body and ripped out my Byakugan. This is my fight." Sakura nods as they rush off. Tatsumaki and Hinata square off to begin their final battle.

"Now, I'll destroy you. For Madara-sama," says the Wind Demon as he lunges forward.

"You can try, but you will never defeat me," says Hinata as she prepares.

 _(Madara's Throne Room)_

Kaminari and Yakedo suddenly scream in pain as they hold their eyes. Suddenly, there were markings all over their bodies, much to Naruto's shock and bewilderment.

"No! Kozui! Shinsen," yells Kaminari.

"Those bastards! They killed them," says Yakedo with evil intent. Madara looks to Naruto.

"It would appear you friends have come to save you. However, they will fail in the process." The blond Jinchuuriki chuckles.

"I wouldn't underestimate my team. They have defeated tons of dangerous foes. Your Five Chakra Demons are no different." Madara scoffs as he looks to Kaminari and Yakedo.

"Make sure they don't escape." The two women nod as they rush off to fight the remainder of Team Kitsune Flash.

 _(Hinata vs Tatsumaki)_

The Hyuuga Heiress fights with a barrage of Gentle Fist techniques, only to have Tatsumaki dodge them.

"Your strikes seems weak. Maybe you need two Byakugan to defeat me." Hinata kicks the Wind Demon in the jaw, much to his annoyance.

"I don't need a Byakugan to defeat you," she says with a smirk. Tatsumaki growls as he makes some hand signs.

"So, you wanna play like that, huh? Secret Technique: Kazeshini!" His body starts to grow blades all over his arms and legs. "Behold my ultimate form! No one has seen it and lived to tell the tale." He spins his body around violently and dashes forward, cutting Hinata's cheek.

"He's fast. I couldn't see his attack," she says in her head while holding her cheek. Tatsumaki smiles evilly as he comes around for another strike.

"Time for you to die full of regrets," he says as he dashes forward and clangs with her kunai.

"I will beat you," she says as the kunai starts to cracks.

"I'll make sure that your Jinchuuriki of a boyfriend dies a slow and painful death," Tatsumaki says as his arm blades start to cut into Hinata's kunai until it snaps. "DIE!"

 _(Hallway)_

Sakura and the others rush down the hallway.

"I hope Hinata can be able to stop him," says Yugito. "Someone in her condition would have a hard time to fighting."

"I think she can beat Tatsumaki," says Sakura. "She can take a lot of punishment and give it back tenfold." She then thinks back to when they were in the torture room. "Her eyes looked different. Like there was something that powerful behind them," she says in her mind. Suddenly, a volley of fireballs rain from above.

"Look out," says Fu. They jump out of the way and prepare for a fight. They then see Yakedo walk out, hand on fire.

"So, you guys defeated Kozui and Shinsen? Then I will avenge them by killing you." Fu grows a set of wings from her back.

"Not if we get you first. For Naruto," says the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. Yugito's claws sharpen as her hair raises.

"Us Jinchuuriki aren't to be trifled with," she says. Samui looks to Sakura.

"You go on ahead. We'll catch up." The pink haired kunoichi nods as she dashes onward, leaving her three friends to fend off against Yakedo.

"Now, to bring you before Madara...in pieces," says the Fire Demon with her hands ablaze. "Dance, you filthy mortals!"

 _(Hinata vs Tatsumaki)_

After he sliced Hinata's kunai, Tatsumaki was suddenly sent flying into a nearby wall. He didn't know what had hit him.

"What was that?" He then looks to behold a shocking sight: the eye he had taken from the Hyuuga Heiress was healed and replaced...with a Rinnegan. Hinata looked to the window next to her and saw her reflection.

"The Rinnegan? Like Nagato-kun has?"

"Where the hell did you get that," says Tatsumaki in anger. He runs forward, only to see Hinata stretch her palm out.

"Shinra Tensei!" The Wind Demon is sent flying to the side, much to his annoyance again.

"Damn it! You were supposed to be a weak little girl!" The Hyuuga Heiress raises her hand again.

"Do I look weak now? Bansho Ten'in!" Tatsumaki is drawn towards Hinata, who grabs her kunai and slashes her opponent across the throat. The Wind Demon holds his bleeding neck.

"You...bitch," he says stumbling. "How dare you?!" Hinata walks up and stabs Tatsumaki in the chest, through the heart. His body twitches a little before going limp.

"That was for Naruto-kun," she says as she walks away, trudging. "Hold on, Naruto-kun. I'm coming." She then holds her eye. "I can't believe Nagato-kun had this his entire life. Must have caused him a lot of pain."

 _To Be Continued_

 _And there you have it my friends! Hinata has a Rinnegan with her Byakugan. She'll prove to be a stronger foe against Madara. Well, we had a great year in 2018. Here's to an even better 2019! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again, sorry if it came about a little short than the others. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Next Time, in 2019, The Heirophant, The Moon, and The Sun! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	36. The Hierophant, The Moon, and The Sun

_Heyo guys! Welcome to the new year of 2019! Now, on to the next chapter. Hinata has gained a Rinnegan, courtesy of the famous Sage of the Six Paths. And now, Samui, Yugito, and Fu fight Yakedo in a battle to the death. Let's get rolling!_

 _(Yakedo vs Samui, Yugito, and Fu)_

Yakedo unleashes a barrage of fire balls at the heroes, who dodge the attacks. Fu flies on her wings and dashes forward.

"Scale Powder!" A cloud of white powder emits from her body, clouding the area around the Fire Demon, who smirks.

"What is this supposed to do? I'll just burn it away."

"I wouldn't," warns Fu. "The Scale Powder is very combustible. If you ignite it, you could blow yourself up." Yakedo scoffs before Yugito appears, her claws sharpened.

"Take this!" She slashes at her opponent's chest. Yakedo dodges, earning a scratch on her cheek. She then kicks Yugito in the gut, sending her back. Samui then comes from behind with her tanto and slashes at her spine. The fiery woman evades by converting her body into flames, igniting the powder. The three girls jump away from the explosion.

"Did she just seriously blow herself up," says Samui in disbelief. They see Yakedo walk out of the inferno, unharmed.

"Did you forget who I am," she says. "I am Yakedo of the Fire! All flames can never harm me."

"So any Fire Style will be useless against her," says Fu.

"Damn it! How can we beat her," yells Yugito in rage.

"It'll be tough, but we have to succeed. For Naruto's sake," says Samui.

 _(With Sakura)_

Sakura rushes down the corridor, looking for any signs of her blond best friend and boyfriend. She then starts to sense Naruto's Chakra getting closer and stronger.

"He's close! Right around this corner!" She runs faster. "Naruto. You better be alive," she says in her head. Suddenly, the lights start to flicker on and off, much to Sakura's bewilderment. She then hears evil chuckling.

"My, my," says a voice. "Look who's returned for some more shock therapy?" The pink haired kunoichi growled at the voice. It was Kaminari.

"Show yourself, you lightning bug," she yells. Kaminari chuckles more.

"Alright. If you insist." One of the bulbs shattered as a blast of lightning hit the ground, morphing into the Lightning Demon herself. Sakura gets into a fighting stance.

"I'll make sure you pay for what you done," she says, much to Kaminari's amusement.

"Look at you. Oh so bold. But at heart, you're still just a weak little girl. You'll never beat me."

"Wanna bet? I'll short you out," says Sakura

 **"CHA! Let's kill this bug zapper,"** yells Inner Sakura.

 _(With Ino and Tenten)_

The two kunoichis walk down the halls, looking for any signs of their friends. The platinum blonde girl sighs.

"Damn it! Where are they?!"

"Ino, look," yells Tenten as she points. Ino looks to see a sight that makes her smile. In front of the two was Hinata, who was walking towards them. They noticed her new eye shining in the dark.

"Tenten, that eye," says Ino.

"It's the Rinnegan. The legendary eye of the Sage of the Six Paths. How did she get it," wonders the bun haired weapons mistress. Hinata sees her friends and rushes to them.

"Guys! You came," she yells as she hugs them.

"Hinata, what happened to your eye," asks Ino.

"It's a long story," she says. "All I can tell you so far, I defeated Tatsumaki of the Wind with this eye."

"You killed one of the Five Chakra Demons," says Tenten. "You've gotten stronger."

"Sakura and the others are heading to find Naruto. Let's meet up with them," says Hinata. The three Konoha kunoichi rush to help their friends.

 _(Yakedo vs Samui, Yugito, and Fu)_ Yakedo increases the intensity of her flames and attacks the three kunoichis. The heroes start to feel tiresome as the Fire Demon doesn't let up.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the heat," she says mockingly. Yugito lunges forward, only to get kicked back into a wall.

"Dang it," says the Nibi Jinchuuriki. She then notices the a sound of water rushing and looks to the ground. She looks to Fu and Samui. "Guys, buy me time! I have a plan!" The two nod as they attack Yakedo.

"Come on! You can't beat me! Just give up!" She then notices them smiling.

"We aren't trying to beat you. We're distracting you so Yugito can find a way to kill you," says Fu. The Fire Demon looks with shock as she sees Yugito slashing at the ground with her Nibi cloak.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The Kumo Jinchuuriki gives the ground one more slash with her claws, causing water to erupt from the ground. Yakedo screams in rage as the rushing torrent smashes into her. The three girls hold on as the water drains out. They then see the Fire Demon on the ground, drenched by the sudden flood.

"Looks like she's all washed up," says Samui with a confident smirk. They start to walk away until they hear a cacophony of crackling and sizzling.

"What's that," asks Yugito. They then turn around to see a shocking sight.

"You have got to be kidding me," says Fu in disbelief. Standing in front of them was a smoking Yakedo, glaring at them.

"You...You ugly bitches! Do you think you can defeat me?! I am Yakedo of the Fire! Also, I should tell you how much fun I had with Naruto." The girls look with widened eyes. "It was fun when we slept in the same bed...doing the naughty naughty." She sees the girls staring at the ground, their hair covering their eyes. "What's wrong? Gonna cry?" Suddenly, Fu flies into Yakedo and smashes into her as she turns into Chomei.

"I'll make sure you pay for that!" She spins her body violently, spraying Scale Powder everywhere. The substance starts to stick to the Fire Demon's skin.

"What is this?"

"DIE! SCALE BLAST!" Chomei clicks his mouth parts together, creating a spark that ignites the Scale Powder. Yakedo notices her body exploding at the seams.

"DAMN YOU," she yells as she is torn apart in the explosion. Fu turns back to normal as she lands on the ground, panting.

"You OK," asks Yugito.

"Great, knowing that she's dead," says the Nanabi Jinchuuriki as there was no trace of Yakedo's body.

"Let's get moving," says Samui as they move on, hoping to regroup with Sakura.

 _To Be Continued_

 _And like the old song goes, Another One Bites the Dust! Yakedo has fallen. Now, all that remains is Kaminari, who is about to fight Sakura. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of 2019! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next time, Za Warudo! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	37. ZA WARUDO!

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and New Year break. Now, it's back to school and to our storyline. Where we left off, Fu, Samui, and Yugito managed to kill Yakedo. Now, Sakura faces the most deadliest of the 5: Kaminari of the Lightning! Let's get rolling_!

 _(Hallway, Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Sakura charges forward, First Gate active. She throws a punch at Kaminari, who evades and kicks her in the chest.

"Too slow!" The Lightning Demon prepares a blast, only to get kicked in the chest. "What?!"

"You're the one who's slow," says Sakura. "I'm going to defeat you, and save Naruto." The pink haired kunoichi opens the second gate and dashes around faster.

"She's fast," says Kaminari in amazement. "I can hardly see her." Sakura appears in front of her and uppercuts her in the jaw.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done, past and present." Sakura jumps into the air and cocks her fist back. "Cheery Blossom Clash!"

"I'll have to use it," The Lightning Demon sayss as the pink haired kunoichi hits the ground.

 _(Throne Room, Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Naruto is still chained up to a pole until a flash of light appears before him. He then sees a figure floating in front of him.

"Who are you," ask the blond Jinchuuriki.

"I am Hagaromo Otsutsuki, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto looks in shock.

"You're Kurama's father?"

"In a way, yes. I am here to tell you that your Byakugan Princess will be coming to save you," says the Sage.

"Hinata? She's ok?"

"Yes. I gave her a special gift after she lost her eye."

"Thank you," says Naruto before the Sage holds a ball of light.

"I'm about to give youa similar gift so you may defeat the greater evil."

"Greater evil? Madara?"

"No, young one. There is one more powerful than Madara Uchiha. One who is secretly manipulating him. You must stop them." The Sage begins to disappear.

"What's this threat's name?"

"My mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki." The Sage fully fades away as Madara returns.

"Your friends are persistent. I'll give them that. They've managed to kill all but one of my Five Chakra Demons." Naruto smirks.

"Boo hoo," he mocks. "That's what happens when you mess with Konoha." Madara smirks evilly.

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you. The last one is by far the strongest. Everyone who has fought her has died. Before she was my favorite warrior, she went by another name."

"What name was that," asks Naruto.

"They called her...Dio."

 _(Sakura vs Kaminari)_

Sakura sees the dust clear to see an empty crater. There was no sign of Kaminari.

"Where did she go?" She looks around before hearing a whistle. She then sees the Lightning Demon above her, half of her body was electricity.

"You're pretty strong. It's been awhile since some one pressured me into using my ultimate ability." She drops from above and dramatically poses. "Now, behold my greatest weapon: ZA WARUDO!" Sakura goes to attack again, only to punch a wall.

"The hell?" She turns around to get kicked in the face. Kaminari then generates lightning to her fists and punches her repeatedly in the chest. Sakura begins to spit up blood.

"You thought that the winner was going to be you, but it was I, Dio!" The pink-haired kunoichi is thrown into a wall. "It's useless to resist. Useless, useless, useless!"

"How is she this strong?" Sakura looks up to see a clock. "Wait there's something wrong with that clock." She looks at her watch and sees it was 2 minutes behind. "Could it be?"

"So you've caught on," says Kaminari. "My power, Za Warudo, can freeze time, leaving it's victims unaware of the danger they are in. For you to realize it this soon, is impressive, but it's too late."

"Not on my watch," says Sakura as she goes into the Third Gate and lunges forward. Kaminari smirks.

"Once more! ZA WARUDO!" Time stops around the two as Kaminari disappears. "One second has passed. Two seconds has passed. Three seconds has passed." Sakura gasps as she looks around to see time frozen.

"Where did she go," Sakura wonders. Suddenly, the Lightning Demon appears from above with a slab of rock.

"You're mine!" She throws the slab onto the pink haired kunoichi, who tries to lift it up. "It's useless to resist," she says as she punches the slab. MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! Get crushed!" She lands one more punch that causes the rock to hit the ground. Time resumes as Kaminari smiles. "She's no more." At least that's what she thought until she got punched in the face.

"CHAAAA," yells Sakura as her punch sends Kaminari flying into the wall. The Lightning Demon collects herself and growls.

"How the hell are you still alive? I crushed you under that boulder!" Sakura smiles and points to the rock.

"Look over there." Under the rock were splinters of wood.

"You used Substitution Jutsu to get out?"

"This fight is over. I'm going to finish it," Sakura says as she goes into the 6th gate. She then dashes forward and unleashes a barrage of fast punches. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! " Kaminari's ribs snap like twigs as she sees Sakura prepare for one final punch.

"No, this isn't supposed to happen," the Lightning Demon yells in rage.

"ORAAAAA," yells Sakura one more time, sending her opponent flying into the wall, her heart shattering as well, killing her instantly. "There's the receipt. You can keep the freaking change," Sakura says as she walks away. "Naruto, I'm almost there. Just hold on. I'm not going to die, not until I get married to you."

 _To Be Continued_

 _Heyo Everyone! So, how's that for a nice beat down? Sakura went to town on Kaminari. And yes. This chapter was a Jojo reference. Hey, if you guys want to see the heroes do the Golden Wind Torture Dance in the next chapter, I can make it happen. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed (I'm serious! If you don't like it, then don't read it! I don't have to deal with all this hate BS). Next Time, The Sun! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	38. The Sun

_Heyo guys. Hope you all are enjoying your weekends! Now for the next chapter of Am I worthy to love you. The Five Chakra Demons have been beaten and now Madara is all that remains. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _(Madara's Throne Room, Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Madara growls in irritation at knowing that his Five Demons have been killed. He looks to Naruto, who smirks.

"Seems that your Five Demons weren't that strong," says the blond Jinchuuriki, mockingly. The evil Uchiha scowls at his captive.

"I would not be so cocky. After all, I still have you and those girls will be helpless to save you." Naruto chuckles.

"Did you really think that I am still tied up? I was just waiting for you to let your guard down." Suddenly, he glows yellow and orange as the chains start to crack and break. "This is a little gift from the Sage of the Six Paths!" His eyes turn to their Sage Mode form.

"This power! How can it be!?" Naruto frees himself and lunges forward, landing a punch to face. Madara is sent flying back into a wall, leaving a crater.

"Hehe, not so tough now," the blond Jinchuuriki says smiling. He then hears a familiar voice.

"Naruto!" He looks to see Sakura running up to meet him.

"Sakura!" The two hug each other and kiss. "You came to save me."

"Yep. Although it looks that you got free by yourself," the pink haired kunoichi says with a smile. The others arrive.

"Naruto! You're OK," says Ino as she jumps into his arms. Naruto smiles before seeing Hinata.

"Hina-chan, you're safe." He notices her new eye. "The Rinnegan?"

"Hagaromo-sama gave it to me after Tatsumaki pulled my eye out." Naruto hugs the Hyuuga Heiress.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Hinata pats him on the head.

"It's OK Naruto-kun. It couldn't be helped." They hear groaning as Madara stands up with an evil smile on his face.

"That's quite the attack. It left quite the number on me." The heroes prepare and get in their fighting stances.

"Let's end this guys," says Naruto.

"We'll make sure he pays," says Hinata as her eyes shine.

"I'll snap his spine," says Sakura as she powers up into the Third Gate. They charge forward and rush at Madara.

 _(Konohagakure)_

Kushina sits in her house, waiting for her son to return home. She then hears a knocking on her door.

"Come in," she says. The door opens to reveal Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Kushina, you feeling alright," asks Tsunade.

"I'm good. Just a little bit worried about Naruto and the others," she says with a small smile.

"I wouldn't worry about them," says Jiraiya. "This is my pupil we are talking about. He can deal with anything. Even the sinister Madara Uchiha will fear him." The girls sweat drop at the Toad Sage's praises.

"You do have a point," says Tsunade. "He has beaten many tough opponents. Sasuke, Danzo, even most of the Akatsuki. To him, Madara's just another name on the list." Kushina smiles.

"Thanks guys. I needed that," she says. The couple leaves the house.

"I hope Naruto is safe," says Tsunade.

"Me too," says Jiraiya before his stomach growls. "Let's get something to eat."

"You're paying," Tsunade says with a smirk. The Perverted Toad Sage smirks back.

"I didn't expect you to have any money on you," he says, earning himself a bonk on the head.

"Shut it, you old pervert," she says playfully.

 _(Madara's Throne Room, Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Naruto charges at Madara with a Rasengan, only to have it blocked. The evil Uchiha looks behind to see Sakura charging at him in her Third Gate form.

"CHAAAA!" She kicks him into the air and unleashes a barrage of kicks and punches. "YOU'RE MINE NOW!" The tape on her forearms shoots out and grabs Madara. "HIDDEN LOTUS!" She sends him to the ground with a simultaneously connected kick and palm.

"Damn, Sakura has gotten better at using the Eight Gates," says Ino. Madara slowly stands up and spits out some blood.

"That kunoichi uses the Eight Inner Gates. I'm impressed," he says. Naruto smirks.

"Not oonly has she used them, she even survived using all of them at one," he says.

"Oh? Is that so," Madara says. Suddenly, Hinata comes from behind and launches a palm at his spine.

"Gentle Fist Art! Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!" The Hyuuga Heiress unleashes a barrage of palms all over his body, snapping his bones. "You're done!" She kicks him towards Naruto, who makes some Shadow Clones, each with their own Rasengan.

"It's over! Rasengan Barrage!" Each Rasengan hits Madara all over his body. The blond Jinchuuriki stars to pant heavily as his Kyuubi Cloak begins to disappear. Madara lays there, his body heavily broken.

"Damn them. I can't fall just yet," he says as he starts to stand up, only to fall on one knee.

"How are you still standing," says Ino in shock. Suddenly, a figure comes from out of the shadows: Zetsu.

"So Zetsu," says Madara. "You've come to help me?" The evil Uchiha feels a sudden pain in his ribs. He coughs blood as he looks down to see Zetsu's hand poking out of his chest.

"I don't take orders from you," says Black Zetsu. The Heroes look in shock.

"What just happened," asks Tenten.

"Weren't they on the same page," asks Ino.

"We only have one master. You were just a pawn in our game. Our will..." Madara's body begins to glow. "...IS THE WILL OF KAGUYA!" Naruto looks in shock.

"Kaguya? It can't be," he says. The girls look to their leader.

"Naruto," asks Sakura.

"Get ready girls! We are about to face a foe more powerful than all of the ones we have fought before," says the blond Jinchuuriki.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hey guys! Kaguya Otsutsuki is about to reveal her presence. Will the team be able to stop her? Or will she bring chaos to the entire Shinobi World? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored or removed. Next Time, Kaguya Returns! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	39. Kaguya Returns!

_Heyo guys! Sorry I didn't have a chapter for you last week. I had some exams and other school work to deal with. But enough of that! Let's get to the next chapter! Madara has been betrayed by Zetsu who has now resurrected the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kaguya Otsutsuki. How will our heroes be able to fight this new foe? Let's get rolling!_

 _(Throne Room, Madara's Secret Hideout)_

The team looks in shock and fear as a figure starts to form from the light emitting from Madara's body. The figure was big in stature, her skin and hair were white as snow. She wore a long flowing robe with gold and purple highlights. Her head had two horns that curved upwards. Her giant stature broke through the ceiling as she floated in the air.

"So this is the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths," says Naruto in shock.

"She's got a huge amount of Chakra surging through her body," says Hinata.

"This is going to be a tough fight," says Sakura.

"She looks like she could end existence itself," says Ino. Kaguya looks down to the heroes, mainly Naruto in particular.

"Asura? He has changed," she says.

"No mother," says Black Zetsu. "That is Naruto Uzumaki, the reincarnation of Asura."

"I see. Well, I must destroy any trace of Hagaromo's bloodline," she says. the others stand ready to fight.

"Here we go, guys," says Naruto as he summons some Shadow Clones.

"Sixth Gate, Gate of Joy! Open," yells Sakura as her body glows green. Hinata activates her Byakugan and Rinnegan as Ino summons a giant snake and Tenten gets her scrolls ready. Samui makes some hand signs, covering her body in lightning as Fu and Yugito summon their Biju.

"Here we go, guys," says Naruto as they charge forward.

"They're using MY Chakra?! How dare they," she yells in rage before charging downwards.

 _(Konohagakure Streets)_

Itachi walks around Konoha, enjoying his day off. Suddenly, he sees Kushina in front of him and blushes. The Red Hot Habanero smiles as she waves to him.

"Itachi, nice to see you," she says.

"Likewise Kushina-san," says the elder Uchiha. "Why are you here?"

"Meh. I got bored so I thought I'd take a walk around Konoha." Her stomach growls, making Itachi sweat drop. "I, uh, probably should have gotten food first." Itachi smiles.

"How about Ichiraku's? My treat," he says.

"That sounds great," she says as they walk to the ramen bar. The elder Uchiha starts to take occasional glances at Kushina, her long flowing red hair, her blue eyes and her fair skin. He then starts to blush again.

"Why do I get this feeling when I'm around her," he says. "Is it because I...love her?" He shakes his head. "Enough Itachi. You just have to ask her yourself. What could go wrong?"

 _(Madara's Secret Hideout)_

Naruto throws a Rasenshuriken at Kaguya, only to have her absorb it into her body. Sakura tries to attack from behind, before she is grabbed by her hair. Kaguya glares at her.

"You insects dare to use my chakra to try and defeat me," she says in rage.

"So what?! It's not like you made a law about it," says Sakura as she breaks free of her hair. Matatabi and Chomei go on the attack, utilizing fireballs and Scale Powder respectively.

"Eighty Gods Vacuum Fist!" Kaguya summons a barrage of fist to dispatch the two Biju. They turn back into Fu and Yugito as they hit the ground.

"Yugito! Fu," Samui calls out as she dashes with her lightning amplifying her speed. She then uses her tanto and slashes at the evil goddess. Kaguya backhands her in the face, sending her to the ground. Samui screams in pain as her body leaves a crater in the ground.

"Samui," calls out Naruto. Ino has her giant snake summon lunge at Kaguya. The snake wraps its body around her.

"Good. We have her," says the platinum blonde kunoichi. "Now crush her!" The snake constricts around the Otsutsuki, who then breaks free of the snake's grasp, causing it to get dispelled. Ino lands safely on the ground. Tenten unleashes a rain of blades, kunai, and shuriken at Kaguya.

"Take this!" Kaguya scoffs as she waves them off with one motion of her arm.

"Let me try," says Hinata as she fires a barrage of air palms. Kaguya bats them away and sees the Hyuuga Heiress' Rinnegan.

"You wield the Rinnegan and the Byakugan at the same time. Prove your strength," she says. Hinata charges forward, her palms charged with Chakra.

"Eight Trigrams: Celestial Dynasty Barrage!" She lands a barrage of bone shattering palms, sending Kaguya backwards into a wall.

"Nice one Hinata," says Naruto. Hinata blushes.

"It was nothing Naruto-kun," she says smiling. They hear laughing as they see Kaguya stand up (or fly up). They look in horror as they see her body heal itself.

"I'll admit it, you mortals are strong, but not enough to beat Mother," says Black Zetsu, residing in her right sleeve.

"It took the Sage of Six Path almost all of his Chakra to seal her away. All of you could never hope to compete with us," says White Zetsu, residing in her left sleeve. Naruto growls until time stops.

"What?" He see Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are still moving, but Hinata, Samui, Fu and Yugito were stopped in time. He sees the Sage appear once more. "Otsutsuki-sama? Why are you here?"

"I am here to give you one more gift to defeat my mother," he says as he makes some hand signs. The heroes start to glow. "Your abilities are now going to be amplified, with some additions." The glowing stops as time resumes. Suddenly, their new abilities make themselves present:

Naruto now had a black staff with a set of floating black balls behind him. His eyes were the same as his Sage Mode and his Kyuubi Cloak was active.

Sakura gained an ability where she could summon a ghostly projection of Inner Sakura. The projection had golden shoulder plates, a white scarf around her neck, a white loincloth, white knee length boots, and white gloves with 10 studs on the back. Her skin had a hue of blue, purple, and green, with slight highlights of gold.

Tenten held two giant fan like weapons, one with the kanji for "lightning" and the other with the kanji for "wind". They had shades of white and red in a pattern.

Ino had two gauntlets shaped like snakes. She noticed at the front, they had fangs seeping with venom. She smiled as she got into a stance.

"Let's do this guys," says Naruto. "Team Kitsune Flash is gonna save the entire Shinobi world!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Well guys! It looks like Hagaromo has given our heroes a couple of nice new gifts. Naruto's new mode is his Six Paths Mode, Tenten has the Bashosen (If you remember in the anime, she was obsessed with them), Ino has snake gauntlets steeped with venom, and Sakura...HAS HER OWN STAND! Actually, if you didn't notice, the appearance of Inner Sakura (Now Outer Sakura I guess you could say) resembles that of Star Platinum from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure you review and PM your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will ignored or reported. Next Time, Sealing the Deal (I am killing it with these puns XD). Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	40. Sealing the Deal

_Heyo Everyone! Hope you are enjoying your weekends. Now let's get onto the next chapter. Kaguya has given our heroes quite the challenge, so Hagoromo Otsutsuki has come to give some of our heroes a power boost: Naruto gets Six Paths Mode, Tenten gets the twin Bashohens, Ino gets some venom coated gauntlets, and Sakura get her own "Stand". Now, let's if the group will be able to stop Kaguya!_

 _(Madara's Throne Room, Secret Hideout)_

The four newly empowered heroes stand ready to fight. Kaguya starts to seethe with hatred.

"Hagaromo! You dare to give these mortals the powers of us gods!?" She unleashes a barrage of fist at the four again.

"Take this," Naruto yells as he jumps up, evading the fists, and kicks her in face before swing his black staff. The Otsutsuki Matriarch is sent backwards, holding her face.

"You dare touch me!" Suddenly, Tenten appears behind her, the Bashohens ready to strike.

"Wind and Lightning Combo: Dance of the Storm!" The bun haired weapon mistress spins her body and the fans, generating wind and lightning around her body. "Get swept away!" The lightning and wind launch forward in the form of a tornado and spins towards Kaguya. The goddess is over taken by the tornado and her flesh is cut by the combined efforts of the wind and lightning. As the attack disappears, Kaguya's body and cloak are torn up lightly.

"Persistent insects," says Black Zetsu. "You will never defeat mother! She is unbeatable!"

"You humans are too weak and will never be able to stop us," says White Zetsu. Suddenly, Ino jumps into the air and slashes at Kaguya with her gauntlets. She ends up cutting White Zetsu from her body. "What?" He returns to his humanoid form before noticing Ino standing right behind him. The platinum blonde kunoichi smirks as she grabs him by the throat and pins him against the wall.

"Now, to test out my new gauntlets," Ino says as she cocks her fist back. White Zetsu looks in fear as the punch comes forward.

"No," he yells as he grabs her gauntlet by the shaft that was not covered in venom. The punch stops just short of his face, making him smile. "Heh. I have you! Now you can't touch me!" Ino smirks as the snake heads on the gauntlets shoot forward into the wall, its fangs nicking White Zetsu's cheek. His skin starts to bubble.

"NOW! SECRET TECHNIQUE: PURPLE HAZE! UBASHAAA!" Ino punches White Zetsu rapidly, spreading the venom all over his body. He then begins to melt into a puddle of flesh. Kaguya growls until Sakura rushes at her with the ghostly projection of Inner Sakura.

"Star Finger!" Inner Sakura's right index and middle fingers shoot out and stab the goddess' left shoulder. The projection rushes forward and punches Kaguya repeatedly.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"** All the punches hit with a force that leaves dents in the Otsutsuki Matriarch's body. She begins growls louder than before.

"All of you are insects! You have no right to touch a goddess!" She says as her body glow.

"Oh snap! This doesn't look good," says Naruto.

"I will erase you from this existence," she yells as her body begins to change.

 _(Ichiraku Ramen, Konohagakure)_

Itachi and Kushina sit at the ramen bar, enjoying each other's company. The Uchiha starts to blush as he notices the beauty in the girl next to him; her red flowing locks, her beautiful blue eyes, and her cute laughter.

"I must say Itachi, I really enjoy being with you," says Kushina. "You're very kind and funny, not to mention cute"

"Thanks Kushina-san," he says turning the color of his Sharingan. "Just tell her," he says in his head. He takes a deep breath. "Kushina-san, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it," she says, tilting her head in intrigue. Itachi looks into her eyes.

"Ever since I gazed upon you, I felt something in my chest I couldn't explain before. Now, I know what it is." He takes another deep breath. "I love you, Kushina Uzumaki." The Red Hot Habanero looks with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that," she asks.

"I said I love you, Kushina-san." Itachi closes his eyes. "I wonder if I was too direct," he says in his head. Suddenly, Kushina kisses him on the lips, making his blush deeper.

"I love you too Itachi." She then looks seductively. "Now, how about we head to my house?" The Uchiha smirks.

"Alright."

 _(Madara's Throne Room, Secret Base)_

Kaguya's body begins to look more demon like: her horns get bigger, her skin turn red and her teeth and fingernails get sharper. The heroes look in shock.

"She's a real monster," says Hinata.

"She'll be a challenge," says Sakura.

"Keep attacking her, guys," says Naruto as he makes a cross hand sign to make another army of Shadow Clones. They then make a bunch of Rasenshurikens and tosses them towards Kaguya. The attacks hit their mark, but Kaguya regenerates her injuries.

"Insects! Stop this nonsense," she says full of rage. "I will destroy all who use my Chakra with out my persmission." She then proceeds to levitate higher and morph into a giant white rabbit like creature, destroying the ceiling. She then releases a giant black orb into the air, leaving it floating.

"That's one of those balls on my back," says Naruto in shock.

"It's way bigger," says Sakura. Kaguya turns back to normal and looks to the heroes.

"With this Final Truth Seeker Orb, the entire world will be erased and I will begin anew." The heroes stand ready.

"You will never get a chance," says Fu.

"We'll stop you before you can trigger it," says Yugito. Naruto smiles as the girls stand next to him.

"Let's do this girls!"

"Right," they all say as they jump into the air and go on the attack: Yugito used her claws to try and scratch at Kaguya, Fu unleashed a cloud of Scale Powder, Samui used some Lightning Style attacks, Hinata used her Gentle Fist techniques, Sakura used the 8 Gates and Inner Sakura to attack, Ino slashed with her gauntlets, and Tenten used her fans. Kaguya tried to block the attacks but ended up getting overwhelmed.

"Naruto, finish her off," says Sakura. The Otsutsuki Matriarch looks up to see Naruto, a Rasenshuriken in one hand and Tailed Beast Bomb in the other.

"It's over!" He slams them both into her chest, enveloping her in a giant explosion. She screams as her body is torn to shreds.

"Nooooo," screams Black Zetsu as he disintegrates first.

"How? I, the founder of Chakra, defeated by pieces of my own Chakra?! WHY?!" Her body is completely destroyed as the others look at their work and see the Final Truth Seeker Orb dissipate.

"We won," says Naruto. "We saved the Shinobi World." The group begins to high five each other. Naruto notices in the corner of his eye Hagaromo Otsutsuki smiling before he disappears.

"Let's go home guys," says Sakura.

 _To Be Continued_

 _WOOOHOO! Kaguya Otsutsuki has been destroyed along with the two halves of Zetsu. Btw, the way White Zetsu died to Ino was based off of Pannacotta Fugo killing Illuso from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. Heck, if you remember, she called the attack "Purple Haze" and even said the "Ubashaaa!" that Fugo's Stand says. Also, yes I did make KushiIta a thing. Hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be removed and ignored. Next Time, Home Sweet Home! Everybody, Clap your Hands!  
_


	41. Home Sweet Home

_Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying yourselves on your weekends! Sorry i didn't have a chapter for you last week. I had some exam to take care of. Anyways, let's get back to our story! Kaguya Otsutsuki has been defeated and our heroes are heading back to Konoha. By the way, just want you guys to know, that there will be a three way oral scene in this chapter, as well as the next one. Now, let's get rolling!_

 _(Forest on the Border of the Land of Fire)_

Naruto and the others start heading back towards the village. They notice the sun going down and decide to set up camp.

"Ahhh, when I head back, the first thing I'm going to do is head over to Ichiraku Ramen," says Naruto. The other girls sweat drop but smile.

"Well, you deserve it after what you've been through," says Sakura. The blond Jinchuuriki looks to Hinata.

"Hina-chan, you want to join me?" Hinata blushes and smiles.

"I would love to, Naruto-kun," she says. Fu, Samui, and Yugito look to each other and nod.

"Um, Naruto, is it OK if we talk to you alone," asks the Nibi Jinchuuriki. Naruto looks to the main girls, who nod.

"Sure, we can," he says as they lead him away from the camp.

"I wonder what they want," asks Tenten. Ino starts to smirk and chuckle.

"Ino," asks Sakura.

"Those three have been bitten by the love bug," she says. Meanwhile, the girls and Naruto reach a place far enough away from the others.

"So, what did you want to talk about," asks the blond Jinchuuriki. Samui takes a deep breath.

"Naruto, the main reason we came was to tell you how we feel about you," says the busty Kumo kunoichi. Yugito nods.

"We appreciate everything you have done for us and we love you." Naruto's eyes grew big as the Kyuubi chuckles.

 **"Well Naruto, you have reached the maximum amount of girls in your harem**." Naruto waves off Kurama and looks over to the girls.

"I love you girls too. In fact, how would you mind joining my harem?" The girls blush as they nod.

"We'd love to be with you," says Fu. "Now, let's get down to business." The girls slowly remove their clothes as Naruto watches, his nose leaking blood.

"So nice." The girls kneel down and look at Naruto's pants with a smile. They unzip them to reveal his orange boxers, which had a bulge in the middle.

"I think he's excited," says Samui seductively as she pull the boxers down, revealing his long manhood. The girlslook with shock.

"Oh my. That's really big," says Yugito. "Me first!" She opens her mouth and sucks on his large rod, bobbing her head. Naruto moans as the Nibi Jinchuuriki continues to please him.

"Oh man! This feels good." He feels his manhood leak in anticipation. Yugito smirks as she uses her tongue to excite him more. Naruto then releases into the Nibi Jinchuuriki's mouth.

"I'm next," says Fu as she swaps with Yugito. "Mm, looks delicious." She opens her mouth and sucks on it, even trying to take in the entire length. She gags occasionally but didn't mind.

"Oh man! This is Heaven," Naruto says with a smile. Fu continues to deep throat her Kyuubi boyfriend until he busts into her mouth. She smiles as she drinks it all. Samui smirks as she presents her giant breasts to him.

"They're all yours, Naruto," she says seductively to him. Naruto does his fox like grin as he gropes Samui and motorboats her. The busty "Kumo-ichi" moans before kneeling down and sucking on his throbbing member. The blond Junchuuriki moans as he ecstasy starts to reach its peak as he busts one more time. Samui's cheeks start to puff as she takes in his white steaming juices. She smiles. "Mmm, delicious." Naruto smirks as he puts his pants back on. The girls get clothed as well as they head back to the camp.

 _(The Next Day, Konoha's Gate)_

Kotestu and Izumo sit at the gate, bored as usual. They then see a group of people getting closer to the gate.

"Wait is that," says Kotetsu.

"It is," says Izumo. They see Naruto walk up with his harem. "Naruto-Sama! You're safe!"

"Hey guys! I'm back," says Naruto with his trademark smile. They walk into the village and headed to their house. Ino falls onto the couch.

"Ahhhh, so good," she says. "Nice to have some nice pillows to sleep on." Hinata looks to her blond boyfriend.

"Shall we get ready, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh you know it, Hina-chan," he says as they head upstairs. The others smirk.

"It's good to have you back, Naruto," says Sakura with a smile.

 _(Kushina's Place)_

Kushina wakes up in her red bras and panties. She sees the time is 11 AM and notices the shirtless Itachi lying beside her. She smirks and kisses him on the forehead. Itachi smile and looks to the beautiful woman.

"Good morning Kushina," he says as he sits up.

"Good morning Itachi," she says as she gets out of the bed and begins to put her clothes. They hear a knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" Kushina heads downstairs and opens the door to reveal Jiraiya and Tsunade smiling. Itachi comes down as well.

"Jiraiya-sama? Tsunade-sama? What brings you here," asks the Uchiha.

"We came to tell you that he's back," says Tsunade. Kushina looks with wide eyes as she covers her mouth.

"You mean?" Jiraiya smile grows bigger.

"Naruto has returned." The Red Hot Habenero rushes out of the house and runs down the street to see her son with Hinata chuckling and enjoying their Ramen.

"NARUUUTO!" The blond Jinchuuriki hears the voice and gulps as he turns around.

"Hey Mom," he says uneasy. She looks with an angry face before smiling. She rushes over and hugs Naruto into her chest.

"You boke! Making me worried!" Naruto smiles.

"Sorry about that Mom." She lets him go and sees Hinata .

"Nice to see you're safe too Hinata." She hugs her future daughter in law.

"Thanks, Kushina-san," she says with smile. Kushina starts to head back.

"You two enjoy your time together. Also, make me some grand children." The two teens blush.

"MOOOM!

"KUSHINA-SAN!"

 _To Be Continued_

 _Ahh, Back in the village! So, the Madara/Kaguya Arc is over. But, I have one more arc planned. Without going into much details, it'll feature the cultivation of Naruto's harem. Also, boke is pronouced "boh-keh", meaning "idiot" or "stupid". Very similar to baka but boke can be more direct and descriptive. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be removed or ignored. Next time, The Ring! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	42. The Ring

_Heyo Guys. Sorry for last week. I was on break, hanging out with family while looking at scholarships. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter of Am I worthy to love you. Naruto and his girls are back in Konoha after defeating Kaguya and Madara. Now, our favorite blond protagonist is about face another challenge. Without further adieu, let's get rolling with the story!_

 _(The next day, Hokage's Office, Konohagakure)_

Naruto sits at his desk with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi's team standing in front of him. He had just finished telling them about what had happen after he was kidnapped with Hinata.

"So Madara was just being used as a tool to resurrect this Kaguya Otsutsuki," says Kakashi. "It's good to see your OK after that ordeal, Naruto."

"Yeah, and this Yakedo girl seemed like quite the drag," says Shikamaru. Naruto shivers.

"Shikamaru please. I had already forgotten about her."

"Man, what did she do to you," says Jiraiya.

"So many things," the blond Jinchuuriki says in fear. Neji pats his shoulder to console him.

"Take a minute to breathe, Hokage-sama," the Hyuga genius says.

"Neji, you don't have to keep calling me 'Hokage-sama'," Naruto says with a small smile.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama," says Neji, much to his friend's exasperation.

"By the way, what ever happened to Madara Uchiha," asks Tsunade. Naruto puts a finger to his chin.

"Oh yeah! When I destroyed Kaguya, the attack left no trace of her or Madara. It is safe to assume that Madara is dead this time."

"I see," says the Fifth Hokage before hugging him into her 106 centimeter breasts. "So good to have you back."

"Um, Granny Tsunade? You're smothering me! I'm...going to...pass...out," he says as his eyes begins to shutter. The busty Hokage lets him go.

"Sorry about that," she says sheepishly. Naruto looks to the time and looks with wide eyes.

"Oh crap! It's almost time," he says as he begins to head out of the office. "I'll see you guys later!" The others look on with intrigue.

"I wonder what that was about," asks Yugao.

"It seems like too much of a drag to pry into his private life," says Shikamaru.

 _(Team Kitsune Flash House)_

Sakura practices in the backyard training. She wore a white tank top and tight red pants. She closes her eyes and summons the projection of Inner Sakura.

"Let's how strong it is," she says as she has an array of targets, ranging from one meter to 5 meters. She rushes forward and unleashes a barrage of punches with the projection.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA,"** Inner Sakura yells as she uses her fists to completely destroy some of the targets. She then shoots out her index and middle finger to stab through the remaining targets. The projection disappears as Sakura pants a little.

"Whew! That was a rush. It appears I have a range of up to 2 meters." She heads to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge. She cracks it open and takes a drink as Hinata walks in.

"Oh hey Sakura-san," the Hyuuga heiress says waving.

"Hey Hinata," she responds. "How's the new eye?"

"It feels good. Nagato-san has been giving me tips on how manage and use it," she says as she uses Bansho Ten'in to open the fridge. She then gets her bottle of water.

"Nice. It's good to have you and Naruto back." Hinata starts to blush.

"Th-thanks Sakura-san." Ino and Tenten walk downstairs and see the other two chatting.

"Hey guys," says the platinum blonde kunoichi.

"What's up," asks the bun haired kunoichi.

"We're just talking," says Sakura with a smile.

 _(Konoha Jewelers)_

Naruto stands at the counter, looking at his purchase with a smile: in a rectangular box were seven rings, each with a different color gem. One had a pink gem, one a purple gem, another a blue gem, and so on. The store owner looks to the young blond Hokage.

"As you requested, Hokage-sama," the owner says.

"Thanks," says Naruto as he gives him the money.

"They must be some lucky girls for you to get these." The blond Jinchuuriki smirks.

"You have no idea," he says as he leaves the store. "I hope they like them."

 _(Yakiniku Q)_

Kakashi and his group sit at their table, enjoying their food.

"Ahhh, it feels good to enjoy this free time we have," says Yugao.

"Yes it does," says Neji. "I'm still wondering why Naruto left the Hokage's office in hurry."

"Must've been something important," says Yugao. "I actually saw him walk into a jeweler's shop a couple minutes ago."

"Hmm, I wonder," says Shikamaru.

"You have something," says Neji.

"Nah, just a hunch." They return to their meals. "Naruto must finally be ready to pop the question," says the shadow user in his head.

 _(Team Kitsune Flash House)_

Naruto walks in to see his girls laying on the sofa.

"Hey Naruto," says Sakura. They all see the big box in his hands.

"What's in the box, Naruto-kun," asks Hinata. Naruto takes a deep breath.

"Girls, I have something to say." They all sit up, ready to hear what he has to say. "The last couple of months, I've been watching you guys grow and have fallen in some many ways for you guys."

"Naruto," Ino says in her head.

"Now, I'm positive that you are the girls I want to spend the rest of my life with." The girls' eyes go wide.

"Naruto, what are you saying," asks Tenten. Naruto opens the box to reveal the seven rings.

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, will you girl marry me and be a part of my harem?" The girls cover their mouths in happiness.

"Girls, I think we already know the answer to that question right," says Ino with a smile.

"Oh yes. Definitely," says Sakura.

"Does that mean," says the blond Jinchuuriki with a smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun. We will marry you," says Hinata with tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. He smiles as he gives the girls their respective rings.

"By the way, Naruto, who are the other three rings for," asks Sakura.

"They are for Fu, Yugito, and Samui. I already called Fu over and got permission from the Raikage to arrive in Kumogakure and propose to the last two."

"I see," says Ino. "Well, I guess sharing the manhood isn't a bad idea." Everyone else sweat drops.

"Man Ino, you really are pervy," says Tenten.

"Don't worry," says Naruto. "You guys can come with me." The girls nod as they get ready for the trip.

 _To Be Continued_

 _It's happening! Naruto has finally claimed the girls he loves! I bet everyone of you are either cheering in happiness or crying in happiness. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure you review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be removed or ignored. Next time, The Fox and his Vixens! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	43. The Fox and His Vixens

_Hey guys! Sorry about last week. I had two exams to study for. College has been kicking my butt. In fact I have another test tomorrow and a project that I have to do today. So, this chapter might be a bit short. Again, I'm sorry in advance, but there are things more important in life. ごめんなさい！Now for the next chapter of Am I Worthy to Love you! Naruto has proposed to his girls and know heads to Kumo to tell Yugito and Samui. Now, without further adieu, on to story._

 _(Kumogakure, Land of Lightning)_

Naruto and his team, including Fu, take the Thunder Train up the mountain. The last time he came, he didn't know it was a thing and wasted a lot of time.

"Ahh, this feels so much better than walking up the mountain," says Ino.

"I must agree," says Hinata. "It's much easier." They arrive at the station and step off.

"Back in Kumo," says Sakura. "Feels nostalgic a little." They walk down the main street as people look on in awe.

"It's Kitsune Flash and his team," says one onlooker.

"He's so cool," says another.

"Very handsome too," says a girl. "Those girls are lucky to have such an awesome boyfriend." The girls smirk as they reach the bar to where they are to meet Samui and Yugito.

"An order of dango and tea for everyone," he says to the waitress.

"At once, Kitsune-sama," the waitress says. After 5 minutes, they bring the food to the mercenaries.

"Thank you," says Naruto as they proceed to dig in. Suddenly, a guy bumps into Sakura's chair, causing her to spill some dango syrup on his suit.

"What the?! You wench! Look what you did," he rages. Sakura turns around in wonder.

"Huh?" The man grabs her collar and lifts her up.

"You bitch! This suit costs 5,000,000¥! You better pay up, forehead!" Sakura suddenly popped a vein on her forehead.

"What did you just say," she says seething in anger. The others just look on.

"Welp, he's dead," says Ino.

"Yep," says Tenten. Sakura summons the ghostly projection, making the man shake with fear.

"Hey c-come on now. I was just joking," he says sweating. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." The pink haired kunoichi responds with a series of punches from the projection.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORORA!"** The punches send the man flying like a ragdoll out of the shop. She sits back down with her friends.

"Sorry about the mess," Naruto says to the waitress giving them extra money. Suddenly, he sees Samui and Yugito appear. He waves over to them.

"You called us here Naruto," asks Samui.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you something," he says.

 _(Konohagakure, Tsunade's House)_

Tsunade wakes up with Jiraiya sleeping next to her. She smirks as she kisses his forehead.

"Morning ya old pervert," says the busty Hokage.

"Morning my 106cm princess," Jiraiya says, groping her a little. Tsunade moans. The two head downstairs and enjoy breakfast. "So I heard Naruto has headed to Kumogakure to propose to the last two of his harem."

"Yep. That boy has become quite the romantic type," she says. "Just like his father."

"Actually, it's also made me want to do this." He pulls out a ring and gets on one knee. On the ring was the Kanji for "Slug." Tsunade puts her hand over her mouth and smiles.

"Jiraiya, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Tsunade, I've known you for many years and treasured you during all of them. Now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?"

"Jiraiya, of course I'll marry you," she says with tears of happiness as she hugs him and shares a kiss. "I love you Jiraiya."

"I love you too, Tsunade."

 _(Kumogakure, Dango Bar)_

The two Kumo kunoichis look in shock at what was just conspiring. Naruto had just knelt down on one knee and pulled out two rings.

"Naruto, does this mean," wonders Yugito. Naruto nods.

"I have met so many wonderful girls and now, I want to spend the rest of my life with them. Yugito Ni, Samui, will you join my harem?" Samui, who usually doesn't show much emotion, started to tear up with happiness.

"Of course we will, Naruto! We love you more than anything!" The two Kumo girls kiss the blond Jinchuuriki. The other girls look on.

"It's so nice," says Hinata.

"It really is," says Sakura.

"I guess I can share the manhood with those two," Ino says, getting looks from the others. "What?"

"Ino, can you not be perverted for one second," say Tenten.

"We get that you love Naruto, but show some restraint," says Fu.

"Pfft. I can show restraint," says the platinum blonde kunoichi in defiance.

 **"Hehe. Who needs restraint when you can suck off that sexy blond like a popsicle,"** says Inner Sakura, to the original's embarrassment. Naruto looks to his team.

"Now, shall we get ready to head back to Konoha?"

"Oh yeah," says Sakura. The group walks out, the girls looking at their future husband with hearts in their eyes.

 _To Be Continued_

 _And another chapter done. Once again, sorry if it was a bit shorter than usual. Like I said, college comes first. Now, the last chapter of the will be released next time. Also, check out my newest story, My Hero Academia: Tomura's Revenge. I just made it yesterday. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be removed and ignored. Next time, The Wedding! Everybody, Clap your Hands!_


	44. The Wedding

_Hey everyone! Hope you are all enjoying your weekends. It is now time for the final chapter of Am I worthy to love you. I'd like to thank the ones who stuck around til the end. Thanks for your continued support and encouraging words. Now, let's get rolling with the last chapter!_

 _(Konohagakure Streets)_

The girls prepare to go out for their bachelorette party. They all wore sexy dresses, either made of leather or silk. For Ino, Hinata, Samui, and Yugito, their dresses showed off their deep cleavages. Their dresses also stopped at their knees.. For Sakura, Tenten and Fu, their dresses were more simple and had slits in the legs. They went to a restaurant and sat down. The waiters brought their drinks to them.

"Ahh, feels good to be engaged to a sexy man like Naruto," says Ino drinking her wine.

"You got that right Ino," says Sakura with a smile. "He chose the best girls he could."

"Naruto-kun has been so nice to us and have returned our affection," says Hinata with a blushing smile.

"I must say, being in love with a fellow Jinchuuriki feels great," says Fu. "Am I right, Yugito?"

"Oh yes. Very much so," says the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"Now, let's enjoy this night," says Tenten as their food is brought before them

"This looks great," says Samui admiring the food before they dig in.

"I wonder how Naruto is enjoying his night," asks Sakura.

 _(With Naruto's Bachelor Party)_

Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Itachi head to Ichiraku Ramen. They sit down as the owner looks with a smile.

"Hey Naruto. The usual," asks Ayane

"Thanks Ayane-neechan," he says with a smile.

"Coming up," calls out Teuchi as he starts to make the ramen.

"So Naruto," says Jiraiya with a smirk. "How does it feel to be married to seven sexy women at once?" Naruto dons his trademark smile.

"Makes me feel like a king," he says as the ramen is presented in front of them. The four men start to dig in. "So Itachi, I hear you and my mom have become a couple now." He sticks his hand out. "Just so you know, I have no problems with you marrying her." The Elder Uchiha smirks.

"Maybe. We're going to take a couple more years," he says. After they finish their ramen, they walk back towards the house.

"See you later Naruto," says Kakashi as he heads off with Jiraiya and Itachi. The blond Jinchuuriki waves to them goodbye before walking in.

"I'm back girls," he says. The girls look to see their future husband and smile.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun," says Hinata.

"I take it you girls enjoyed your night?"

"You bet," says Ino. "Although we did miss hanging out with you

"Don't worry. I have something planned for tomorrow," the blond Jinchuuriki says with his fox smile

"We look forward to it," says Sakura with a smirk.

 _(Next Day, Wedding)_

Naruto stands at the altar, with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shikamaru with him. The guests waited in participation. Among them were Gaara and his siblings, Killer B and his brother, and the other Konoha 11. Suddenly, they see the seven girls walking down the aisle, Kushina with them. They reach the aisle as Tsunade steps up.

"Everyone, we are here to join these young ones in holy matrimony. Does anyone here object?" Everyone looks around. "Good. Now the sharing of the vows."

"Girls, I promise to protect you and treat you with the utmost respect." Sakura steps up.

"Naruto, we promise that we will return your love and support you throughout the rest of our lives."

"Naruto, do you take them as your lawfully wedded wives til the day you die," asks Tsunade.

"I do."

"Do you girls take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband til the day you die?"

"We do."

"I know pronounce you as husband and wives. You may kiss your brides." The girls kiss him as the guests stand and applaud.

 _(That_ _night, Team Kitsune Flash House)_

Naruto and his girls head up to the bedroom. The girls help him take off his clothes, leaving his orange boxers.

"Now, shall we begin," asks the blond Jinchuuriki. The girls smirk as they notice the bluge in his boxers. Sakura slides them off to reveal his manhood.

"I call first," the pink haired kunoichi says as she begins to suck on his manhood. The girls start to take turns on his twelve inch rod.

"Girls, I'm about to bust," he says in ecstasy. The girls open their mouths as Naruto aims his white seed into all of their mouths. The girls swallow and look at their husband with sexy smiles.

"You taste good, Naruto-kun," says Hinata.

"Like vanilla," says Fu.

"I love being me," says Naruto

 _(Epilogue)_

Naruto continued his work as the 6th Hokage. He worked to make bonds with Five Great Nations and beyond. He had many children, two from each of his wives.

Sakura became the strongest kunoichi ever and continued her medical accomplishments.

Hinata replaced her father as the leader of the Hyuuga Clan. Neji and Hanabi served as her top aides. She also has a side job as a singer.

Ino continued working at the Intelligence Division. She became a feared member, even more than Ibuki.

Tenten runs her own weapons store. She and Lee still train to get better.

Fu and Yugito were able to survive childbirth and held on to their Bijus. They became the Hokage's personal guard.

Samui became a Konoha Ninja and worked for travel missions as an ambassador. She continues to keep the peace between Nations.

Kushina and Itachi continued to be a couple before marrying 5 months later. Itachi held on to his Uchiha name but wears both the Uchiha and Uzumaki crests.

Jiraiya and Tsunade got married and continued to offer aid to Konoha. They worked beside Naruto as special advisors.

Team Kitsune continues to be a great influence in Konoha. The village made a statue to commemorate the brave mercenaries.

 _The End_

 _Well guys. Thanks for reading this story. Make sure to review and PM me your thoughts and ideas. Any rude or hateful comments will be ignored and/or removed. And I'll see you guys in the next one. K-BYE_


End file.
